The Dark Shadows
by XxMissLittleAuthorxX
Summary: In Shadow Kiss: Rose didn't tell Dimitri and the others about seeing ghosts because somebody told her not too. Someone who is long dead and shares the same secret as Rose... Plz read and comment!
1. Chapter 1: Shadow Kissed

**I OWN NOTHING OF VAMPIRE ACADEMY! ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD!**

**Summary**

**In Shadow Kiss: Rose didn't tell Dimitri and the others about seeing ghosts because somebody told her not too. Someone who is long dead and shares the same secret as Rose...**

Chapter One

_The faces disappeared, and so did the pain as sweet black waters dragged me under._

I woke up in a beautiful meadow, with bright glowing green glass around me. I was laying down, with my long hair let loose. I was wearing a knee long white dress, which was beautiful too.

With hesitation, I sat up and looked around me. There were beautiful wild flowers around and nice flowing river. It was so peaceful. It was so Adrian.

"Okay Adrian!" I called as I stood up. "Come on out where ever you are!"

No answer, just the sound of the river not too far away from me.

Then a voice did answer; only it wasn't Adrian's.

"Rosemarie Hathaway?"

I turned around behind me to find a woman. She had nice long sunshine blonde hair with dazzling blue eyes. She was wearing a dress like me, but in the colour cream.

"Who are you?" I asked as I stepped away from her as she walked toward me.

She gave me a sweet smile. "There's no need to be afraid Rose, I'm not going to hurt you." Weirdly as it sounds, as soon as she said that, I felt safe. So that's why I didn't move when she continued toward me. We were now 5 feet away from each other when she stopped walking.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

She did a nice short soft laugh before answering, "My birth name was Anastasia Fletcher, but now in your world I am known as Shadow-Kissed Anna."

I gasped, "You're...Anna." I looked at her up and down. She hardly looked like a Dhampir, but she was dead as well.

She smiled again and nodded. "Yes I am, and you're Shadow-Kissed Rose."

I laughed now too. "Yeah I guess I am. But I hope you don't mind me asking, where are we?"

She looked around and continued to smile. "St. Vlambir's."

I swear my jaw nearly hit the ground. "Wh-what? Where's the school?" I asked as I looked around.

Anna did her soft laugh again, "This is what 's looked like before the school was built."

"Oh," was all I replied with as I looked around. I turned back to Anna, "Why are we even here?"

She signs, "We are here because we have to talk." She turns around and walks towards the river. I follow slowly behind. "Tell me what you saw on the plane Rose."

I paused as she turned towards me with a serious look. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Rose don't play dumb with me, I know you saw ghosts. Mason's ghost." I flinched, as far as I know I haven't told anyone one about seeing Mason's ghost.

"How do you know about that?" I asked.

"Because it happened to me." She said as she looked at the ground and then back to me. "Since your Shadow-Kissed Rose it means alot of things are happening to you right now."

"Like what?"

"Like seeing ghosts." She told me and started walking on the edge of the river. "And you bond to Lissa. And other things."

"What does 'other things' mean?" I asked.

"It means that your only on the second stage, you still have a long way to go until you're a full Shadow Warrior."

"Shadow Warrior?" Anna nods and I chuff out a laugh. "Seriously?"

Ignoring my last comment, she continues, "You are only a Shadow Child, since you have passed through the first stage you are only on the second stage of turning into a Shadow Warrior."

"And how did I pass through the first stage."

She looks at me close fully before sighing, "By seeing death. You saw you friend, Mason, get killed, right?"

I held back the tears and nodded. "Yes."

"To get passed the first stage you need to have a strong bond with the spirit user who healed you from the dead. Learn how to get in and out of her head and block her feelings. Also see death." She struggled to say the last part.

As much as I wanted this to be a dream, I knew who I was talking to now was Anna. _The _Anna. So I kept on asking questions. "What do I need to do to get passed the second stage? How many stages are their?"

"There are about five stages. The second stage is that you need to learn how to control seeing ghosts when your outside the wards and...the darkness."

"The darkness?"

She sighs again, "You know when your bond-mate, Lissa, cut herself because of her powers?" I nodded, "Well that was the darkness in using her power that made her do that. But now that your bond has grown, the darkness now travels into you."

I blinked a couple of times taking in what she said, "How...is this even possible? It's not real."

She half smiled, "In the human world, were not suppose to be real, but we are." Hmm, she had a point.

Then everything started fade.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You're starting to wake up." She said as she came up to me and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Please don't go," I begged, "I have so many questions."

"Don't worry, your'll see me next time you go to sleep, but now I need you _not _tell anyone about me or the ghosts you saw on the plane, not even Lissa."

What? Was she crazy? I couldn't keep this to myself. "But how? What am I suppose to tell them when I wake up?"

"Tell them anything, but not about this. If you do you could put them in danger, do you really want that?" She asked me with a hard voice. I shook my head. "Good." She kisses me on the forehead.

Just before the dream faded I heard her whisper, "Be safe young Hakim."

Then the dream faded.

I woke up in the infirmary, which was turning out to be my favourite place at the moment. My talk with Anna ran through my mind again. _Not tell anyone about me or the ghosts you saw_. Right like that was going to be easy.

"Hello Rose." I looked to my right to find Dr. Olendzki. "How are you feeling?"

"Great." I choked as I looked around. Then I look towards the back of the room to find Alberta and Dimitri there.

Alberta stepped forwards and said, "May we?" the doctor nodded and both Alberta and Dimitri walked over to the bed. Dimitri sat at the seat next to my bed, which made me feel much more safer.

Silence fell which made me uncomfortable about as I sat up in my bed.

"Rose..." Began Alberta, she was struggling what to ask as if she didn't want to hurt my feelings. Dimitri took over.

"Rose, what happened back there?" Before I could say something he adds, "And do _not _say it was nothing this time." I wanted to tell them, but then the word '_not_' jumped into my brain.

"That's because it was nothing." I said not looking at anyone my the wall up ahead.

"We only want to help you Rose." Said Dr Olendzki.

"I'm _fine_." I took a deep breath, I knew that I was going to lie now, but didn't mean that I liked it. I hated lying. "It was a headache that was really bad was all." Even a baby could tell I was lying by the way that it sounded.

"What happened?" Alberta asked, I turned to meet her eyes, "On the plane. What did you mean by 'make them go away'?"

I rubbed the back of my neck and looked down. "What I meant to say was 'make _it _go away'", I don't think I would win the Oscars anytime soon, but at least I was trying.

"Rose." I turned towards Dimitri who voice sounded as soft as my skin. "Please."

Something almost cracked in me, but then I remembered Anna and the questions that still need to be answered. As much as I hated lying, even to Dimitri, I had to.

"It was nothing," I said looking away from everyone, "It was just a headache." I finally looked to the doctor who was giving me a strange look. "Can I go now?"

She nods, "Yes you may go."

After that I got changed into some clothes and I was ready to go. Dimitri told me he'll walk me to Christian's (since I still have to guard him) dorm and I wasn't looking forward to it. When we left the infirmary, there was some silence between us.

Until I said, "Nice weather we're having?" I tried to joke.

Then Dimitri came to a stop and turned so that he was blocking my path. I quickly stopped before running into him. He reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me closer to him more than I would of expected him to do in an open area.

"Rose," There was pain in his voice that was making my heart hurt. "Why were you lying there? There's no reason to keep this from us, we can help you. Do you know what it was like to see you in so much pain and didn't know what was happening? Do you know how scared I was?"

I was a little taken back from what he said to me but then again I knew that everyone in the room knew that I was hiding something. Right there and then I wanted to tell him. But then like Anna said, I could put him in danger. But then I said the most stupidest thing ever.

"You're not afraid of anything."

"I'm scared of lots of things. I was scared for you." He worry didn't move from his face when he said, "I'm not perfect. I'm not invulnerable."

"I know, it's just..." I didn't know what else to say.

"Rose, I know _your _scared, but you don't have to be. People here, they can help you, Lissa can help you and...me."

I closed my eyes for a moment, taking in what he said and getting ready to lie to him again. When I opened them again I said, "It was just a headache."

And with that, I walked away.

**So what do you guys think? Nay or Yay? What do you think about the story twist? And about Anna? Next down here is going to be Rose's character profile, for anything that might be new I'll do a little profile on it. If anything changes to it in the story then I'll redo**

**Rose Hathaway**

**Birthdate -: **1992 or 1991

**Family -:** Janine Hathaway (Mother)

Unnamed Father

Unnamed Uncle

Unnamed Aunt

Unnamed Aunt

Unnamed Cousin

**Occupation -: **Student

**Species -: **Dhampir (Before this story I'm writing)

Shadow-Kissed

**Significant Kills -: **Elena and Isaiah

**Status -: **Alive (Brought back from the dead)

**Rosemarie Elizabeth "Rose" Hathaway **is the main character of the story and protagonist since it comes from her POV. Before the books happened she was 15 year old Dhampir girl who was best friends with **Lissa Dragomir** and hoping to be her future guardian. But when Lissa's parents and brother all die in an car ancient, a bond is formed between them, at this time it was unknown that Rose died and Lissa brought her back using her healing powers, therefore making a bond. They both left the academy so that they could get away from the people who wanted to hurt Lissa.

They were brought back two years later by **Dimitri Belikov**, Lissa's new guardian. Rose was going to be kicked out of school, but then Dimitri offered to be her mentor to catch up. Then Rose started looking into Lissa's power and shortly found out that she is a Spirit user and that she is Shadow-Kissed, the only reason for their bond is because that Lissa brought her back from the dead. Before she could tell anyone, Victor kidnapped her in hoping that she could heal him from his illness. But after that Victor was put in prison for his. While this was happening, Rose and Dimitri almost had sex under a Lust Charm. At first Dimitri doesn't admit his feelings, but after Rose was attacked he tells her how he truly feels about her.

It's been sometime after what happened in and Lissa is going out with a boy, Christian Ozera, whom Rose keeps getting stuck in Lissa's head when they're having sex. Which Rose is learning to control. Rose's feelings towards Dimitri continue to grow. However when Christian's aunt, Tasha, shows up, Dimitri shows some interest in her. This angers Rose into getting into a relationship with her good friend Mason Ashford. After finding dead bodies at a house where she was suppose to do her test she missed while she was away, the academy is sent to a ski holiday for Christmas. While there Her and Dimitri get into a fight, (before going she kissed him) and have been mean to each other ever since as Dimitri's and Tasha's friendship grows. Also Rose meets Adrian Ivashkov, a royal Moroi, well known for having sex with Dhampir girls. Because of this she gets into some fights with her friends, even Mason, which leads into some kind of break up. But when Rose goes to make it official after talking to Dimitri, she finds out he's gone to Spokane with Mia Rinaldi and Eddie Castile, to hunt down the Strigoi. After failing to mind control the guards with Christian, Rose hits them over the head and they both go after the three. Shortly after finding them, they are kidnapped by humans who work for Strigoi. In a basement, Rose meets Elena and Isaiah, whom are the Strigoi in charge. After ticking the humans a day later, Christian, Mia, Eddie and Mason get out, while Rose stays behind to fight both Elena and Isaiah alone. However Mason comes to help her, but is shortly killed by Isaiah and then Rose kills both of them. After that Dimitri and the other guardians come and take them home. Rose gets her first marks and youngest to do so. Dimitri tells Rose that he is in love with her and told Tasha "no" he wouldn't be her guardian.

It's nearly been a month since what happened to Mason and Rose starts seeing his ghost. Thinking it wasn't real, she goes on like nothing is going on. But finds herself more angry than before, too angry for her. But she's was "Rose" angry when she found out she had to guard Christian and not Lissa for her training. However she got to get to know Christian and realised he wasn't so bad. Rose finds out that Victor's trail is soon and Adrian manages to get her and Lissa at the trail. While at Court, Dimitri and Rose see Victor, after he sends a note to Rose, telling her he is going to tell everyone about her and Dimitri's feelings for each other. After that it's the trail and Victor is proven guilty, after that he tells the whole Court about Rose and Dimitri. But no one believes him. As they get back Rose screams as she sees ghosts around her and a lot of pain in her head. After she passed out she meets Anna in her dream and tells her what she is. Rose doesn't tell anyone about this as Anna told her not too.

**Relationships**

**Lissa Dragomir -: **Rose and Lissa have been best friends since they were little, like sisters. Their bond becomes stronger after Lissa's family is killed and Rose becomes Shadow-Kissed to Lissa. Because of their bond it makes them unbreakable. However their friendship might be tested as Rose will have to lie to her about being Shadow-Kissed.

**Dimitri Belikov -: **Lissa's guardian and Rose's love interest. They started falling for each other in their first training lessons. Ever since they found out about each other's feelings, they have been trying to hide them.

**Janine Hathaway -: **Rose's mother, they are not close however they got to know each other a bit more in the ski trip and after Mason's death. Janine and Rose's bloodline will be involved in the storylines to come.

**Physical Appearance -:**

Rose has dark brown hair with lighter brown eyes and tanned skin. She has nice curves which makes what the boys say "sexy". She is normal height but is taller than her mother and shorter than Dimitri. Her appearance might change in the future because of her Shadow-Kissed status.

**Hope you guys like. Just to repeat, I OWN NOTHING OF VAMPIRE ACADEMY! They all belong to Richelle Mead. **


	2. Chapter 2: Anna

**I OWN NOTHING! RICHELLE MEAD OWNS EVERYTHING OF VA!**

Chapter Two

After that talk with Dimitri I got to Christian's room and who I already knew was there, was there. Lissa, Adrian and Eddie were in Christian's room, which I could tell by Christian's face he wasn't happy about.

Lissa jumped off the bed and gave me a tight hug. "Oh my gosh, I was so worried. Are you okay?" She broke the hug but still held me by the shoulders.

I nodded and forced a smile. "I'm fine."

"What happened?" Eddie asked getting straight to the point.

I looked to him and said, "It was nothing, just a headache."

"Nothing?" Lissa growled, "Rose you were screaming. That was more than nothing."

"It was just a headache, nothing serious." I looked at the clock. "You guys better get going, or you will get into trouble." Lissa eyed me for a moment before nodding.

They all left after that.

For awhile Christian did some of his homework and surprisely I did some of mine. But then we both went to bed which I was a bit nervous about because I was going to see Anna again, but then I have to have some answers.

So then I went to sleep.

I woke up in the same Meadow I met Anna before, and what I was wearing earlier. I looked around and found Anna at the edge of the river.

I walked over and said, "So how long will I have to keep on lying?" I was now standing beside her.

She gave me a bit of a laugh and continued to look at the river. "How long do you want to keep them safe?"

I groaned, "I don't understand why I can't tell them about this, about me being a Shadow Child." I told her honestly.

"Rose," She began, "There are many dangers to what you are to yourself and to others around you." She turns to look at you, "Trust me, many others have told this secret and gotten people killed."

"Wait, there's are other Shadow-Kissed people out there?"

She nods and smiles while walking away, "You really didn't think you were the only one right?"

I struggled, "Maybe...I don't know." I decided to change the subject. "Why did I see the ghosts then and not now?"

She turns back to me with a smile still on her face. "Because you were inside the wards." She walks back to me, "The wards were created by the Old People, who knew then of the Shadow Warriors. SO they created a way to keep Strigoi out as well as ghosts and keep alive things in and safe."

Well that makes sense. "So back in the old days, people knew about Shadow-Kissed people?"

She nods and with a sad smile, "It was just before I was born and they were well known."

"What happened to them?"

"Strigoi is what happened." She walks away the other way and this time I follow. "Being Shadow-Kissed doesn't only change you mentally Rose, it also changes you physically."

"What do you mean by that."

"I mean is that..." She stops for a moment, "Shadow-Kissed blood is much more powerful than Moroi."

Then I stop walking.

Anna stops as well and looks at me, "More powerful?" She nods, "How is that possible? I mean I'm not a Moroi."

"It is possible Rose, like how you can see ghosts and go into Lissa's head possible." She looked at me up and down with the same look in her eyes. Honesty.

"That's why," I said putting two and two together, "That's why I can't tell them? Because if the Strigoi find out about me, that could put them in danger." She nods. I look to the ground at my feet. "How? How is any of this possible?"

"Well when a Spirit user brings someone back from the dead they give some of them their power, which makes them like a Moroi but not. They are also not what they used to be too. Like me I used to be a Dhampir but then Vlambir healed me back from the dead and well I became a Shadow Child then into a Shadow Warrior." I looked up at her with a tear going down my face. "I'm so sorry Rose."

I nod and wipe the tear away, "It's not your fault, it's fate." I took in a breath, "It's just hard, doing this on my own now and not having anyone to talk to."

She nods in understanding. "I know, I was the same too. But you can do this Rose." Then everything started to fade. "Oh, looks like you're waking up." She smiles, "Take care young Hakim. I'll see you in a few days."

I was about to ask what 'Hakim' meant but then the dream was gone and I was awake.

**I know short chapter and I can't promise that the next ones will be any longer but give me time! It gets boring working on only one chapter at a time. Here's a another file of something, Enjoy.**

**Shadow-Kissed**

**Shadow Kissed** people, or also known as Shadow Child (for people still at the stages), Shadow Warriors, Shadows or Shadow People. They are people raised from the dead with unlike powers which some of them are unknown to this time.

Thousands of years ago, back with the Old People, everyone knew of them and were well known. Since they could see ghost (as they were dead like Strigoi are the undead), the old people created the wards for anything dead or undead to stay out. This must of made it easier for Shadow Kissed people as like Rose and maybe Anna, find them hard to block them out if one of them were once loved ones.

However since Shadow Kissed blood is much more powerful than Moroi blood, Strigoi started killing them, making them out of existence. Also with the Spirit users dying out, people just forgot them and that is how people don't know much about them today.

According to Anna there are five stages to be a full Shadow Warrior.

These are the known

**Stage One -: **Learn to control getting into your bond mate's head and blocking her feelings. Also to see death happen.

**Stage Two -: **Control seeing ghosts and the darkness coming from the bond mate.

**Stage Three -: **Unknown

**Stage Four -: **Unknown

**Stage Five -: **Unknown

Here are some of known Shadow Kissed people -:

**Anna Fletcher **

**Rose Hathaway**

**Hope you likie.**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND IDEAS! EVERYTHING ELSE, LIKE CHARACTERS AND OTHER STUFF BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Old People

**I OWN NOTHING!**

The next two days have been a blur. Everyone keeps asking me how I am. It was really annoying. Both that they were asking me and that I had to lie about what happened. Also I have been noticing something weird in my appearance, I mean I know I work out but this is a bit too skinny for me. And my hair, I'm not saying that I hate it, but the wavy curls? I love them but a bit freaky. I could tell Dimitri liked them as he commented on them once.

With Anna it's still a no show. But she did tell me that she'll see me in a few days, so all I can do is wait.

Right now me and Christian were walking to the library when we bumped into Dimitri and Alberta.

Seriously if she asks me if-

"Rose, how are you." Spoke too soon.

I smiled and replied, "Much better thank you."

"Well, you won't have to be guarding Christian much longer, how has it been?" Alberta asks.

Before I could say anything. Christian said, "Like hell." I gave him a death glare.

Both Dimitri and Alberta just smiled at this and Dimitri said, "Good to see you two are getting along."

We both crossed our arms over our chests and replied together, "Hardly."

We all laughed, at the end Dimitri gave me a sweet smile and I returned it.

"We better get going so you can have some minutes in the library before it closes." Said Alberta. We all said our goodbyes and me and Christian met up with Eddie and Lissa at the Library.

"Hey guys." Lissa said in her normal cheerily self and she gave Christian a kiss.

So from then on Lissa and Christian did some of there homework and did a bit of kissing. While me and Eddie had to guard.

I was getting a little a bit bored so I leaned into Eddie and said, "I'm going to look around, shout for me if anyone comes." Eddie understudy nodded.

So I went do to where they keep the books. I looked around until I got to the "O's" area. I looking at all different kinds of books until I came across a book called, "Old People". I quickly grabbed it, being careful not to rip it and opened it. It had really old handwriting in it, but readable hand writing. I read the first page.

_The Old People were very first royals when it was decided to separate both Moroi's and Dhampirs from each other. Making Moroi be protected by the Dhampirs. However some of the Old People didn't agree to this and then were made non-royal._

I wanted to keep on reading, to learn more but then Lissa's voice stopped me.

"Rose! It's time to go!" She called out.

"Coming!" I called back while closing the book. As I got back to them I said, "One minute." All of them gave me strange looks as I walked over to the librarian. "Hey, ugh, I would like this please."

The librarian looked up at me with a strange look and then nodded. She scanned it and then gave it back. "Needs to be back by April."

I put my thumb up, "April, got it." And then walked back over to the others who were still giving me strange looks. "What?"

"Wow, Rose Hathaway getting a book," Christian finally said, "The world is coming to an end."

"Shut up! I read." I said.

"Right Rose." Said Eddie. Lissa however said nothing. I looked in the bond and saw she was thinking that I was hiding something, because I last time I read was with the whole Victor thing.

Before she could say anything, I said, "Come on, we should get going." Then we left.

When me and Christian got back to his room, I started to read the book again while he did his homework, which he called, "stupid waste of time thing" which I couldn't agree more.

I was reading about the time of the Great Battle about 890 years ago. And how it was then when the royals and the king then decided that Moroi's couldn't fight anymore as too many were killed by Strigoi. Most people, understandably, were pissed, it wasn't until a name popped up that my eyes didn't leave the page.

_A young Moroi stood out in the crowd, with his family by his side. Both Moroi and Dhampir. Daniel _Hakim_ said to the Court._

'_One day you will regret this. Many Moroi, non-royal or not will die, no matter how many warriors you put out there to fight. In the end lives will be lost and there will be more lost because of your idiotic mistake. Listen well because I will not repeat this. One day, people will take and stand, Moroi or Dhampirs and they will show you what true leadership is about.'_

_After that speech, Daniel left with his family, never to be seen again. It was said that-_

"Lights out!" Christian called as it turned off the light and cutting me off my reading..

"Do you mind? I was in the middle of reading." I said.

"I know, the world is coming to an end." Christian joked once again.

I just groaned and put the book down. Before I knew it I was asleep.

Like all my dreams with Anna, I woke up in a meadow with the same dress like I wore last time. I looked around to try and find Anna, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Anna?" I called.

"Wrong." A voice called. Like last time with my first meeting with Anna I turned around. There I found a girl. The same age as me with nice light brown hair, sort of the same curly waves as me but mostly straight. She had dark grey eyes, almost as grey as the clouds when it's raining in the real world. She was wearing a dress like me but it was the colour light violet. Her skin colour was light with did go with her hair. She had a bit of a baby's face but still beautiful.

"Who are you? Where's Anna?" Here I go again, asking questions.

"I'm sorry," She said in a sweet voice as she walked towards me. "I'm Willow Markesan, Anna sent me here to talk to you."

I didn't know why Anna sent Willow to talk to me, but then realization hit me like a storm. "Are... you a..." I couldn't say it. I only person I said it out loud too was Anna.

She smiled to me and said, "Yep, I'm a Shadow Child just like you are." Before I knew it I had my arms around her and I started crying. I didn't know how long I wanted to cry for but it felt so good to get it out. Willow, without any hesitation, wrapped her arms around me and hugged me.

It was a couple minutes later, when I finally stopped crying, I pulled out of the hug and said, "I'm sorry."

Willow laughed and said, "No need to say sorry. I understand, it's hard going through the stages." I nodded and breathed.

"Can I ask?" She nodded, "Does being Shadow Kissed redo your appearance by any chance?" I said pointed to my body. "Because I swear my body was more fatter than this two days ago."

I meant as a joke before she said, "Yeah it does...a bit." I widen my eyes, "Between the second and third stages it does."

"Yeah, what are the stages?" I asked.

"Well you know the first and second." I nodded as we walked towards the river. "Well the third stage is all about your physical abilities. I mean being Shadow Kissed makes you faster stronger and you can do other things too. Which I'm not going to tell you until your on the stage." She paused when we got to the river edge and sat down on the grass. "The fourth is where you learn to deal with the shadows and-"

"The shadows?" I asked

"Yeah, ugh...well...you'll know when you reached that stage." Instead of asking it again, I just nodded, "And also how to control your gifts."

"Gifts?"

"Yeah. On the fourth stage we get three different gifts."

"What kind of gifts?" I asked.

"Like this." She put her hand above the water and then suddenly some of the water rises. I stare in shock and amazement until I finally whisper.

"Telekinesis."

She nods and removes her hand, making the water drop with a splash. "Yep, my favourite and only gift." She looks back to me, "Gifts are not just given, they are based on your personality. Like Kara with her Telepathy."

"Kara?"

"Yeah, my _close _friend, Kara Leadon, who's Telepathic and Aura reader." She told me.

"Wait, how many do you know?"

"Know? I live with them." Said Willow.

"What? How? What about your bond mate." I asked. God I was getting annoyed of not knowing.

She bites her lip before telling me. "When I was thirteen and my younger brother, Johnny was eleven, we went on a boating trip, which turned into storm and killed me. Unknowingly, Johnny brought me back and there for making me Shadow-Kissed. After a year of going in and out of Johnny's mind I finally learned how to control it. Then one day the Dark Order turned up at my doorstep and told me and my family about being a Shadow-Kissed. They asked me to come and join them so I could learn what I needed. At first I wasn't sure but my family told me to do it, even Johnny even though he was upset about it. So here I am today."

When she told me that it was like I knew her forever.

We continued to talk for a while, getting to know each other. I told her how hard it's been not telling anyone about this and how it was good that I had someone to talk about it now. Soon after that, the dream faded and it was back to the real world.

**Well what do you think? About Willow? The book of the Old People? And what about Daniel Hakim? Please continue to read and tell me what you think so far. Here's another file.**

**Willow Markesan**

**Birthdate -: **1991 or 1992

**Family -: **Mr and Mrs Markesan (Parents)

Johnny Markesan (Younger Brother)

**Occupation -: **Student at the Dark Order

**Species -: **Moroi (Before boating ancient)

Shadow Kissed

**Significant Kills -: **Unknown

**Status -: **Alive (Brought back from the dead.)

**Willow Jessica Markesan **is another main character of the story as she is becoming a close friend with Rose and is also Shadow-Kissed. At the age of thirteen she was brought back to life by her younger brother after a boating ancient. After a few years later the Dark Order (which must be named as they are sometimes called the Shadows) came and told her what she was. At first she wasn't sure, but was told by her family to go. She has been learning there ever since and has gone from stage two to stage four of being a Shadow Warrior.

She shows up in one of Rose's dreams and comforts her. They talk about being Shadow kissed and looks like to be a good friendship.

**Relationships**

**Johnny Markesan -: **Willow's younger brother and bond mate. They were close before they were bonded and still close after Willow left, even though he was upset about it.

**Rose Hathaway -: **May be a strong friendship in the future

**There you have it :D**

**I OWN NOTHING!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hakim

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 4

"Kara! Slow down!" I shouted as me, Willow and Kara were having a race through the meadow. I met Kara two days ago. She was really cool. She had long dark blond hair with amber eyes. She was a bit taller than me and Willow, and super fast, mostly because she was on the fourth stage and I wasn't. Also she was a year older than me and Willow.

We weren't wearing our dresses, just normal day clothes. I was wearing a dark green top with dark jeans and a leather coat. Willow was wearing a dirty green mini shirt with a dark brown top. And Kara was wearing mini jeans with a yellow top. These dreams were great just hanging out with people who know what I am and-

"I win!" Shouted Kara jumping up and down. Both me and Willow finally got to the finish line, both trying to catch our breaths. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad."

"Not that bad?" Willow breathed. I was surprised that she didn't use her super speed she told me about.

My thoughts were confirmed when Kara asked, "Yeah, why did you use your 'super speed'?" Ossp, I forgot she could read minds. After I thought that Kara smirked at me.

"Because I want to be normal, unlike you." Willow said.

Kara rolled her eyes, "Hahaha very funny." She playfully pushes Willow and says, "Your setting a back example to Rose."

Willow laughs, "Me? A bad example, you can't say much." We all laugh at this until everything starts to fade.

"Oh, looks like Little Miss Hathaway here is waking up." Kara says as we all get into a group hug.

"I'll miss you guys." I said.

"Well make sure you're asleep tonight." Kara said breaking the hug.

"Why?" I asked.

Both Willow and Kara look at each other before Kara says, "So that we can see each other again?" It sounded more like a question.

"Guys."

"Look, we just want it to be a surprise okay, so please don't make us spill." Willow begs, I look at them both and before I could say anything, the dream ended and I was awake.

Today was the last day of me guarding Christian. Yay. I was in the cafe getting something to eat or drink, I've been drinking more than eating these days, and I sat down with the gang.

"Hey Rose, we have a surprise for you." Eddie said with a teasing tone.

"Oh god, _more _surprises." I groaned, first it was Willow and Kara and now them.

"What do you mean by _more _surprises? Who's surprising you?" Lissa asked narrowing her eyes at me.

I quickly realised what I said and quickly tried to cover it up by saying, "It's nothing."

Lissa was about to reply, through the bond it was about me hiding something from her, when a voice stopped me.

"Hey Rose," I turned around to see...

"Mia!" I jumped out of my seat and hugged Mia. God, I had my differences with Mia, but I was so grateful to see her. And at the right time too.

"Long time no see Rose." She said as we broke the hug. Then she gave Eddie, Lissa and Adrian a hug and we all sat down. As they spoke I went into silent mode, until Adrian talked to me.

"Are you sleeping little Dhampir?" He whispered to me.

"Why? Who wants to know?" I asked

"Me, I've been trying to get into your dreams but I...can't. It's like something is blocking me." He told me in a low voice.

I was about to reply but then Mia stopped me. "Oh! Rose! I have something for you." I turned to Mia who was digging something out of her bag. "While I was looking around the library at Court and I asked if they had any books on Shadow-Kissed Anna and they gave me this." She pulled out an old brown book and passed it to me.

"Mia you didn-" I was going to say that she didn't have to but then I read the title.

It read "Hakim". What? What did this word...have anything to do with Anna? But then she kept calling me "Young Hakim". God was I confused.

"Do you know what 'Hakim' means Rose?" Lissa asked confused, I looked through her head to see everyone staring at me.

I quickly stood up with the book in my hands and said "I got to go." I grabbed my bag and put it on my shoulder. "Lissa if you see Dimitri can you tell him I won't make it to this morning's and tonight's training." I quickly looked at the book again and then to Mia, "Thanks for the book Mia, you're the best."

Then I turned around towards the door.

"Rose! Wait!" I heard Lissa shout before I was out of the door. I forgot everything while I was walking to my room.

Firstly, I was still guarding Christian for the day and I just left him.

Secondly, I just cancelled my training sessions today with Dimitri by massager Lissa.

And Thirdly, I am so confused.

As soon as I got into my room, I locked the door, jumped on the bed and began reading.

_The first Hakim of the family tree was born in 1560; five years after royals and non-royals were created. His name was Charles Hakim, a farm boy. But then on his 16__th__ birthday he was almost killed by Strigoi, it if wasn't for Lucy Nickson, Charles's close friend, he wouldn't be alive then. _

_But just a year after it, he said to be seeing ghosts and the darkness. People thought he was going mad because of this. So Charles and his new wife, Lucy and Lucy's young son, Daniel Hakim (name changed to Charles's last name after Lucy was married to him) left Court, never thought to be seen again._

_But many years later, Daniel returned, with his younger brother, Osborn, his wife Francesca, Osborn's wife Rosalyn and their children (who are unknown). _

_They shortly left after the Great Battle when the Court decided that Moroi weren't allowed to fight any more and-_

Then suddenly I felt a weird nauseous feeling in my stomach. I looked around my room and saw nothing. But there was something. I set my book down and started to get up. As I looked around my room, I knew it was something outside.

So I went outside.

Then I find myself in front of the woods.

_What the hell? How did I get here so quick? I must of blanked out._

My thoughts were cut off by Mason's ghost. He looked sad and pale. I suddenly realised he was sort of outside the wards. He was trying to say something to me, but I couldn't get it. So he pointed to something in front of him. I followed his point and gasped.

It was a broken ward.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god._

I quickly ran to my left, to find a guardian. I need time at all I ran into a guardian. I've seen him around but forgot his name.

"Miss Hathaway? What are you doing here?" He asked, well he knew me.

"There's a ward broken," I said just getting to the point and pointed the way I came. "Just down there."

The guardian gave me a look before saying, "Show me."

Which I did, when we got there, I heard the guardian gasp at the broken ward and quickly got his walkie talkie out.

"Hey, it's me, Guardian West." That's his name. "Miss Hathaway and I have just found a broken ward, can you come down and replace it?"

After that there was a lot of talking, but I still saw Mason's ghost. It was starting to creep me out, but then I remembered what I had to do to get passed the second stage

_I had to block mason's ghost._

Was that even possible? So I closed my eyes and focused. All I had to do was block him.

The darkness.

Everything.

Just had to put up my walls. I felt the nice cool wind brush on my skin as I continued to close my eyes. Just relax and breathe. I felt my hair flowing in the wind as I slowly opened my eyes, and to my surprise, Mason was gone.

Moments later another guardian came with a new ward and they both put it place. I was about to go until Guardian West called for me.

"Rose! I've been asked to take you to the Headmistresses office, now." He told me as friendly as he could. But he was a guardian after all.

"Sure, lead the way." I said. He nodded and we both started walking to the bitch's office.

After a few moments of silence West says, "Thank you by the way." I looked up to him with a confused look. "For telling us about the broken ward and for finding it. If it wasn't for you, we don't know what would of happened."

"How long was it broken?" I asked.

"A couple of days now, well, from what it looks like none of the guardians notice but you. How did you notice." He asked back.

I shrugged, "You just have to look." I half lied.

Instead of saying anything else, he just nodded, which I was grateful for.

We soon arrived at the bitch's office and when I got there, Dimitri, Alberta, Lissa, Christian and a Eddie all covered in mud there. Oh shoot, now I'm in trouble.

"Miss Hathaway, it's a pleasure you could join us," the bitch says and turns to West, "Thank you for bringing her Guardian West."

He nodded, he was about to say something, but bitch cut him off. "Now _Miss _Hathaway, would you like to explain to me why you left your charge!"

I held by breath in as I looked towards Eddie and Christian, I didn't bother looking at Lissa because all I could feel was anger. Then I looked at Dimitri and Alberta, they were both watching with guardian masks on. And then there was West. He was watching me, the face that he showed me said: _Stay calm. Breathe. Don't let it get the better of you. _That made feel much more better, I've only just met him but there was something about him that I could trust.

I looked back to the bitch and said, "I didn't feel very well so I needed to lie down for a while. When that didn't work, I went for a little walk and-"

"Do not lie Miss Hathaway!" She shouted, I wasn't even lying...that much. I didn't tell them about the book but the rest was true, well apart from being unwell part. "I bet you were with some of the Moroi boys and-"

Before she could finish and before I could stop her and defend myself, West spoke up. "She isn't lying." Everyone then turned to him, I gave him a bit of a smile for a 'thank you'. He saw it for a moment and then turned back to the bitch. "How do you think I found her? She's actually a hero. While she was walking around she found a broken ward and informed me as soon as possible. If she didn't go out for a _walk _then we don't know what could of happened. The ward was broken for a couple of days. So be _grateful _that she wasn't with Lord Ozera." He finished by putting up his guardian mask.

I looked around the room to find everyone a bit shocked and stunned by West's outburst, honestly so was I. I looked at West again, he looked older than Dimitri, so round about in his 30s. Not that I thinking him like that, it was just funny I hadn't seen him around.

Headmistress sighed and said, "Harris, I know you haven't been here for long and that you don't know Miss Hathaway, but are you sure are you saying is true?"

"Why would I lie? Like you said, I don't even know Miss Hathaway that well." God I could kiss West right now, but I won't, didn't think of him the same way I did for Dimitri.

Bitch frowned and said, "That's no excuse for-"

I cut her off, "No, it's no excuse for running off." I said, now all eyes were on me. I put my hands in my back jean pockets and continued. "I wasn't thinking and I was stupid." I looked over to the three with their mouths hanging open. "Princess, Lord Oreza, Mr Castile, I'm sorry for what I did and I just hope you can forgive me." Wow...I can't believe I just called them that. Wow, I'm more grown up than I realise. Then I turned back towards the bitch. I can't believe I was actually going to do this... "And Headmistress, I'm sorry for breaking the rules." Now she had her mouth hanging open. Then I started to yawn. "And if you don't mind, I would really like to go to bed now."

Instead of answering, bitch just nodded and I walked out, avoiding everyone's eyes. But I quickly got a look at West, who looked proud for me. I gave him a quick smile before leaving.

Now next up, Willow's and Kara's surprise. Can't wait.

_**MY POV**_

Rose had just left the room; everyone was stunned by what she just said, apart from Harris West.

Harris moved to the academy just a week ago, just when Rose found out about being Shadow-Kissed. Even though Rose just found out, Harris was always there, watching over her, making sure no harm came to her or Mitchell for that matter. Even though neither knew of him or of each other, he still cared for them. He was asked by his best friend and wife to look out for them, and he has been keeping his promise since then.

"Well that was..." The headmistress trailed off, lost for words.

"Strange." Guardian Petrov finished for her. Everyone nodded.

"Ugh, Headmistress?" Eddie asked nervously, everyone looked at him. "Can we go too? It's been a long day."

The headmistress nodded, "Yes you three may go." Then she looked to Harris, "You too Harris."

Harris nods and leaves the room, he had to make a call.

As soon as he was outside and no one was around, he got out his cell and clicked one.

The phone answered on the first ring.

"Hello."

"Hey it's me Harris."

"Harris. How is she, has anything happened?" The person asked through the phone whom was a male.

Harris clears his throat before answering, "Yeah she's fine. But I think she's close to passing through the second stage."

**DUH DUH DUH! So what do you guys think of this one? What's up with that Hakim book? Also what do you think about the surprise that Willow and Kara got planned? And what about Harris West? Yay or nay? Next Character Profile.**

**Kara Leadon **

**Birthdate -: **1991

**Family -: **Unknown

**Occupation -: **Student at the Dark Order

**Species -: **Dhampir (before being brought back to life)

Shadow-Kissed

**Significant Kills -: **Unknown

**Status -: **Alive (Brought back from the dead)

**Kara Luciana Leadon **is another main character of the story. Not much is known about her yet or who brought her back. But she is a Shadow-Kiss and is on the fourth stage. It is said she can read minds and read auras, this maybe because she is a 'big mouth'. She meets Rose in one of the dreams, the three (Willow) already seem very close.

**Relationships**

**Willow Markesan -: **Kara and Willow are 'close' friends, but not the best of friends. The reason for this is unknown but may have something to do with Kara's telepathy.

**Rose Hathaway -: **Rose and Kara already seem very close and share the love for running.

**Hope you liked**

**I OWN NOTHING! **


	5. Chapter 5: Godfather

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Last time on The Dark Shadows

_Anna-__"My birth name was Anastasia Fletcher, but now in your world I am known as Shadow-Kissed Anna."_

_Rose- "Shadow Warrior?"_

_Rose- "It was nothing," I said looking away from everyone, "It was just a headache."_

_Anna- "Well when a Spirit user brings someone back from the dead they give some of them their power, which makes them like a Moroi but not. They are also not what they used to be too. Like me I used to be a Dhampir but then Vlambir healed me back from the dead and well I became a Shadow Child then into a Shadow Warrior"_

_Anna- "Shadow-Kissed blood is much more powerful than Moroi."_

_Willow- "I'm Willow Markesan, Anna sent me here to talk to you."_

_Mia- "While I was looking around the library at Court and I asked if they had any books on Shadow-Kissed Anna and they gave me this."_

_Rose- "There's a ward broken,"_

_Harris- "Yeah she's fine. But I think she's close to passing through the second stage."_

_**ROSE POV**_

I woke up in a meadow, in the same clothes I was wearing today. To be honest I was a bit nervous. I mean, what kind of surprise would Willow and Kara have for me?

"Well hello stranger," Kara appeared from behind a tree with her normal day clothes on. I smiled and we hugged.

"It's so good to see you; you won't believe the day I had." I told her as we broke the hug. I looked around for Willow. "Hey, where's Willow?" I asked.

Kara struggles, "She'll be here in a minute."

I give her a questioning look. "As 'She'll be here in a minute' or 'she is dealing with the surprise'?" I asked.

She continued to struggle, "Please don't make me talk, at least not until she's here."

_Kara what are you hiding? _I sent her, since she could read minds I thought I could ask her that way.

She bites her lip and before she could say something, Willow called out.

"Hey guys!" She shouts.

"Thank god." Kara whispered.

I turned towards Willow who wasn't alone. A guy was with her, who had short messy dark brown hair, like Dimitri's only darker, like mine only lighter. His eyes were a light brown colour and skin was softly tanned. He looked cute and a bit nervous. What was even more weirder that he was too nervous to look at me. Hmm. Weird.

"Whose this." I said smiling to the guy who was still nervous.

Kara walked over to the guy and patted him on the back. "Come on 'the guy', tell her. She's not going to bite." Kara sort of joked.

The guy finally looked up at me and said. "I'm Mitch." That was all he said, but I felt there was more.

Willow looks at him and said "Mitch, she has a right to know."

"I have the right to know what?" I asked, feeling more confused than ever.

Mitch takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. "My name is Mitchell Hathaway." He opens his eyes to me again. "Your cousin."

_**MY POV**_

Harris walks into a bar, looking for someone. Then he spots him, or more likely them. James Leadon and his wife Leigh. James was Shadow-Kissed to Leigh and now two of the main leaders of the Dark Order.

He walks over to the table where they sit and takes a seat opposite them.

"Nice to see you again Harris." Leigh says in a nice tone with a smile on her face.

"You too Leigh, both of you." Harris said as he shakes James's hand.

There was a moment of silence as they waited for Harris's drink.

When it did Leigh broke the silence by asking, "So how is she?"

Harris takes a slip out of his drink. "She's fine by what I can tell. But we know what it's like to go through the first stages." Harris looks to James who nods to him in understanding.

"Does she know who you are?" James asks.

Harris shakes his head, "No, to her we just met. But I met her a long time ago."

_*****FLASHBACK TO 17 OR 16 YEARS AGO*****_

_Harris knocks on the door to the Hathaway house. He waits whist hearing children crying. He silently laughs at this, thinking just two years ago his best friend, Axel Hathaway, was a bad boy looking for trouble and now had a baby boy and a wife._

_Speaking of his wife, she opened the door with her beautiful smile on her face. "Harris!" The two hug._

"_Nice to see you too Caroline."As they break the hug, Caroline runs a hand through her light brown messy hair. "Long day?"_

_Caroline laughs softly and reply, "You could say that. With a sister-in-law who doesn't care about her daughter, it does give you a bit of a headache."_

"_Rose is here?" Harris asked. Rose was Axel's sister, Janine, daughter. Since she only cared about her charge, she never spent time with Rose, so always left her at the academy nursery, but sometimes Caroline and Axel took her in. Even though they weren't her parents, they loved her like a daughter._

"_Yeah she is," Caroline smiles sweetly to Harris and steps aside. "Come on in."_

_Harris steps inside as Caroline closes the door. They both walk into the living room where Axel is with both of the children, and holding baby Rose in his arms while Mitchell is asleep._

"_Well I never thought I'd see the day that Axel playing 'Mommy'", Harris jokes as he walks over to Axel._

_Axel chuckles, "Yeah, well, that's what little Rose does to you."_

_Harris smiles to Rose in Axel's arms, "May I?" Harris asks as he puts his arms out towards him._

_Axel smiles and says, "Of course." Axel hands baby Rose over to Harris carefully._

_Harris holds baby Rose carefully and tightly. He looks down at her with a smile on his face. She was a beautiful baby. With her dark deep chocolate brown eyes, her nicely tanned skin – even for a baby – and her little brown hairs growing on her head. As soon as Rose looked into Harris's dark green eyes, she laughed and smiled. Harris laughs along with her, "She's beautiful."_

"_She seems to like you." Caroline says coming up behind him._

_Harris nods, "Which is a good thing." Axel said. _

_Harris looks up to Axel whist raising an eyebrow. "A good thing?" He looks between Caroline and Axel, who are grinning at each other. "What are you guys hiding?"_

_Caroline looks at Rose. "Rose's father called us."_

"_And?" Harris asked._

"_He wants you to be Rose's godfather." Axel told Harris. _

_Harris looks at them in surprise. "What? Really?" He looks to both Caroline and Axel who nod, "Why?"_

"_Because he trusts you. Like we do." Caroline says as she places a hand on his shoulder. _

"_So?..." Axel says._

_Harris smiles, "I would be honoured." He looks over to Mitchell, still peacefully asleep. "But I thought I was Mitchell's godfather."_

"_You are, but I trust you enough to look out for both of them." Axel told him honestly. _

_Harris smiles more to Axel, "I won't let you down." _

_The two best friends smile at each other._

"_I'll get you something to drink." Caroline says as she walks out of the room and into the kitchen. _

_The two men laugh._

_*****END OF FLASHBACK*****_

"You have to protect her, Harris, you have to." Leigh tells Harris.

Harris looks at Leigh like she's stupid. "Why do you think I won't protect either of them." Harris stands up from his seat and puts some money on the table for his drink. "I am their godfather." And then he leaves.

_**ROSE POV**_

I was in shock. I mean all these year I thought it was just me and my Mom. But now...I have a cousin. All of this didn't make sense.

Kara bites her lip, "Well, I guess we'll leave it to you two then." Then Kara and Willow were gone. Leaving me with my new family member.

After a few moments of silence between us until I broke it.

"H...How?" I asked.

He takes another deep breath. "Your Mom, my aunt, Janine, is my father's sister. Which makes us..." He trails off.

"Family," I breathed. He nodded, "How come Mom never told me?"

"Maybe she didn't know how." He looks at the ground for a moment and then looks back up. "My parents died when I was three. When we were three."

I felt something in my heart break...and what's worst I didn't even know them. "I'm...sorry." He nodded, I run a hand through my hair. "This is a lot to take in."

"Tell me about it." He told me, "When the Dark Order told me about you, I thought at first that they were lying but then Willow and Kara told me about you and I knew it was true."

" Wait. The Dark Order?" I asked, he nodded, "You're a..." I trailed off. Even though I just met him. I felt like I knew him and I didn't want this life for him.

He nodded, "I'm on stage three at the moment."

"How did it happen?" I asked.

He sighed and sat down on the grass, "I was ten, leaving at a academy, with no family or friends." He pauses to look at me, seeing if he can trust me. "Even at that age, I was depressed. I hardly knew my parents since they died at when I was a young age and the people at the academy...well they weren't the nicest of people." I calmly sat down next to him, listening to every word. "So one day, I got a knife and...stabbed myself." He looks down. "I thought I was dying so I closed my eyes, but when I did, I heard someone burst into the room shouting my name. The next thing I knew I woke up at the Dark Order and them telling me what I was." He smiles, "After that things got better, I made friends, I have a life. But then I find out about you..."His eyes start to water, "And at first I was angry, why no one ever told me about you. Told me that I still had a family. And then I was happy, that I still had one...well if you want to be anyway."

I felt my eyes watering now too. "How did they die?"

Mitch cleared his throat, "Same way you did, car crash." There was a moment of silence, "Look... if you don't want anything to do with that's fine." He gets up, wipping off some of the tears.

"No, Mitch, wait." I stood up to. He was a bit taller than me like Kara, which would make it easier, I think. "I do want to know. I do. I mean, apart from my Mom, I never really had a family." I pause, "I thought Lissa's family like my family...but they died and it was just me and Lissa. But now with everything going on...I'm scared." Even though it was hard to admit, it was the truth. And my cousin, who I just found out about, was the first person I told. "I'm scared. I mean I see ghosts and there's something dark in me coming from Lissa. And what's even worst is that I can't even tell my best friend who is like my sister and the man I love that I'm something not normal. And if I do that could get them killed...and I don't know what else to do." At this point I was bursting into tears.

Mitch quickly pulled me into a hug, his chin on the top of my head. It was a nice hug. The one that told me that everything was fine.

For then on we stood there, hugging each other. It wasn't anything romantic –he's my cousin – it was a friendly one. A supportive one.

_**MY POV**_

Leigh and James arrived back at the mansion.

As they entered Leigh asked, "Do you really think he can do it? Protect her?"

James turned to his wife, "Yes and no. Harris does care for both Rose and Mitch. But if he can do it is another thing." He finishes by saying, "He can't be in two places at once."

They stop talking when Kara walks down the stairs in her Pjs.

"Mom, Dad, you two are back late." Kara said as she got to the last steps.

Leigh walks over to her and says, "I know, I'm sorry." She kisses her daughter on the forehead. "Where is everyone?"

Kara smiles, "It's fine and their all in bed, I just stayed up to wait for you guys.

"Is Mitch..." James trailed off.

Kara nodded, "Yeah, he was nervous at first but I think he'll be okay. Rose is a great person and I think she could need Mitch in her life, like he does her."

James smiled and nodded, "Yes, well, I think it's time you went to sleep." James kisses Kara on the fore head. "Night my daughter."

Kara grins, "Night Dad, night Mom." She runs up the stairs and to her room.

Leigh turns back to James, "Do you think we should tell them? Rose and Mitch? About Harris? Abut everything?"

James sighs, "Soon, when they're both ready to face the truth."

"When is that going to be James?" Leigh asks, "Because no matter how old or young they are, they'll never be ready." Leigh walks into the living room angry, leaving James to think.

_**ROSE POV**_

I woke up the next morning to find my pillow wet. Shoot, I was crying. But then I smiled.

_I have a cousin._

It was an hour before I had to meet Dimitri for training, so I got up, had a shower, and got dressed. Then I headed for the cafe to get a bite to eat before going to training.

As I got something, I saw Christian, Mia, Adrian, Eddie and Lissa at the table, so I decided to join them. I said "hi" when I sat down, since they were in the middle of a talking, the mumbled "hi's" and got back to talking. The only one not talking was Lissa. She was still upset and angry about last night, so stayed quite...for a while.

"What is wrong with you?" Everyone went silence and turned to Lissa, whose hands were in fists on the table.

"Ugh...Lissa." Christian whispered, trying to calm her down.

"No!" Lissa shouted standing up, "What is wrong with you Rose? I mean your now the same Rose I knew a week ago!" Everyone in the cafe was now watching.

Suddenly, anger filled me as I slammed out of my chair. "You don't know anything about me!" I yelled, which sounded more like a roar.

The guardians were watching me carefully as if it looked like I was going to attack her. And Lissa had calmed down but...was shocked by reaction. She thought I might have more self control.

And then I knew what was happening. The darkness. It's anger. It was drowning me.

I quickly closed my eyes, trying to control it. I took deep breaths to calm myself. All I had to do was breathe. I felt two hot tears run down my cheek as I opened my eyes again. I quickly acted and grabbed my things.

"I got to go." I said and ran out.

I quickly went to Dimitri's session.

When I entered the gym, Dimitri turned around to me to say something but then he saw my face and worry was written all over his face.

"Rose?" He stepped forward towards me, "Are you okay?"

Instead of saying 'yes, I'm fine, it's nothing.' I knew I didn't want to say that so I burst into tears.

Dimitri quickly pulled me into a hug and stroked my long wavy curly hair. So from then I cried into his chest, feeling like my whole world was falling apart.

**WELL THERE YOU GO!** **A bit of a Rose/Dimitri moment. What did you guys think about the Godfather part? Just to let you know Rose and Mitch have no idea that they **_**have **_**a Godfather. Plus since Rose was young when it happened, she can't remember her aunt and uncle either. Also what do you think of Rose's cousin, Mitch? Next up, character profile.**

**Mitch Hathaway**

**Birthdate –: **1991 or 1992 (age 18)

**Family -: **Axel Hathaway (Father +)

Caroline Hathaway (Mother+)

Rose Hathaway (Cousin)

Harris West (Godfather)

Janine Hathaway (Aunt)

Unnamed Aunt

**Occupation** -: Student at the Dark Order

**Species -: **Dhampir (Before suicide)

Shadow-Kissed

**Significant Kills -: **Unknown

**Status -: **Alive (Brought back from the dead)

**Mitchell Axel "Mitch" Hathaway **is the main character of the story and is cousins with Rose (three months older than Rose). At the age of three, Mitch's parents died in a car crash so couldn't really remember them. In one of the flashbacks it seems to show that Rose did know her aunt, uncle and cousin, but couldn't remember. Ever since his parents death he had been living at an academy, where he got bullied a lot. One day when he was ten, he stabbed himself. He thought he was dying until someone came into the room calling his name and then he woke up at the Dark Order, as a Shadow Child. It is unknown who found him or who he bonded with.

When the Dark Order informed Mitch about Rose, at first he thought they were lying, but both Kara and Willow confirmed it. At first he was nervous about meeting his long-lost-cousin, but when they did, it looks to be a strong relationship.

**Relationships**

**Rose Hathaway -: **They may have known each other when they were younger but hard to remember. And since they just met, their relationship looks to be a strong one.

**BTW! Some one asked me about the wards. Well I have to tell you now that the 'Old People' were Moroi's. Like it said in the story, when people used to know of Shadow People, the Old People created the wards to keep anything dead out (so like ghosts and Strigoi.) Hope that helps.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**


	6. Chapter 6: Bond

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Last time on The Dark Shadows

_Anna-"My birth name was Anastasia Fletcher, but now in your world I am known as Shadow-Kissed Anna."_

_Rose- "Shadow Warrior?"_

_Rose- "It was nothing," I said looking away from everyone, "It was just a headache."_

_Anna- "Well when a Spirit user brings someone back from the dead they give some of them their power, which makes them like a Moroi but not. They are also not what they used to be too. Like me I used to be a Dhampir but then Vlambir healed me back from the dead and well I became a Shadow Child then into a Shadow Warrior"_

_Anna- "Shadow-Kissed blood is much more powerful than Moroi."_

_Willow- "I'm Willow Markesan, Anna sent me here to talk to you."_

_Mia- "While I was looking around the library at Court and I asked if they had any books on Shadow-Kissed Anna and they gave me this."_

_Rose- "There's a ward broken,"_

_Harris- "Yeah she's fine. But I think she's close to passing through the second stage."_

_Mitch – "Your cousin."_

_Axel - _"_He wants you to be Rose's godfather."_

_Mitch – __"I'm on stage three at the moment."_

_Rose - "But now with everything going on...I'm scared."_

_James - "Yes and no. Harris does care for both Rose and Mitch. But if he can do it is another thing."_

_Rose - "You don't know anything about me!"_

_**ROSE POV**_

"Rose, are you okay?" Willow asked after I told them what happened yesterday. I was walking around in frustration with my hands in my hair.

"No." I growled, Mitch, Kara and Willow keep telling me it wasn't my fault but it was. I should of controlled the darkness. "It's all my fault." I said for the millionth time.

"Rose how many times do we have to tell you, it's not your fault." Mitch said as he walked int front of me, making me stop. He puts his hands on my shoulders and says, "Your only on the second stage Rose. Your learning. Like we all did."

Kara nodded, "He's right Rose, You can't blame yourself."

"It's the darkness, it happens to everyone." Willow states.

I sighed and nodded, "I know, I just thought...it wouldn't be this hard."

Kara laughed, "None of us did, but look at us now. It's not easy I'd tell you that, but it's worth it in the end..."

I laughed too, "When did you get so wise?"

Kara thought about it for a second, "Since I became telepathic." We all laughed after she said that.

"Can I ask, how many Shadow Children are there?"

Kara and Willow looked at each other before Willow answered, "In the Dark Order, about seven."

I got out of Mitch's hands and asked, "Wait, how many are there? I mean Shadow Kissed wise."

"To be honest, we can't be sure." Willow clears her throat, "The Dark Order isn't the only Shadow Kissed group."

"What do you mean?" I asked narrowing my eyebrows.

"What she means to say is..." Kara trails off.

"Willow means is that there are a lot more Shadow Kissed people in the world." Mitch tells me, "Like Russia, France, England..."

"But America is the main place." Kara finishes.

How come I'm only being told this now?

"Because you never asked!" Kara shouted. Shoot. She can read minds.

"Sorry." I said.

Kara shakes her head, "Don't worry."

I smiled, "So, anything else I should know?"

"Oh yeah, James wants to meet you." Mitch told me.

"James?"

"Yeah he's the leader of the Dark Order." Mitch said.

"And my father." Kara confessed. I gave her a strange look. "It's a really long story. He's Shadow-Kissed to my mom who brought him back from the dead when they were in there teens. Then I came around. And when I was six, I died." I was a little taken back by that last bit. "I climbed up a tree and fell off, breaking my neck. My mom healed me and well..."

I nodded in understanding.

"She healed me too." My head snapped up to Mitch. "I'm also bonded to Kara's mom."

I blinked in shock. "What?"

"She's one of the main Spirit users out of the Dark Order."

"And how many are there in the Dark Order."

"About 5 or 8, but three of them don't really like to use their magic." Willow told me.

"Yeah and it was kind of hard on the first stage, when your mom and dad were..." Mitch trailed off but I think we all knew what he was going to say.

Kara closed her eyes and held up her hands. "Don't even remind me." We all laughed.

Then the meadow started to fade. I quickly said to goodbye to everyone and they told me that they'll be here tomorrow with James. Great.

I woke up as usual to have a shower and get dressed.

I was on time for my session with Dimitri today. When I entered the gym, mine and Dimitri eyes connected. He was looking at me with worry in his dark, dark eyes. After my break down yesterday he let me go early. But something in his eyes told me we would be talking about it. And now I guess today is that day.

But first, we did training. I did my laps and then we did some moves. Soon – too soon for me – the session was over.

As we were putting the things away, Dimitri spoke, "What was that about yesterday?"

"What do you mean." I said hoping to dropped the subject.

Dimitri, being Dimitri, wasn't going to let it go that easy. "Rose."

I looked up to him and said, "It was nothing, alright, so just drop it." I went over to the chairs and grabbed my bag. I was almost to the door when I heard Dimitri again.

"I heard what happened yesterday." I paused, "About your fight with Lissa." I heard his footsteps getting close to me. "And how you said she didn't know anything about you."

I finally turned to him, we were only five feet away from each other. "So?" I asked pushing my lips together.

"Rose, she's known you since you guys were five, how could she not know you." He told me.

I sighed and said, "Who really does know me?" Before he could say anything else, I quickly left.

After everything that has happened, I couldn't go to classes today. I couldn't handle everyone staring at me. So instead I walked around. As I did I got to a little river. It looked like something that I would remember...

The meadow! The river, it was still here. Even though it wasn't as beautiful as it was in the dream, it was still it. And it made me feel safe and warm. I went to the edge of the river, dropped by bag and sat down with my knees up and my arms wrapped around them and continued to stare at the river.

I didn't know how long I sat there for before someone came. "Miss Hathaway?"

I looked over my shoulder to see Guardian West. "Guardian West, what are you doing here?"

"Please call me Harris." He said.

"Only if you call me Rose." I smiled, he returned it as he sat down next to me.

"Now, the main question is, why are you not in your class."Harris asked.

I laughed, "If i said I wasn't feeling so well, would you believe me?"

Harris shakes his head, "No."

"Then I'm skipping." I confessed.

"Are you skipping because of what happened yesterday?" God things got around quickly. "It's fine if you don't want to talk about –"

"No, it's fine." I said, for some reason...I feel like I could trust him. "It's just...Even thought me and Lissa have known each other for years and we have a bond...I feel like...she still doesn't know me that well."

There was silence.

"Maybe that's a good thing." Harris said.

"What do you mean?"

Harris sighed, "What I mean is that it's not really good to have only one person your close with. You rely on them too much and well...It could end badly."

Even though I didn't know him that well...he did make sense.

"So your saying...I shouldn't really tell Lissa so much?"

"Yes and no. But really it's up to you."

Awhile after that, he left me to my thoughts. I sat there for the whole day just thinking about everything.

Dimitri. Lissa. Shadow-Kissed. Mitch. My aunt and uncle. Willow. Kara. Anna.

It was all just too much.

After classes were finished I was feeling kind of tired so I ran into one of the guardians and told them to tell Dimitri that I wasn't feeling very well and went to bed. They agreed.

So as soon as I got to my room and my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

For the first couple of hours I slept in the darkness. But then I was in the meadow, I relax for a minute, just taking in the moment.

"Would you like to tell me why you weren't in classes?" A voice called. Even though I had my eyes closed, I knew who it was.

"There are many reasons Anna, but the main question is how you knew." I said as I opened my eyes and turned towards her.

She smiles to me, "I happen to know a lot of people Rose and I'm always watching."

I laughed, "Of course you are." But then I realised what she said, "Whoa, who do you know?"

She was about to answer but then a voice stopped her.

"You must be Rose." I turned around to see a man who had sandy blonde hair with amber eyes.

"Depends whose asking." I said.

He chuckles, "I'm James Leadon, the leader of the Dark Order and-"

I cut him off by saying, "Kara's father."

He smiled and nodded whist putting his hand out to me. "Nice to meet you Rose, I've heard so many things about you."

I shook his hand, "Good things I hope."

He laughs again, "Yes one of the things they said is that you very funny."

"Glad to make people laugh."

I didn't notice that Anna was standing beside me.

"So, what's up?" I asked

Anna smiled to me, "Well there's something we need to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"You passed through your second stage." James told me.

"What! Really?" I asked looking from Anna to James.

They both nodded.

"How did you guys know?" I asked.

"I can feel any Shadow Child who passed through a stage and you have." Anna told me.

"It's amazing actually," James said. "Normally it takes nearly five months for someone to get passed each stage. You proved us wrong."

I smiled, "What do I need to do to get passed the third stage."

"Well," James starts as he walks over to the river, "You need to learn how to use your physical abilities." Anna and I started to follow. "Also how to contact one of your own."

"Contact one of my own?"

He nods, "Shadow-Kissed people can contact each other just by using their minds."

Whoa, Willow never told me this. "Wow, that's is so cool." I said and made Anna and James laugh.

"Yes it is, I'll get Kara, Willow and Mitch to patience with you." He walks back over to me and says, "Until then Rose, go to classes."

I laughed, "I'll try." When I said that the dream started to fade. Both Anna and James started to walk away from me. "Wait!" I called, they both turn to look at me. "Does the name _Hakim _mean anything to you?"

They both flinch at the name and they look at each other for a moment before Anna replies. "Nothing, why?" Something in her voice made me unsure.

"No reason, it's just that...You called me 'Young Hakim'" I said.

Anna quickly reacts by saying, "It means 'wise-person'" Another lie.

"Oh, okay, thanks." I said coolly and then the dream ended.

**So end of chapter here guys, I was thinking of making this story into three separate ones, so once for each story. But with how many chapter's there are and one bit is going to happen, I decided to stick it all into one. Someone said something about the chapter's being too short. I'M REALLY SORRY! I write nearly 2,000 words for each one and I end the chapter when it's the right time. That's why I started adding **_**MY POV **_**into it, so it can make it a bit longer. Also I'm going to start naming the chapter's soon.**

**Now what did you think of the story so far? What do you think of the new characters? The new twists? Let me know please! Next up, character profile.**

**Harris West**

**Birthdate -: **Unknown (around about in his 30s)

**Family -: **Unnamed Wife +

Rose Hathaway (Goddaughter)

Mitch Hathaway (Godson)

**Occupation -: **Guardian at Vlambir's Academy

Works with the Dark Order

**Species -: **Moroi

Shadow-Kissed (Unsure)

**Significant Kills -: **Unknown

**Status -: **Alive (Unknown if he was brought back from the dead)

**Harris Lucas West **is a supporting character of the story. He was best friends with Axel Hathaway; Mitch's father and Rose's uncle. It is unknown yet if he is a Shadow-Kissed, but the chances are that he is. Soon after Rose's and Mitch's births, he was named godfather to them. But after Axel's and Caroline's deaths, he couldn't be in their lives for a reason which is not said. But he watched over them and made sure no harm came to them.

When Rose discovered she was a Shadow-Kissed (as well as talking to Anna), Harris went to be a Guardian at the school, to keep a closer eye on Rose.

**That's it**

**I OWN NOTHING! **


	7. Chapter 7: Lying

**I OWN NOTHING! **

I woke up the next morning to feel better than yesterday, but then I looked over at the clock.

SHIT!

I'M LATE FOR CLASS!

I quickly jumped in the shower, got changed and grabbed my things. How the hell did I over slept? Well I guess with all the crying I've been doing lately, it just made me really tired. I could feel through the bond that Lissa was worried about me. We haven't spoken since our fight and she was wondering where I was lately.

I quickly left my room and walked out of the girls dorms. Dam I was late, Stan was going to kill me. Not only that, Dimitri was going to ask even _more _questions. Great, that's just what I needed.

As I was walking pasted the woods, I paused.

You know when you get that sick, dizzy 'something's wrong' feeling mixed with you heart race is going faster than normal. Well I was feeling that. I didn't know why, but something was telling me right at this moment that something was going on...

Outside the wards.

I looked towards the woods; I was only five feet away from being outside the wards. I thought of all the reasons why something would be going on outside the wards.

One: Strigoi

Two: Strigoi

Three: Strigoi

So basically something to do with Strigoi. But then my gut feeling wasn't so sure.

Before I thought twice about it, I dropped my bag and slowly walked out of the wards. The only thing I could hear or feeling was my heart beating so fast I was sure I was going to have a heart attack. Then before I knew it, I was outside the wards; I quickly looked behind me so I knew that no one was behind me and saw me.

Nope, no one. I quickly went through the woods before someone noticed me. It was dark (day is night to humans) and cold, I should of really put a jumper on, but that's me.

As I continued to walk through the woods, I could hear voices, as I got closer and closer, I could see two figures.

One of them had dark raven black hair with dark deep brown eyes. The older also had black hair, but it was jet-black (so darker) and she had grey eyes. So I knew from their eyes that they weren't Strigoi.

"Must you go after the girl?" Asked the raven haired girl.

The jet-black headed girl laughed, "She must die or the legend will come true."

_Legend? _"We can't be sure that the legend or prophecy is true; for all we know it could be a wife's tale."

"_The _psychic saw it Emma!" Okay so I figured out the raven head's name. "Plus, Dallas doesn't want to be too careful. As soon as the girl is dead, I'll kill the boy."

"Camille, they are just children." Emma said with a firm voice, "They can't stop Dallas, no matter what prophecy or legend says so."

"And like I said," Camille steps forward towards Emma, "We can't be too careful."

At that moment, I took a step forward. Big mistake. A twig snapped. Both Camille and Emma flinch at the noise and turn my way. At the same time, a hand covered my mouth and dragged me behind a tree.

This day couldn't get any better.

_**MY POV**_

Harris was walking along the fields of the academy, doing his duty.

What he couldn't stop thinking about is Rose. And how hard everything was for her. She couldn't even tell her bond mate what was going on. Harris knew how hard it was keeping things from your bond mate. Like with Lora. Dear sweet Lora. The love of Harris's life and his bond mate and also loving wife. Once when he tried to keep things from her, it almost killed them both. But it didn't matter much to Harris now, Lora died soon after that.

His thoughts of Lora stopped as he noticed a bag on the ground new to the wards. Harris had seen that bag before, but couldn't remember –

_ROSE!_

Harris looked towards the woods.

_She wouldn't have._

Harris quickly reacted by kneeing down and putting his hand on the ground and closing his eyes. One of Harris's gifts is that he could see into the past of things just by touching something.

Then he saw into the past what feared him most, Rose going into the woods.

He quickly opened his eyes and got up. He stepped out of the wards and quickly went to find Rose.

He quickly found her, staring at something. He followed her glaze two see women.

"_The _psychic saw it Emma!" Said the first women. "Plus, Dallas doesn't want to be too careful. As soon as the girl is dead, I'll kill the boy."

_Oh no._

"Camille, they are just children." The second women said, "They can't stop Dallas, no matter what prophecy or legend says so."

"And like I said," The first women who spoke said, "We can't be too careful."

Then Harris saw Rose move her foot, wrong choice. A twig snapped, both of the women flinched at the sound. As they both turned towards Rose, Harris quickly reacts by grabbing her arm and covering her mouth as he dragged them behind a tree.

She struggled against Harris, trying to break free.

"Rose. Calm down. It's me. Harris." Harris whispered in her ear so the two women wouldn't here. He had to protect Rose. Even from herself.

Rose then stopped struggling and stayed still.

"What was that." Said one of the women.

The other one sighed, "Properly just a rabbit, we should get going."

"We still have to kill the girl."

"Not yet." The other one growled.

"You don't tell me what to do Emma."

"Now's not the right time Camille, not while she has protection."

They both left soon after that.

_**ROSE'S POV**_

"Now's not the right time Camille, not while she has protection."

They both left, much to Camille's disgust. I wondered who they were talking about. But then how did Harris know I was here?

As soon as they left, Harris left his hand from my mouth go, but still had his hand on my arm.

"_Come on,_" He growled as he dragged me out of the woods.

As soon as we got back into the wards, I ripped my arm away from him and grabbed my bag.

"Thanks for taking me back, but I think I can make it back to my room thanks." I said.

"I don't think so," He grabbed my arm again and started to drag, "We need to talk."

I knew in his voice not to argue.

We managed to get to my room without being seen. As soon as we got into my room, the fight started.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He shouted.

"I don't know." I confessed, "I had this weird feeling and...I don't know. My gut told to look!"

"You are so reckless sometimes!"

"Do you know who they were?" I asked.

He looked at me widened eyed and said, "No."

"Don't lie!" I shouted, "What am I to you? A fool? Because I can tell you something now, I'm not."

"I don't think you are." He said in a low voice.

"Then why do you care!" I yelled

"Because I'm your godfather!" He yelled back at me.

Time stopped at that moment as I tried so hard not to faint. But in the end, I did.

_**MY POV**_

"Because I'm your godfather!" Harris yelled to Rose.

Then she fainted. Harris managed to get her just in time before she hit her head on something.

Harris knew he couldn't take her to the nurse because they would be asking questions...And he didn't want to put Rose through that. She had already been through too much.

So he quickly put her on the her bed, sat down on the seat opposite the bed and waited.

_**ROSE'S POV**_

I woke up about half an hour later after I fainted. I looked around to see Harris still here.

"You okay?" He asked.

Instead of answering the question I asked, "Is it true?"

He looks down before nodding.

"Oh my god." I said as I took a deep breath, "And do you know?"

He nods again, "Yes that you are Shadow-Kissed." Then the next thing that he said really shocked me. "And so am I."

My eyes widened, "What?...how is that possible." He was about to reply until I put my hands up, "Don't answer that." I got up from the bed and started walking around. "When were you going to tell me?"

He struggled, "Yes...when the time was right."

I sighed.

"I'm also Mitch's," I turned to look at him again. "I've been named both of you're godfather."

"Does Mitch know?" I asked, he shook his head. "Is that why you moved here? To keep an _eye _on me?"

"It was nothing like that, I'm your godfather, I want to protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

He sighed, "I'm not allowed to tell you."

"You not allowed to tell me?" I growled, "Oh so I'm suppose to go on like nothing has changed, apart from the fact I got a cousin I never knew about as well as a godfather and I'm something, not quite normal."

"I know this is a lot to take in but –

I cut him off, "A lot to take in? This is more than a lot. How could you lie to me? To Mitch."

"I never meant to hurt you or Mitch."

I closed my eyes and turned away from him. "Go."

"Rose –

"GO!" I yelled.

The next thing I heard was the door close and I dropped to the floor in tears.

After a few hours of me crying I heard a knock at the door. I quickly leaned against the door and didn't make a sound. I already knew who it was.

"Rose?" Lissa asked from the other side of the door. "I'm sorry about that fight we had in the cafe, and for what I said. But I can't help but feel your hiding something from me. Something...important." Silent tears went down my cheeks. "Me, Eddie, Mia, Guardian Belikov, Adrian and even Christian are worried about you, so please tell us what's happening." I stayed silent, waiting for her to go. I knew if I told her everything, I could get her killed, and would be my fault.

After a few minutes, she gave up and left.

It had been really a long day of crying and I was really tired so I decided to go to bed.

I quickly got into some Pjs and went to sleep.

Then I was in a dream. But it wasn't the meadow I always woke up to with my best friends and my cousin who has been like a brother to me there.

I woke up in a grave yard...

**Sorry going to have to end it there! Remember what I said, some of the secrets that James and the other leaders are hiding are going to be revealed. SOME OF THEM! So you going to have to hold on for three or four more chapters. There is a lot more to reveal and Rose and the others will uncover secrets that will change everything, even in the vampire world. Today I'm not going to do a file because I got a bit of writer's block **** I hate it when that happens. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know everything is going a bit fast, but I'm a fast person.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**


	8. Chapter 8: Grave Yard

**I OWN NOTHING!**

The grave yard was dark and foggy. The grass was dark and wet. The cold wind was not so welcoming. I felt myself shaking with fear and breathing heavy. I was around old stone graves, so old I think they were older than the queen.

"You must be Rose."

I quickly turned around to find...

"Camille." I choked.

"Ah, so you do know me." There was something in her voice that scared the crap out of me.

"What do you want? Where am I?"

"Why don't you ask them." She said pointing behind me. I followed her point and what I saw shocked me.

_Caroline Louise Hathaway_

_Loving daughter, wife and mother_

_Axel Charles Hathaway_

_Loving son, husband, brother, uncle and father_

I held back the tears. I was now looking at my Aunt and Uncle's graves, the people who I never met.

"And how they died was so tragic." I knew that they died in a car crash, but tone in her voice made me unsure.

I slowly turned to her and said, "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, doesn't Little Hakim know how her poor, poor uncle and aunt died?"

I narrowed my eyebrows, "Yeah a car crash." Even my voice sounded unsure of that.

She laughed, "Why, you have so much to learn."

"What do you want?"

She smirked, "I want to kill you of course."

I shivered, "Why?"

She sighed, "Let's put it like this, if you don't come to me, your cousin dies."

My eyes widened, "No please don't!"

"I won't if you come to me and die."

I blinked and said, "Where?"

Her smirk grew bigger, "There's a ware house near you're academy, go there. I'll be waiting."

Then the grave yard and Camille were gone.

I woke up back in the real world while jumping out of my bed. I didn't have much time, I needed to get there fast or Camille will kill Mitch, my only family have right now...well apart from unknown until now godfather Harris.

I quickly grabbed some clothes and got changed into them I didn't care what I looked like, all I needed were clothes.

When I left my room I knew these would be my final minutes. But then I started to think...why die without a fight.

Without even thinking about it clearly, I sneaked to the academy's kitchens and looked for a knife. As I found it, I quickly hid it in my jeans, so if I bumped into anyone or when I meet Camille, they won't notice it.

As I ran through the halls of the school (being careful not to be spotted), I finally got outside and saw an opening to run out of the wards, so I did.

**I know it's a very, very short chapter but the next one will be a big fight to survive. So what do you think of the plot so far? Do you like the story lines? Tell me plz! **


	9. Chapter 9: Dead Warehouse

**I OWN NOTHING!**

I walked through - which seem like – never ending woods. It was cold and I only had my arms wrapped around me to keep me warm. No matter how cold I was, I had to keep on going, for Mitch's sake.

But I knew if I survived this, I was going to have a cold.

My thoughts went onto Lissa, and how will she cope without a Shadow-Kiss in her life. Who will suck the darkness out of her so she won't go insane? Who would understand what she is going through with the darkness so she won't feel like she's alone? To all of these questions there were no answers. No answers that could comfort me before I got killed. But one answer for sure did comfort me, knowing that Dimitri will look out for Lissa.

I closed my eyes and imagined his lips on mine. His soft, warm lips. It just gave me more reason to live, to see his beautiful dark, dark brown eyes. To feel his arms wrapped around me. To say I –

I walked out into an open and from a distance I could see the warehouse that Camille was telling me about. I stopped walking and looked at the warehouse. The place I _might _die tonight.

My legs started to move again, towards my death.

Before I knew it, I was in front of the scary looking warehouse, looked like nothing was in there. But I knew better. Mitch was in there.

I quickly found an entrance into the warehouse, and went in. As the door closed, it left echoes off the walls. In walked into the centre of the warehouse.

"Mitch!" I shouted, "Mitch! Where are you?"

No one answered.

I could hear my heart racing more than normal and that feeling I had before I ran into Camille and Emma.

"He isn't here." I turned around to find Camille.

"What do you mean? You said you had him." I said, my voice unsure.

She laughed, "Silly girl, do you believe everything you hear?"

Before I could say anything, she lunged at me with such speed that it happened within a second. Next thing I knew I was on the ground, my face in aching pain. She punched me in the face. Hard. Then she kicked me in the back with such force, I thought I was going to die there and then. The pain was like a knife going into you –

The knife!

As I moved my weak hand to where the knife was, however Camille grabbed my hand and bit my wrist. I screamed in pain. She wasn't a Strigoi, but her teeth felt like it. It was then I notice she was a Moroi. How could a weak Moroi have such strength to put down a Dhampir. Unless she was...

Shadow Kissed! She was Shadow Kissed! Or a Shadow Warrior. That means she was much more stronger than I was at the moment and I hadn't even started learning my abilities.

As she continued to kick me, punch me and bit me (but didn't drink from me), I knew I was going to die.

But then a voice popped into my head.

_ROSE! ROSE! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME! DON'T GIVE UP! _

I knew that voice...

_Kara? _I said in my thoughts as the aches and pains continued to come.

_Rose? _Kara replied in relief. _YOU CAN HEAR ME!_

_Yeah, how can I hear you? _I asked, even though I thought it was my imagination playing with me at the moment.

_Yeah it's another Shadow-Kiss side affect, you can talk to other Shadow Kisses in your head – anyway that's not the point. GET UP AND FIGHT!_

I tried to do as she said, but then Camille kicked me in the face.

_I...can't... _I said weakly.

_You have to Rose! Harris, my Mom and Dad are on their way. So it won't be long, but you have to do what to you can to fight back! YOU CAN'T GIVE UP! WE NEED YOU! LISSA, DIMITRI, MITCH AND EVERYBODY ELSE NEEDS YOU! _

When she screamed Lissa's, Dimitri's and Mitch's names in my head, I knew I had to fight.

Camille was about to kick me again, but out of nowhere, with all my strength, my hand grabbed it, twisted it and she fell to the ground. As soon as she did, I quickly reacted, ignoring the deadly pain in my body, as I got up and reached for the knife in my jeans.

"STAY BACK!" I yelled as I held up the knife towards her, breathing heavy.

She looked at me for a moment while still on the ground and laughed. As she got up she said, "You silly little _girl_, do you really think you can defend yourself with a _knife?_" She laughed again with the coldness in the warehouse becoming colder as she did. "You must be sadly mistaken."

Then she pushed me against the wall, making the knife slip out of my hands. She punched me again, and instead of taking it, I punched back. But it wasn't enough. We punched, kicked, blocked, but she was still winning.

But no matter how much my bad wanted to stop, as it was bleeding in utter pain, I couldn't give up. Not again.

From the corner of my eye I saw the knife not so far away. I needed to get it, it was the only way I could slow her down.

So my body reacted and my bloody fist hit the back of Camille's head, making her fall to the left, which was good because the knife was on the right said. As soon as she hit the fall, I saw her struggling to get up. I didn't have much time.

I leaped towards the knife, once again ignoring the pain in my body that was telling me to stop. As soon as I got it, I heard Camille lung for me. I quickly turned, pointing the knife at her. Before she could stop, she landed on the knife, her face 5 inches away from mine.

I watched her eyes go from pure evil to pure of shock. It wasn't until then I realised where the knife stabbed her.

In the heart.

Her eyes turned into white as snow, as dead. Her skin became a sickening pale and you could see all of her veins popping out. She gasped her last painful breath before she froze.

She was dead.

I quickly pushed her off of me, letting go of the knife as well.

I screamed in terror and shock at what I just done. I didn't mean to kill her, I only wanted to slow her down.

I gasped as my hand covered my mouth and I crawled to the wall, leaning for support.

All I could see right now was Camille. Dead.

It wasn't until then the exit doors slammed open and I collapsed into the pain and sorrow.

**Whoa...Thanks guys for all your comments. It's really good having all this support about the plots. I will get more Dimitri and Lissa in the story and less Dreamworld too. So, do you think Rose will survive. Kinda freaky how she killed Camille, it almost scared me. But it's really how I saw it, the next chapter will leave a huge cliff-hanger I assure you. Then I won't redo it for another week to torment you guys for a while, hehehe, I'm evil :D It's not only that it's because...I got school work too guys... See you in the next chapter.**

**Oh yeah also I will be adding some more character profiles after the next chapter, so if after the next chapter it says the story has a new chapter, it might be the character profiles. :D **


	10. Chapter 10: Thank You

**I OWN NOTHING!**

I woke up in a nice warm room on a nice sofa. It wasn't the only thing I woke up too.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy head." Mitch said as he sits on the coffee table.

Wait one minute, where the hell am I? I sit up, but close my eyes in pain as my head feels like I've been run over by a tuck.

"Mitch?" I asked, not so sure if this was a dream or reality.

But then he gives me a cheesy smile that told me that I was seeing him in person. "Yep Couz, the one, the only."

That's when I jumped at him and hugged him tightly. I really thought Camille had him, but knowing he was safe and unharmed, made me want to cry in happiness.

Which I did.

"Shh..." He whispered hugging me back and stoking my hair.

"I thought she had you..." I cried.

I felt him nod, "I know...I know."

We hugged while I cried. I didn't really care where we were, only that he was safe. But then...I killed someone. In cold blood. I knew it was in self defuse but it's still killing a soul.

"Rose." I broke the hug with Mitch to see James and Harris.

"James, Harris...I would say it's good to see you but I don't even know where we are." I said as I wiped my tears away.

They both chuckled. "Good to see you too Rose. Welcome to our home or as we like to call it, our HQ."

I looked around as they sat on the sofa opposite me and Mitch sat next to me. The place didn't look like a HQ area. It was a mansion. It looked like a Queen could live here.

"This is your HQ?" I asked in disbelief.

Everyone laughed at my reaction. "Yes it is." Harris said.

It was then when Mitch grabbed my hand and held it tight. I looked at him for a moment and saw he was a bit angry. I didn't know why until I looked at Harris...

I gasped and said, "You know..." Mitch looked at me and nodded. "Since when?"

He took a breath to cool himself down. "Since four hours ago." Whoa, he just found out that Harris is our godfather four hours ago and I've known since...

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"For a day." James told me

"A day?"

James nodded.

"What about the academy, wouldn't they know that I'm missing by now?"

Harris sighed, "I got that covered, I told them me and you have gone out for a day but got stuck somewhere."

I nodded, but just to make sure I checked Lissa's emotions. She was worried. She only just found out that I was with Harris. She was also confused why I was with him. That's when I got sucked into her head.

She was in the headmistress's office alone, well not alone. The head bitch, Dimitri and Alberta were there too.

"Are you sure you don't know why Rose went off with Guardian West?" Questioned Alberta. What the heck was this?

Lissa shook her head, "No, I'm sorry, but why are you asking me this?"

Alberta sighed and looked to the head bitch. "We think that Rose and West may have...relationship." Right there and then I wanted to burst out laughing.

_Seriously?_

_Yeah we have a relationship, a goddaughter and godfather relationship._

I thought to myself.

But Lissa took it seriously and gasped, "Why would Rose do that? Where are they? Why didn't you stop them from leaving?"

From the corner of Lissa's eye I saw Dimitri looking mad and sad. He was upset but also a bit jealous. But Lissa didn't know that though.

"We didn't know that they left until we got a call from _West_." Dimitri said as he growled Harris's name like it was a bad word.

"How did they get passed the gates?" I – Lissa asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Alberta said. "Thank you for your help Princess, you may leave."

Lissa nodded and rose from her seat. "Let me know when you find them."

They all nodded and Lissa left the room. That's when I left her head.

I was back with Mitch, Harris and James and they were looking at me with amused faces.

"What?" I asked

Mitch laughed and said, "Well, at least we know that the academy has your safety at heart."

I was shocked, "How did you..." I trailed off as I remembered my fight with Camille and how Kara reached me.

"Also when you're on the third stage." James began, "You can commutate with other Shadow-Kiss people through the minds."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

They all nodded.

"Wow," I breathed and leaned back on the sofa while putting my head back.

There was a moment of silence.

"Rose, Mitch...there's something we need to tell you." James said. By the tone of his voice I sat up right and raised both of my eyebrows. I looked to Mitch who looked confused as I was. We were both still holding each other's hands and I squeezed it for support. He squeezed it back.

"There is a reason why Camille wants...wanted you two dead." Harris started and then looked to James.

James sighed and looked down for a few seconds. When he looked back up he said, "Your both from the Hakim family."

Time froze and I stopped breathing.

_Young Hakim _was what Anna kept calling me. She told me it meant 'wise person' but now I know she was lying. All I could think was how?

But then it was Mitch who asked, "How?"

"Axel and Janine are both from the Hakim family bloodline, neither knew about all of the members being Shadow-Kissed or spirit users." I had a feeling that James wasn't telling the whole truth but instead of saying what was on my mind I said,

"I thought the Hakim bloodline ended." In the Hakim book it said that the family disappeared hurdard years ago and was thought to be dead.

James shook his head, "No, it was thought to have ended, but no. The Hakims were being hunted by the Strigoi a lot because of their blood. So many people of the family were killed; they had no choice but to go into hiding." He coughed for a second and then continued, "They changed their names to Hathaway and as the years went on, the family began to get small and they didn't know of their family's history. And that is why neither _Axel _nor Janine knew about it."

Again I had a feeling that James wasn't telling the whole truth.

There was silence again and I looked to Mitch, who looked surprised and shock as I did.

"So...what do we do now?" Mitch asked.

I added, "Anything else you have to tell us?" I asked.

Harris and James looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No...Nothing." Harris lied. I could tell he was lying as he didn't look at either me or Mitch in the eye. But like I did before, I kept silent.

Then suddenly I heard screaming and someone shouting "ROSE!"

I looked to my side and saw Kara jumping at me, and before I knew it I was on top of Mitch and Kara was on top of me giving me a bear hug. I felt really uncomfortable.

"Ohmigod! Rose, I was sooooo worried!" She shouted right in my ear.

_Okay Kara...you can get off of me now..._

She did as I told to do – as she is a mind reader – and got off of me. And I got off of Mitch.

Kara bit her lip, "Sorry."

I shook my head and stood. "It's fine." I looked behind Kara and saw Willow. I smiled, "Willow."

She smiled back and walked over to me, "I'm so glad you're safe." She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug. I returned it.

"It's so good to see you in person." She laughed as we broke the hug, "All of you." I said as I looked towards Kara and Mitch.

"Can we come in yet?" A voice called from the hallway.

"Who's that?" I asked.

Willow laughed, "There are some people who would like to meet you."

"Come on in!" Kara called.

Four people walked out. A Jamaican girl with curly black hair and amber eyes who looked younger than me came out; she was wearing a demi mini shirt with a light blue top. She smiled a friendly smile to me. Then there was a boy who also looked younger than me came out, he had black hair too but a little lighter than the girl's –almost brown – with blue eyes and he was wearing a green hoodie with dark blue jeans. The next person who walked in was also a boy, but looked the same age as me. He had sandy dirty blond hair with hazel eyes – he sort of looked like a Moroi – and he was wearing a white top with black jeans. The last person to come out was a girl, looked like the same age as me with fiery red hair and green piercing eyes with pale skin – a Moroi for sure – and she was wearing a black dress.

Kara smiled as she pointed at the Jamaican girl, "That's Lucy Park."

Lucy grinned, "Nice to meet ya." She sort of had a English accent, which surprised me.

Kara went onto the first boy who walked in. "That's Jonas Jenkins."

Jonas smirked and lifted up his chin, "Sup, but call me Jenkins."

Kara moved on to the second boy, "Zak Quinn." Zak just nodded to me. "And _that_," Kara said as she pointed to the red haired girl, "is Bianca Thorpe."

Bianca didn't even look at me as she turned around the other way.

I rubbed my neck and said, "Nice to meet you all."

Lucy walked over to me, "You have no idea how long I waited to meet you, I've heard so many – "

She was cut off by Bianca.

"Don't treat her like a hero." She growled.

"Bianca." James warned.

"Well sorry for getting my option across." Bianca spat, "and she hasn't even thanked me for saving her life."

"What?" I asked.

"Oh! No one has told her." She stated and finally looked to me with a look that even Dimitri would be scared of. "Since I'm a psychic and all, I saw you death and told little James over there."

I flinched. _I saw your death_. If it wasn't for her, I would be dead.

"Thank you." I said.

She sorted, "You're not welcome." Then she walks away.

After a few moments of silence I break it by saying, "She's..."

"A bitch." Lucy finished off for me. "We know, she's always been like that."

I laughed, "So wait, are you all Shadow Children?" Everyone nodded, "Wow."

"Hey Rose, you hungry?" Willow asked.

Just then my stomach growled. "That's your answer." I said and we all laughed.

After getting something to eat, Harris told me it was time to go and tell the academy that we weren't having an _affair_. Of course I laughed and we started to leave. I found out that Kara's mother healed me from my injures, I told James to tell her thank you. Zak was pretty quiet, but I found out he was the same age as me, Kara, Willow and Mitch and was Mitch's best friend. Lucy and Jenkins were quite the opposite, they are 16 and very loud. But very nice.

Now I was leaving, I didn't want to leave, but I didn't want to leave Lissa either. Right now I was hugging Mitch goodbye.

"Look after yourself cousin." He told me, and then added, "Try not to get into any trouble."

I laughed as we broke apart. "I can't promise anything."

He laughed too, "God I'm going to miss you."

"We'll see each other again, remember what Harris said." I told him. Harris told us that now he was going to tell the academy who he was that he could take me anywhere and the academy won't have a second say about it.

He nodded. "I know...It's a good thing we can see each other in our dreams."

I smiled, "Yeah it is." I hugged him again and whispered, "Be safe."

"I will." He whispered and we broke apart.

"Ready to go?" Asked Harris by the door. I nodded and walked over to him. "Bye Mitch." I looked to Mitch who didn't reply. Harris sighed while opening the door and walking out.

"Don't be so hard on him Mitch; he's the only one we got." I told Mitch. He looked at me for a second and nodded. "Bye."

"Bye."

I walked out and closed the door behind me. I started walking towards Harris's car before I heard the door open and someone calling my name.

"Rose!" I turned around to see Willow running towards me with a black bag in her hand.

"Willow?" I asked as she got to me, "What's wrong?"

She chuckled and shook her head, "Nothing, I just wanted to give you this." She handed me the black bag.

I got out the box out of the black bag and opened the box. Inside were some dark blue Converses at ankle height.

I laughed and looked up to Willow. "Willow, my birthday isn't until three weeks away."

She smiled, "It's not for your birthday."

"Then what?"

"Because your my friend and you told me that you didn't own any Converses. So I got you some." She told me.

I sighed and smiled, "You shouldn't of Willow."

"But I wanted too."

I hugged her – with the box still in one hand – and said, "Thank you."

We broke apart, "Your welcome." Her face went into a frown suddenly. "Rose there's something you need to know."

I looked at her questionably. "What's up?"

"You know how I always keep telling you that me and Kara are only close friends?" I nodded, I actually started to wonder why Willow always called Kara her close friend as they acted more like best friends. "Well there's a reason for that." She pauses, "When I was brought back to life by Johnny, there was a pierce to pay. Since he was already weak at the time when he was healing me, he...he...he lost legs. The use of them anyway." Her eyes started to water. "And when I came here, I told Kara about it, and at the time, she was friends with Bianca and Kara told Bianca." I didn't like the sound of where this was going. "And Bianca told everyone and made fun of me. It wasn't until James put a stop to it when she finally stopped bullying me." Then she started crying.

"Oh Willow." I hugged her again. She cried into my shoulder for a minute before I putted away, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it wasn't important," Willow wiped her tears away, "Kara and Bianca weren't friends anymore after that and Kara and me became friends. Even though we act like best friends, I still don't forget what she did."

"Of course you wouldn't," I bit my lip, "But sometimes to move on, you got to forgive."

Before Willow could reply, "Rose! Time to go!" Harris called.

"Coming!" I called back and looked back to Willow. "Just think about it, kay?"

She nodded, "Bye"

"Bye."

Then I walked towards the car and got in.

Most of the journey was quiet. We listened to the radio for a while.

"So...will you be staying at the academy for a while?" I asked.

"Hopefully, if they let me." He told me.

"They will." He turned to me, "I'll make sure of that."

He laughs, "I thought I was supposed to be the godparent."

I nodded slowly. "Well, you weren't always around." I mumbled.

"Rose," He started, "there was a reason I wasn't always around."

"And what's that?"

"To keep you safe." He made it sound like it was the most simplest thing in the world.

"Safe from what?" I asked.

He sighed, "I can't tell you," When I was about to say something, he says, "All answers will be answered in time Rose, you just got to wait."

Instead of arguing, I said, "Fine, I'll wait, Uncle Harris."

We both smiled at each other and the silence came back. But a good silence.

After an hour later, we arrived at the academy and the Guardians at the gate told us that the head bitch wanted to see us.

We quickly parked the car and went to head bitch's office. I could tell through the bond that Lissa was there, waiting to see me to see if I was alright.

When we got there, Alberta was standing behind the head bitch and Dimitri was standing behind Lissa, both with guardian masks on.

"Miss Hathaway, Guardian West, where were you." Both me and Harris were standing in front of the bitch's desk. As Harris was going to say something, she cut him off. "Actually, I don't want to know where you were or what you were up to. But I want you to know that your relationship ends now!" If this wasn't funny, I actually thought that bitch would be scary.

That's why I burst out laughing.

Everyone, apart from Harris, looked at me like I lost the plot.

"And what is so funny Miss Hathaway?" questioned head bitch.

I stopped laughing with a smile. "The funny thing is that you all actually think there's something going on between me and Un – Harris." I almost slipped when I almost said Uncle Harris.

The bitch raised an eyebrow, "Oh, then why did you take you off campus without permission?"

I looked at Harris for permission to tell them. He nodded and turned back to head bitch, "Because he doesn't need permission." I took a deep breath, "as he is my Godfather."

I swear her jaw almost hit the ground.

"You're Godfather?" I heard Lissa whisper, I turned to her and she looked at me with shock on her face.

"Is this true Guardian West?" Asked Alberta.

Harris nodded.

"But how? Ms Hathaway never told us that Miss Hathaway had a Godfather."

"That's because she doesn't know." I looked to Harris who was wearing his guardian mask. "I was assigned Rose's Godfather by her father."

_My father?_

"What?" I asked as I turned directly to Harris, who had his eyes closed and regretting what he said. "My father?" I shouted.

"Miss Hathaway – " The bitch started, but I put up a hand to stop her, without taking my eyes off of Harris.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He opened his eyes, "You never asked."

"Yeah because I've only known for a day!"

"Rose I – " He started.

"No, I don't want your excuses." I said as I pushed passed him and heading for the door.

As I was, the door opened. And a woman came in with her long raven black hair up in a pony tail and her dark chocolate brown eyes met my eyes.

I paused in my tracks. I knew her face...her hair...her eyes.

It couldn't be!

But it was...

"Hi," She said with a smirk on her face, "I'm Emma Newcastle, your new teacher."

Emma...

**DUH DUH DUH! A bit of a cliff-hanger there hey. Just in case you don't remember, Emma was in the woods with Camille when Rose was ears dropping. So what do you think so far? Why is Emma at the academy? Like I said in the last chapter I won't be updating for a week, but the next chapter will be on Character Profiles. Hope you enjoyed :D**


	11. Character Profiles

****

**Rose Hathaway**

**Birthdate -: **1992 or 1991 (age 17)

**Family -:** Janine Hathaway (Mother)

Unnamed Father

Axel Hathaway (Uncle+)

Caroline Hathaway (Aunt+)

Unnamed Aunt

Mitch Hathaway (Cousin)

Harris West (Godfather)

**Occupation -: **Student

**Species -: **Dhampir (Before this story I'm writing)

Shadow-Kissed

**Significant Kills -: **Elena, Isaiah and Camille

**Status -: **Alive (Brought back from the dead)

**Rosemarie Elizabeth "Rose" Hathaway "Hakim" **is the main character of the story and protagonist since it comes from her POV. Before the books happened she was 15 year old Dhampir girl who was best friends with **Lissa Dragomir** and hoping to be her future guardian. But when Lissa's parents and brother all die in an car ancient, a bond is formed between them, at this time it was unknown that Rose died and Lissa brought her back using her healing powers, therefore making a bond. They both left the academy so that they could get away from the people who wanted to hurt Lissa.

They were brought back two years later by **Dimitri Belikov**, Lissa's new guardian. Rose was going to be kicked out of school, but then Dimitri offered to be her mentor to catch up. Then Rose started looking into Lissa's power and shortly found out that she is a Spirit user and that she is Shadow-Kissed, the only reason for their bond is because that Lissa brought her back from the dead. Before she could tell anyone, Victor kidnapped her in hoping that she could heal him from his illness. But after that Victor was put in prison for his. While this was happening, Rose and Dimitri almost had sex under a Lust Charm. At first Dimitri doesn't admit his feelings, but after Rose was attacked he tells her how he truly feels about her.

It's been sometime after what happened in and Lissa is going out with a boy, Christian Ozera, whom Rose keeps getting stuck in Lissa's head when they're having sex. Which Rose is learning to control. Rose's feelings towards Dimitri continue to grow. However when Christian's aunt, Tasha, shows up, Dimitri shows some interest in her. This angers Rose into getting into a relationship with her good friend Mason Ashford. After finding dead bodies at a house where she was suppose to do her test she missed while she was away, the academy is sent to a ski holiday for Christmas. While there Her and Dimitri get into a fight, (before going she kissed him) and have been mean to each other ever since as Dimitri's and Tasha's friendship grows. Also Rose meets Adrian Ivashkov, a royal Moroi, well known for having sex with Dhampir girls. Because of this she gets into some fights with her friends, even Mason, which leads into some kind of break up. But when Rose goes to make it official after talking to Dimitri, she finds out he's gone to Spokane with Mia Rinaldi and Eddie Castile, to hunt down the Strigoi. After failing to mind control the guards with Christian, Rose hits them over the head and they both go after the three. Shortly after finding them, they are kidnapped by humans who work for Strigoi. In a basement, Rose meets Elena and Isaiah, whom are the Strigoi in charge. After ticking the humans a day later, Christian, Mia, Eddie and Mason get out, while Rose stays behind to fight both Elena and Isaiah alone. However Mason comes to help her, but is shortly killed by Isaiah and then Rose kills both of them. After that Dimitri and the other guardians come and take them home. Rose gets her first marks and youngest to do so. Dimitri tells Rose that he is in love with her and told Tasha "no" he wouldn't be her guardian.

It's nearly been a month since what happened to Mason and Rose starts seeing his ghost. Thinking it wasn't real, she goes on like nothing is going on. But finds herself more angry than before, too angry for her. But she's was "Rose" angry when she found out she had to guard Christian and not Lissa for her training. However she got to get to know Christian and realised he wasn't so bad. Rose finds out that Victor's trail is soon and Adrian manages to get her and Lissa at the trail. While at Court, Dimitri and Rose see Victor, after he sends a note to Rose, telling her he is going to tell everyone about her and Dimitri's feelings for each other. After that it's the trail and Victor is proven guilty, after that he tells the whole Court about Rose and Dimitri. But no one believes him. As they get back Rose screams as she sees ghosts around her and a lot of pain in her head. After she passed out she meets Anna in her dream and tells her what she is. Rose doesn't tell anyone about this as Anna told her not too.

She soon meets Willow Markesan, another Shadow Child in becoming a Shadow Warrior. She also meets her close friend Kara Leadon, even though Willow and Rose seem close, it looks like that Kara and Rose will become best friends. Then Kara and Willow make her meet Mitchell Hathaway, her long-lost-cousin. Even though Rose is shocked at first, she is happy to Mitch and the two become close, almost like brother and sister. As time goes on, Rose gets into fights with Lissa more now and she meets Harris West, a new guardian at the academy. The two get along, but it is soon revealed that the real reason he has moved to the academy is to look out for Rose; as he is both Mitch's and Rose's godfather. When Rose finds out, she gets angry and tells him to leave her room. Just after she gets a dream from one of the women she overheard in the woods saying that she has Mitch and if Rose doesn't come to her, she will kill Mitch. Rose agrees and meets Camille in a warehouse (secretly bringing a knife). When Rose gets there, she soon realises that Camille was bluffing and Camille, with the strength of being Shadow Kissed, she tries to kill Rose. Rose almost gives up, but Kara comes into her head telling her not to give up so easily. So Rose fights Camille and ends up killing her in the heart with the knife. She quickly passes out.

She wakes up at the Dark Order HQ, which is a mansion. Both Mitch and Rose demanded answers from James. Who reveals to both Mitch and Rose that they aren't the first Shadow Kissed people in their family. He reveals that both Mitch and Rose come from the well-known Hakim family tree. Since most of them were Shadow-Kissed, they were always being hunted by the Strigoi. So they went into hiding changing their names to Hathaway, even though their only a few left. While Rose is at the mansion, she meets Bianca Thorpe, who comes to dislike Rose for an unknown reason. But it is revealed that Bianca is the one who saved Rose as she is a psychic and saw Rose almost getting killed by Camille. Even though Rose says thanks, Bianca still doesn't like her. Before she leaves with Harris, Willow gives her a gift, which turn out to be converses. Willow tells Rose the only reason she thinks of Kara as a friend as she told Bianca (when Kara and Bianca were friends) about how Willow's younger brother lost his leg after the boat accident and saving her life. Since then Bianca has been mocking Willow about it.

As Rose and Harris return to the academy, Harris explains his reasons for not telling Rose soon, which Rose understands and forgives him even calling him 'Uncle Harris'. When they do get back to the academy, Alberta, Dimitri and the Headmistress are angry at Harris for going out with Rose without permission as it is unprofessional. Rose in the middle of the argument laughs and tells them he does have a right as he is her godfather. The three are shocked at first saying that Janine never told them about Rose having a godfather, however Harris quickly reveals that it was Rose's father who appointed him as godfather, and Janine doesn't know. This shocks Rose, but she doesn't have time to ask questions as because a new teacher/guardian enters the room, whom Rose realises is Camille's friend, Emma Dutch.

**Relationships**

**Lissa Dragomir -: **Rose and Lissa have been best friends since they were little, like sisters. Their bond becomes stronger after Lissa's family is killed and Rose becomes Shadow-Kissed to Lissa. Because of their bond it makes them unbreakable. However their friendship might be tested as Rose will have to lie to her about being Shadow-Kissed.

**Dimitri Belikov -: **Lissa's guardian and Rose's love interest. They started falling for each other in their first training lessons. Ever since they found out about each other's feelings, they have been trying to hide them. Rose stated that she hated lying even to Dimitri, but she will have to, to protect him and Lissa.

**Janine Hathaway -: **Rose's mother, they are not close however they got to know each other a bit more in the ski trip and after Mason's death. Janine and Rose's bloodline will be involved in the storylines to come.

**Mitch Hathaway -: **Mitch is Rose's cousin and are very close and protective of each other. Rose shows this as she goes to Camille to get killed to save him (even though he wasn't even there). They both have the same Godfather.

**Harris West -: **Harris is Rose's Godfather and friend. He is protective over both her and Mitch. Even though Harris lies to Rose, Rose still forgives him and calls him 'Uncle Harris'.

**Willow Markesan -: **Both Willow and Rose are close as they both are Shadow Children. They become closer when Willow tells her about her brother losing the use of his legs.

**Kara Leadon -: **Kara and Rose have a good relationship as they are both good runners and love to joke. However the friendship might change after Rose found out about Willow's brother.

**Bianca Thorpe -: **Since they have just met their relationship is unclear, however Bianca clearly dislikes Rose and doesn't accept Rose's thank you for saving her life.

**Jonas Jerkins -: **Relationship unclear but Rose puts him down as nice and loud.

**Lucy Park -: **Relationship unclear but Rose puts her down as nice and loud.

**Zak Quinn -: **Mitch's best friend and very quiet, relationship unclear.

**Physical Appearance -:**

Rose has dark brown hair with lighter brown eyes and tanned skin. She has nice curves which makes what the boys say "sexy". She is normal height but is taller than her mother and shorter than Dimitri. However because her Shadow-Kiss blood, she becomes thinner and her hair becomes more curly.

**Willow Markesan**

**Birthdate -: **1991 or 1992 (age 18)

**Family -: **Mr and Mrs Markesan (Parents)

Johnny Markesan (Younger Brother)

**Occupation -: **Student at the Dark Order

**Species -: **Moroi (Before boating ancient)

Shadow Kissed

**Significant Kills -: **Unknown

**Status -: **Alive (Brought back from the dead.)

**Willow Jessica Markesan **is another main character of the story as she is becoming a close friend with Rose and is also Shadow-Kissed. At the age of thirteen she was brought back to life by her younger brother after a boating ancient, however came at a piece when Johnny lost the use of his legs. After a few years later the Dark Order (which must be named as they are sometimes called the Shadows) came and told her what she was. At first she wasn't sure, but was told by her family to go. She has been learning there ever since and has gone from stage two to stage four of being a Shadow Warrior. While at HQ, she was bullied by Bianca Thorpe, as Kara Leadon told her about Willow's brother. It was soon stopped by James.

She shows up in one of Rose's dreams and comforts her. They talk about being Shadow kissed and looks like to be a good friendship. She soon gets Rose to meet Kara, her close friend. And then Kara and Willow decide to bring Mitch into the dreams to meet Rose for the first time. When the do meet, the four become more closer.

When she found out about Mitch and Rose being a part of the Hakim family, she wasn't that surprised as she thought that something was special about them two. Before Rose leaves HQ after the attack, Willow gives her come Converses and tells her about what happened between her and Kara.

**Relationships**

**Johnny Markesan -: **Willow's younger brother and bond mate. They were close before they were bonded and still close after Willow left, even though he was upset about it.

**Rose Hathaway -: **A strong friendship after Willow tells Rose what happened to her brother.

**Kara Leadon **-: They are close friends as Willow hasn't fully forgiven her about telling Bianca about her brother.

**Kara Leadon **

**Birthdate -: **1991 (age 19)

**Family -: **Unknown

**Occupation -: **Student at the Dark Order

**Species -: **Dhampir (before being brought back to life)

Shadow-Kissed

**Significant Kills -: **Unknown

**Status -: **Alive (Brought back from the dead)

**Kara Luciana Leadon **is another main character of the story. Not much is known about her yet or who brought her back. But she is a Shadow-Kiss and is on the fourth stage. It is said she can read minds and read auras, this maybe because she is a 'big mouth'. She meets Rose in one of the dreams, the three (Willow) already seem very close.

She and Willow set up Mitch and Rose to meet each other for the first time since they are cousins. This works out perfectly and the four become close.

When Rose is almost killed, Kara talks to her, telling her not to give up. When Rose wakes up Kara gives her a bear hug.

**Relationships**

**Willow Markesan -: **Kara and Willow are 'close' friends, but not the best of friends. The reason for this is that Kara told Bianca about Willow's bond mate and brother and Bianca bullied her about it.

**Rose Hathaway -: **Rose and Kara already seem very close and share the love for running.

**Bianca Thorpe -: **Bianca and Kara used to be best friends and tell each other everything. However when Kara found out that Bianca was bullying Willow about her younger brother, they were no longer friends.

**Mitch Hathaway**

**Birthdate –: **1991 or 1992 (age 18)

**Family -: **Axel Hathaway (Father +)

Caroline Hathaway (Mother+)

Rose Hathaway (Cousin)

Harris West (Godfather)

Janine Hathaway (Aunt)

Unnamed Aunt

**Occupation** -: Student at the Dark Order

**Species -: **Dhampir (Before suicide)

Shadow-Kissed

**Significant Kills -: **Unknown

**Status -: **Alive (Brought back from the dead)

**Mitchell Axel "Mitch" Hathaway **is the main character of the story and is cousins with Rose (three months older than Rose). At the age of three, Mitch's parents died in a car crash so couldn't really remember them. In one of the flashbacks it seems to show that Rose did know her aunt, uncle and cousin, but couldn't remember. Ever since his parents death he had been living at an academy, where he got bullied a lot. One day when he was ten, he stabbed himself. He thought he was dying until someone came into the room calling his name and then he woke up at the Dark Order, as a Shadow Child. It was Kara's mother, Leigh, who healed him.

When the Dark Order informed Mitch about Rose, at first he thought they were lying, but both Kara and Willow confirmed it. At first he was nervous about meeting his long-lost-cousin, but when they did, it looks to be a strong relationship.

Soon Rose gets a dream from Camille telling her that she has Mitch and if she does not come to die, he will die. This appeared to be a lie as Camille confessed that she didn't have Mitch. After Rose was attacked, Mitch was the first person she saw. Both Mitch and Rose demanded answers from James. Who reveals to both Mitch and Rose that they aren't the first Shadow Kissed people in their family. He reveals that both Mitch and Rose come from the well-known Hakim family tree. Since most of them were Shadow-Kissed, they were always being hunted by the Strigoi. So they went into hiding changing their names to Hathaway, even though their only a few left.

Both Rose and Harris leave, but Rose tells Mitch not to be mad at Harris, as he is the only one they have left.

**Relationships**

**Rose Hathaway -: **They may have known each other when they were younger but hard to remember. And since they just met, their relationship looks to be a strong one.

**Harris West**

**Birthdate -: **Unknown (around about in his 30s)

**Family -: **Unnamed Wife +

Rose Hathaway (Goddaughter)

Mitch Hathaway (Godson)

**Occupation -: **Guardian at Vlambir's Academy

Works with the Dark Order

**Species -: **Moroi

Shadow-Kissed

**Significant Kills -: **Unknown

**Status -: **Alive (brought back from the dead)

**Harris Lucas West **is a supporting character of the story. He was best friends with Axel Hathaway; Mitch's father and Rose's uncle. He is a Shadow-Kissed. Soon after Rose's and Mitch's births, he was named godfather to them. But after Axel's and Caroline's deaths, he couldn't be in their lives for a reason which is not said. But he watched over them and made sure no harm came to them.

When Rose discovered she was a Shadow-Kissed (as well as talking to Anna), Harris went to be a Guardian at the academy, to keep a closer eye on Rose.

As Harris and Rose get closer, the academy thinks they have a relationship. But after augment with Rose, Harris reveals to her that he is her godfather, making her faint. After Harris leaves her room, he gets a call from James telling him that Bianca Thorpe had a vision of Rose's death. He hurries to her room, to find her missing.

He, James and Leigh soon find out from Bianca where she is and find her out cold. James after Rose has woken up, tells both Mitch and Rose about their family tree.

At the end of Chapter 10, it is revealed to Rose that her birth father – whom she doesn't know – put Harris as her godfather. As she is about to storm out of the Headmistress's office, Camille's partner Emma, comes in and says that she is her new teacher.

**Shadow-Kissed**

**Shadow Kissed** people, or also known as Shadow Child (for people still at the stages), Shadow Warriors, Shadows or Shadow People. They are people raised from the dead with unlike powers which some of them are unknown to this time.

Thousands of years ago, back with the Old People (known now as the Royals), everyone knew of them and were well known. Since they could see ghost (as they were dead like Strigoi are the undead), the old people created the wards for anything dead or undead to stay out. This must of made it easier for Shadow Kissed people as like Rose and maybe Anna, find them hard to block them out if one of them were once loved ones.

However since Shadow Kissed blood is much more powerful than Moroi blood, Strigoi started killing them, making them out of existence. Also with the Spirit users dying out, people just forgot them and that is how people don't know much about them today.

However for a while the Hakim family went on as a well known family to have Shadow Kissed people

According to Anna there are five stages to be a full Shadow Warrior.

These are the known

**Stage One -: **Learn to control getting into your bond mate's head and blocking her feelings. Also to see death happen.

**Stage Two -: **Control seeing ghosts and the darkness coming from the bond mate.

**Stage Three -: **Control yourphysical abilities and your connection to other Shadow-Kissed's.

**Stage Four -: **Deal with the shadows and your three different gifts.

**Stage Five -: **Unknown

Here are some of known Shadow Kissed people -:

**Anna Fletcher **

**Rose Hathaway**

**Willow Markesan**

**Kara Leadon**

**James Leadon **

**Zak Quinn**

**Jonas Jerkins **

**Lucy Parker**

**Bianca Thorpe **

**Mitch Hathaway**

**Harris West**

**Camille**

**Emma Newcastle **

**

* * *

**

Hey people! Hope you liked it. There will be two more storylines and a big cliff-hanger at the end before I will start writing the squeal called _"The Secret Shadows"_.

Now I won't pubish the next chapter until Saturday or Sunday so to keep you guys on your toes; here is a little preview :D

**

* * *

**

WARNING: SPOILERS!

PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 11 "THE PAST HAUNTS US"

_Rose to Harris: "What the hell is she doing here?"_

**_WHEN SOMETHING_**

_Emma to Rose: "I'm here to teach Rose."_

**_FROM THE PAST_**

_Kara: "Great we got a new bitch on the scene."_

**_COMES TO HAUNT YOUR PRESENT_**

_Lissa to Rose: "Why don't you like her?"_

**_WILL IT CHANGE_**

_Mitch: "How much do we really know about our family?"_

**_THE FUTURE? _**

_Emma to Rose: "Wake up to the game Rose, otherwise you are going to be laying in the ground next to Camille."_

**_THE DARK SHADOWS_**


	12. Chapter 11: The Past Haunts Us

Last time on The Dark Shadows

_Anna-"My birth name was Anastasia Fletcher, but now in your world I am known as Shadow-Kissed Anna."_

_Rose- "Shadow Warrior?"_

_Rose- "It was nothing," I said looking away from everyone, "It was just a headache."_

_Anna- "Well when a Spirit user brings someone back from the dead they give some of them their power, which makes them like a Moroi but not. They are also not what they used to be too. Like me I used to be a Dhampir but then Vlambir healed me back from the dead and well I became a Shadow Child then into a Shadow Warrior"_

_Anna- "Shadow-Kissed blood is much more powerful than Moroi."_

_Willow- "I'm Willow Markesan, Anna sent me here to talk to you."_

_Mia- "While I was looking around the library at Court and I asked if they had any books on Shadow-Kissed Anna and they gave me this."_

_Rose- "There's a ward broken,"_

_Harris- "Yeah she's fine. But I think she's close to passing through the second stage."_

_Mitch – "Your cousin."_

_Axel - _"_He wants you to be Rose's godfather."_

_Mitch – __"I'm on stage three at the moment."_

_Rose - "But now with everything going on...I'm scared."_

_James - "Yes and no. Harris does care for both Rose and Mitch. But if he can do it is another thing."_

_Rose - "You don't know anything about me!"_

_Rose - "Does the name __Hakim _mean anything to you?"

_Anna - "It means 'wise-person'"_

_Camille - "Plus, Dallas doesn't want to be too careful. As soon as the girl is dead, I'll kill the boy."_

_Harris - "Because I'm your godfather!"_

_Camille - "Let's put it like this, if you don't come to me, your cousin dies."_

_Rose - "STAY BACK!"_

_James - "Axel and Janine are both from the Hakim family bloodline, neither knew about all of the members being Shadow-Kissed or spirit users."_

_James - "No, it was thought to have ended, but no. The Hakims were being hunted by the Strigoi a lot because of their blood. So many people of the family were killed; they had no choice but to go into hiding. They changed their names to Hathaway and as the years went on, the family began to get small and they didn't know of their family's history. And that is why neither __Axel _nor Janine knew about it."

_Harris - "I was assigned Rose's Godfather by her father."_

_Emma - "I'm Emma Newcastle, your new teacher."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 11 The Past Haunts Us**

It had been a week since the attack, since I killed someone. I knew now that it wasn't my fault, but...you can't help but feel guitly. I'll be seeing eveyone tonight - at the Dark Order - Harris told the academy that me and him were going to see a movie. Ever since Lissa found out that I had a godfather, she feels as if she can't trust me anymore, which I can hardly blame her for. Sometimes I can hardly trust myself with my choices.

Another thing was Dimitri. He was having a hard time trusting me too.

_Grrrrr..._

Sometimes I wish I could tell them everything, but then I think about the risks I would be taking and if one of them got hurt...I'll never forgive myself.

Last but not least, Emma. She's my new Human World teacher, **(AN: I just came up with a random subject) **which I had nearly very day and today was that day. Worst of all is that everyone in class liked her. Even Lissa. But they all didn't know who she really was. For some odd reason they want me dead as well as the people I care about, and I'm going to find out.

"What the hell is she doing here?" I asked Harris.

This morning me and Harris were walking to the gym where I had my training with Dimitri. I know I've asked him this about a thousand times, but he must know something.

He sighed, "Honestly Rose, I don't know."

I stepped in front of him, making us pause. "You must something!" I shouted.

He shook his head.

"Uncle Harris, all the people I love are in danger, please if you don't know anything, then try and find something." I pleded.

"I'm trying Rose." He said as he stepped around me and continued to walk. I followed. "That's why were going back to HQ tonight, to see if any of the order knows her."

"And if they don't?" I asked.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustion. "I don't know Rose."

I wanted to continue talking about this, but then I saw how tired he was and shut my mouth. For the last week he has been doing late duties, sometimes he goes out when he isn't suppose to be on duty. He was starting to worry me. I was still a bit mad at him that he didn't tell me that it was my father that got him to be my godfather, but I couldn't really hold it against him, he was the only one me and Mitch had left.

As soon as we got to the gym and saw Dimitri there, Harris said, "See you later Rose." And walked away.

"See ya." I mumbled as I entered the gym. "Morning Dimitri." I said with a smile on my face as I placed my gym bag on the ground.

He half smiled at me and replied, "15 laps."

_Dam it!_

But instead of arguing, I noddded and headed for the tacks.

A lot had happened lately and it was hard to get my head around it. Sometimes I wished I was a normal dhampir, with a normal best friend and a normal want-to-be-with guy. But then, what would life really be like if everything was _normal? _

When I finally finished my 15 laps, I returned to the gym. Dimitri already had the mats laid out and sat in the middle of them while reading on of his chessy Western novels. I thought this might be a great chance to sneak up on him.

I quietly walked over to him, while holding my breath - which really wasn't a good thing - and lunged for him.

Dimitri must of knew I was coming as he quickly turned and grabbed me by the waist. Me - being me - wouldn't give up without a fight and so I kicked him where his manly hood is.

Dimitri reacted for second and cursed under his breath. Then he went to punch me on the shoulder.

Which I blocked.

I know that sounds _'yeah, I blocked his punch' _but it wasn't just that easy. I hardly ever blocked Dimitri. And this throw was really strong and it didn't hurt me one bit.

Before I knew what was happening, my left hand punched Dimitri in the stomach and he went down to the ground. I quickly reacted by pinning him to the ground and marked him 'dead'.

We were both patting and sweaty. And iches from each other.

We was staring into my chocolate brown eyes with wonder, confusetion and love with a bit of lust. His soft lips weren't that far away from mine and all I wanted to do was kiss him.

But then he said, "You should go and get ready for class." I knew that wasn't what he wanted to say, but he had too.

Instead of saying anything, I just nodded and got off of him. Even though I wanted to stay there forever.

I quickly grabbed my gym bag and said, "See you after classes?"

He grinned and nodded.

I grinned back and left the gym.

* * *

After a quick shower and getting changed into some nice clothes, I went to my first class with Stan. For the first time ever, I was quiet, but really, I couldn't come up with anything to say. Stan must of thought this was his lucky day as he smiled through the whole of this lesson. Eddie asked if anything was wrong with me because I wasn't being myself as I would have said something to annoy Stan, but I just said I couldn't bothered. What was the point really. I had a lot more going on and if I added Stan to it, it would be too much. But really I wanted to mentally calm myself down as the next class I would have would be Emma's class.

When class ended, Lissa met up with me.

"Hey." She said with a smile on her face.

"Hi." I replied and returned the smile.

"Guess what we're learning in Miss Newcastle's class today

I gritted my teeth together and asked, "What?"

"About King Henry and his seven wives."

"_Six _wives Lis." I corrected her. Even though I didn't know much about England itself, I had read about Henry the 8th and his six wives. Even though he did have his bad ways, by getting two of his wives killed, I actually like him. Not because of the killing wives thing, because he was interesting to read about.

"How did you know that?" Lissa asked.

"Well we don't alwasy have to learn everything about the human world from Miss Newcastle." I growled.

"What has gotten into you?" Lissa aked. "Why don't you like her?"

As we entered the class, Emma was telling everyone to get to their seats. Our eyes met for a belief second before I turned to Lissa saying, "Because we don't know anything about her."

I went to my seat which was just behind Lissa and in front of Fireboy.

I turned towards him, "What's up Fireboy, upset that you don't get to sit next to Lis?"

He smirked, "Not at all, the only thing I'm upset about is that I have to sit near you."

I growled at him.

"Okay class, can I have your attention!" Emma shouted to the class, which made me turn.

From the corner of the my eye, I saw Dimitri standing at the back with...Uncle Harris. They were both silent, of course, but I could feel both of their eyes on me. Which was starting to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Today class, we are going to talk about Henry the 8th and his six wives." Then she started writing on the board and talking. I sort of blanked out, so I decided to talk to Harris.

_Do the order even know about the Emma problem? _I sent to him.

He didn't answer straight away, but when he did, he sent, _No, I'll be telling them tonight. _

_And what will I be doing?_

_You will be catching up with your cousin and friends and not get into any trouble. _I held in my laugh I so badly wanted to do when he sent that. Right when I was holding in my laughter, Emma saw my facial expression and rasied an eyebrow.

"What do you find so funny Hathaway?" She asked, all eyes were on me. Okay, now I was just embrassed.

"It was my fault Miss Newcastle." Harris spoke up, which lead everyone to look at him.

"Oh really, how?" Emma asked, trying to be a smart-ass.

"Oh, I think you know how."

Then the staring companion began.

I could easially spot everyone's confused faces as they watched on, even Dimitri let his guardian mask slip and look confuse.

It went on for a few minutes until Emma broke the silence.

"Very well then." Everyone in the class jumped, "Rose, see me after class."

I silently groaned to myself. And the class continued.

_What the hell were you playing at Harris? _I sent to him. _If anyone finds out-_

_Don't worry Rose, no one knows, they're just confused. _He sent calming me down.

I didn't send anything back, I just waited until the class was over. Out of all things that could be happening right now, this had to happen.

Soon class was over and I got out of my sit and went over to to Emma's desk. But not before I got a message through the bond.

_Rose, we need to talk. _Lissa sent, sounding a bit angry. Great.

When I finally got up to Emma's desk, everyone was gone. It was just me and her.

"Rose...I don't like it when people don't listen, even if it was for...personal reasons." She said as she got up from her desk.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, totally ignoring what she said to me.

She smirked, "I'm here to teach Rose."

I narrowed my eyebrows, "I'm not playing around Emma, tell me what you're doing here." I told her.

She grabbed her bag and started heading for the door. As she was at the doorway, she looked at me over her shoulder with tose dark deep brown eyes. "Wake up to the game Rose, otherwise you are going to be laying in ground next to Camille." Then she walked out, feeling pretty dam proud of herself.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I couldn't let this happen, if she stayed here for any longer she could reveal who I really am to everyone and get everyone killed.

I decided to go to my room instead of meeting up with Lissa and talking about Emma. It was all too much.

* * *

The rest of the day was a bit of a blur. I avoided Lissa, not wanting talk about anything that wasn't important. But I could feel her worry for me in the bond. I hated it.

Now it was my training with Dimitri, and like always, Harris walked me there. We didn't really talk or anything. But it wasn't unconfortable, to be honest, I don't know what it was.

As we got closer to the gym, I could hear laughing. I looked to Harris who had the same expression as me. Confuesed.

As we both walked into the gym, I saw my worst nightmare. Emma.

Both her and Dimitri were laughing about something, but all I could hear was the anger going through my veins.

"It was good talking to you Dimitri." Emma said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

I was about to lung for her and kick her ass all the way to Scotland, but Harris grabbed my arm to stop me from doing anything.

_Breathe Rose. _He sent to me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I calmed myself and opened my eyes. Emma turned towards us, with a evil grin on her face.

"Ah, Rose, I hope you still remember that little talk we had?" She asked.

I faked a smile and nodded. "Yes Miss Newcastle."

She faked a smile back. "Very good." And then left.

"I better get going too Rose." Harris told me, "I'll see you at seven Rose."

"Yeah, see you then." I mumbled. Harris quickly left, leaving me with Dimitri.

After a few moments of silence, I broke it by saying, "What was that about with Emma?"

He sighed, "Rose, you have got to stop fooling around in class."

I snorted, "That wasn't even my fault, Uncle Har-"

"Don't blame this on West," He growled. "You have got to stop getting people to cover for you and take blame for your actions."

Now I was getting angry, he was talking to me like some kind of child.

"And isn't always going to be there to protect you." He continued.

"Stop talking to me like some kind of child!" I shouted at him.

"Then stop acting like one!" He shouted back.

"I don't!"I yelled which sounded more of a roar. "If you seen what has been happening for the last few weeks, you would see that I'm not some child!"

Then I turned around and stormed out.

"Rose! Wait!" I heard Dimitri shout to me, but I didn't listen, I just kept on walking.

* * *

After that fight with Dimitri - which I really hated - I got ready to see ther others tonight. I know its only been a week, but a feels like a centery. I was wearing my new Converes that Willow got me - which I wore nearly everyday - a black leather jacket with a grey top and skinny dark blue jeans. I put on some eyeliner with eye shadow and some lip gloss. Just for one night I want to have some fun. But I'll have to tell Mitch and the others about Emma and my fight with Dimitri. And also, I think I was ready to finally tell someone about my feelings for Dimitri. Well actually I was only going to tell Kara and Willow, I wasn't going to tell Mitch or Harris, both of them being very protective of me won't score points for Dimitr.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Rose, hurry up." It was Harris.

"Coming!" I shouted as I grabbed my bag and opened the door. "Ready." I cheered.

Harris smiled, "Well, I guess somebody is happy about going to the movies tonight."

I frowned, not understanding what he meant at first. But then I knew it was code word for seeing-Mitch-your-long-lost-cousin-tonight. Then I smiled again and nodded. "Yes Guardian West." I said as I closed the door and walked passed him.

"What happened to Uncle Harris?" Harris asked as he walked behind me.

I grinned, "We're in public now West, you must remember that." I said with a wink.

He chuckled and shook his head at me.

* * *

"Rose!" Willow shouted as I got out of Harris's car. It wasn't as long as a drive as last time. But either way it was worth it.

"Hey!" I shouted as she jumped at me, giving me a big hug.

"It's so good to see you." She said in my ear.

"You too." I whispered, as we broke the hug, I was suddenly pulled down to the ground and someone hugging me. As soon as I was on the ground, I found out it was Kara.

"Hey there Hakimie!" She shouted.

"_Hakimie?" _I asked, still on the ground.

"Yep, that's your new nickname." She explained to me.

"Ugh, nice." I mumbled, "Ugh, Kara?"

"Yep?"

"Do you mind...like...getting off of me?" I asked.

"Oh shoot..." She finally got off of me and helped me up. "Sorry."

"No worries." I said and then I saw Mitch.

As soon as I saw him, I went off running to him and jumped at him. Like always, he caught me and we went into a cousinly hug.

"Ugh...it's good to see you again couz." He mumbled.

"You too long-lost-cousin." I joked and he laughed.

As soon as we broke our hug, Willow and Kara were standing beside me.

"Rose." Harris called out and I turned around to him. "I'll be with James and the other members of the order."

I nodded in understanding, "Okay." He nodded back to me and went inside.

"Whoa," Kara breathed, "What's up with the serious face?"

I turned to the three of them. "There's something you guys need to know..." I looked at the manison. "We should go inside."

We did and as soon as we found a private place where none of the other Shadow Children could ears drop, I told them about Emma and how I knew her. How she was working with Camille, now working at the academy.

"What?" Mitch asked straight after I stopped talking.

"What does she want?" Willow asked.

I shook my head, "I have no idea...but whatever it is, it won't be good."

"Great," Kara started, "we got a new bitch on the scene."

I rolled my eyes and breathed a little laugh. "All we need to do is find out what she wants and stop her without getting anyone hurt."

"Oh come on!" Kara winned, "Can't there be a little bit of violence?"

"No," I said right away. "Both Lissa and Dimitri like her, hey even the whole academy likes her and if there is violence, someone could get hurt." I told her, she just shrugged.

"Is there a way to find out what she wants?" Willow asked.

I strugged, "I don't know. Harris has gone to talk about it to the order now. So we won't know until then."

Before anyone could say anything else, Kara's mother called.

"Dinner guys!" She called.

We all agreed that we would talk about this later and went to have something to eat.

It was pizza! My favorite. Instead of talking more about Emma and what she wants, we just hung out. Laughed. Talked. It was great. It was like I could finally be myself for a while. No lying, no not trusting. Becasue they knew everything that was going on and there was no need to lie. Because they were as much as in danger as me.

As soon as dinner was over, I said to both Willow and Kara, "Can we talk in private."

They both looked confused but nodded and we went to Kara's room.

Kara's room wasn't what I thought it would be. The walls were painted purple on two and the other two cream. Her bed covers were light purple with dark purple patterened flowers on it. Her desk was up against the wall next to her wardorbe. It just looked like a normal teen's room.

We all sat on the double bed with our legs crossed looking at each other.

"Ugh...well...I have something to tell you guys but I don't know how your going to take it." I told them. They just kept looking at me, for me to continue. Man, this is hard. So I thought to myself since Kara was a mind reader, it would be easier to tell her first as I open my secrets with Dimitri to her. So I did.

I closed my eyes and thought of all the times with Dimitri. The night we were under the lust spell, the inncent kisses and moments. Everything.

Then I heard a gasp and I opened my eyes to see Kara with her hand on her mouth and Willow looking between us as if we were aliens. And then Kara suddenly started laughing.

"Rose! You bad girl!" She playfully hit me on the arm. I smiled, embrassed.

"What? What's going on?" She asked confused.

Before I could get a word out, Kara said, "Can I show her?"

I looked at her strangly.

She sighed, "The one good thing about being a telepath is that I can put memories into someone else's mind. So can I?" She asked at the end. Well it would be easier. So I nodded.

She placed her hands on either side of Willow's head - as if she was going to kiss her - and closed her eyes.

Then Willow gasped and jumped at me.

"Oh my god Rose!" She shouted while giving me a hug. "You're in love!"

We all started to laugh as she got off of me.

"So, you guys aren't mad that I didn't tell you?"

They both shook their heads, "You had to tell us in your own time, not when we wanted you too." The wise Kara said.

I laughed, "Thanks."

"So," Kara started while grabbing a pillow. "Tell us everything."

Then there was a knock at the door.

Kara groned and shouted, "Come in!"

It was Lucy.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hey Lucy." I said, "How are you?"

She smiled, "I'm fine thanks, but the only reason I came up here is that James wants a word with you."

"About..." Kara trailed off.

"I don't know do I!" Lucy shouted and stormed off.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in a minute." I said as I got off of the bed.

"Yeah, go to my Dad's office, he'll normally be in there." Kara told me.

I nodded and left.

I soon arrived at the front of James office, I was about to knock when.

"Come in Rose." God I hate it when people do that, it freaks me out.

I slowly opened the door to a big office. It was like the Headmistress's office but much more bigger.

"Please, sit down Rose." He told me as he walked to his chair behind his desk. I walked over to the chair in front of the desk and sat down.

"Lucy said you wanted to see me." I stated.

"Yes, I wanted to see you to give you this." He said as he placed a thin dark blue box in front of me.

"Ugh...What's that?" I asked.

"That is for you Rose." He put a hand towards it. "Open it."

I grabbed it slowly and opened it. Inside was a silver locket, it was beautiful. On the locket was a mini diamond that shined like a star.

I look up to James and ask, "What is this about?"

He laughed, "Open the locket and find out."

So I did, and what was written inside surprised me big time.

_A Young Hakim_

"The locket runs in the female part of the family." A tear ran down my cheek. "Since Janine didn't know about the family history, it wasn't passed onto her...so now it's passed on to you."

I told a deep breath and held in the tears. For a while I didn't look up at James, but when I did I said, "Thank you." I was breathless at this moment.

He nodded and smile. "Your welcome."

I sighed as I took the necklace out of the box and put it around my neck. I suddenly felt a warm wonderful feeling, like I could finally breathe.

I closed my eyes as I said, "I can I go now?"

When I opened them I saw him noding. "Yes you can."

"Thanks again." I said as I left the room.

* * *

"How much do we really know about our family?" Mitch asked me which was in a whisper. Me and Harris are about to leave when Mitch dragged me into a corner saying that we have to talk. He asked me about the locket and I told him it runs in the family. And well...here we are.

"Mitch I will admit we have a lot to learn about our family, but we have to be patient." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Mitch look at me," He did as I said, "All we need to do is wait and I know it's not your favorite thing, it's not mine neither, but..."

"Yeah I know." He breathed, "It just so..." He groaned at the end of what he was saying.

"I know, I know."

After that Harris called me and I quickly said goodbye to everyone. Silence was all there was on the way to the academy...

Well it was until...

* * *

**My POV**

Rose Hathaway and Harris West were on their way back to the academy. They were longer than they said they would be and the guardians at the academy would be getting worried. The only thing Rose was worrying about was returning to the academy and seeing Emma Newcastle. She didn't know what Emma wanted or why she was there but for some reason, it had to do with something with her and Mitch. The other thing she was worrying about was seeing Dimitri again. She hated it when them two fought but what she hated more was being talked to like a child.

"Are you alright?" Her godfather asked with worry in his voice.

Rose nodded, "Yeah," She lied, "As alright as I can be."

"Look Rose," Rose turned to Harris as he looked at her. "You not alone in this, if you ever need to talk to someone. You know I'm always here." He grabbed her hand, not in a romantic way or a friendly way, in a family way. "Always."

Rose smiled to him, but then she saw something at the corner of her eye. She fully turned outside the front of thw window to see a person in the middle of the road.

"UNCLE HARRIS! WATCH OUT!" Rose yelled.

Harris quickly snapped his head towards the front and put both hands on the wheel and turned the car around. Only he was too late, he hit the person and the person went flying and then on the ground. From the looks of things, the person would have been dead. But that wasn't the first throughts on Harris's and Rose's minds.

The car jumped off the road and stood up in the air whist spinning around. As it done it's final spin, it landed back on the road on it's roof. Glass everywhere and the car was destroyed. While the car was crashing all you could here it smashing around and Rose's screams. But when it landed, the screams stopped. And the night went into complete silence...

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH! Well, well. What do you think of that as a cliff-hanger? So what do you think, will Rose and Harris survive? Who was that person in the middle of the road? Is that person still alive? Also tell me your reasons why Emma might still be hanging around. Please tell me your honest thoughts :D x BTW just to let you know I had no idea that they were going to get into a car crash at the end, it just sort of happened :D x**


	13. Chapter 12: Die In Hell

Last time on The Dark Shadows

_Anna-"My birth name was Anastasia Fletcher, but now in your world I am known as Shadow-Kissed Anna."_

_Rose- "Shadow Warrior?"_

_Rose- "It was nothing," I said looking away from everyone, "It was just a headache."_

_Anna- "Well when a Spirit user brings someone back from the dead they give some of them their power, which makes them like a Moroi but not. They are also not what they used to be too. Like me I used to be a Dhampir but then Vlambir healed me back from the dead and well I became a Shadow Child then into a Shadow Warrior"_

_Anna- "Shadow-Kissed blood is much more powerful than Moroi."_

_Willow- "I'm Willow Markesan, Anna sent me here to talk to you."_

_Mia- "While I was looking around the library at Court and I asked if they had any books on Shadow-Kissed Anna and they gave me this."_

_Rose- "There's a ward broken,"_

_Harris- "Yeah she's fine. But I think she's close to passing through the second stage."_

_Mitch – "Your cousin."_

_Axel - _"_He wants you to be Rose's godfather."_

_Mitch – __"I'm on stage three at the moment."_

_Rose - "But now with everything going on...I'm scared."_

_James - "Yes and no. Harris does care for both Rose and Mitch. But if he can do it is another thing."_

_Rose - "You don't know anything about me!"_

_Rose - "Does the name __Hakim _mean anything to you?"

_Anna - "It means 'wise-person'"_

_Camille - "Plus, Dallas doesn't want to be too careful. As soon as the girl is dead, I'll kill the boy."_

_Harris - "Because I'm your godfather!"_

_Camille - "Let's put it like this, if you don't come to me, your cousin dies."_

_Rose - "STAY BACK!"_

_James - "Axel and Janine are both from the Hakim family bloodline, neither knew about all of the members being Shadow-Kissed or spirit users."_

_James - "No, it was thought to have ended, but no. The Hakims were being hunted by the Strigoi a lot because of their blood. So many people of the family were killed; they had no choice but to go into hiding. They changed their names to Hathaway and as the years went on, the family began to get small and they didn't know of their family's history. And that is why neither __Axel _nor Janine knew about it."

_Harris - "I was assigned Rose's Godfather by her father."_

_Emma - "I'm Emma Newcastle, your new teacher."_

_Rose - "Stop talking to me like some kind of child!"_

_Dimitri - "Then stop acting like one!"_

_James - "The locket runs in the female part of the family. Since Janine didn't know about the family history, it wasn't passed onto her...so now it's passed on to you."_

_Rose - "UNCLE HARRIS! WATCH OUT!"_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 12 Die In Hell**

Everything was a blur at first when I started to open my eyes. Everything that just happened came flashing to me. A person...the car...and now. Everything was starting to come clear, it was dark, I was still in the car...upside down? I started to look around but then my neck ached and I groaned in pain, but then I manged to see something that horrified me.

"...Uncle...Harris...?" My thoart was dye but at least it something. But seeing Harris like that, out cold and bloody, made me want to throw up. I could barely move myself, I managed to move my hands to the roof to keep me steady. I turned my head - painfully - to my other side, not wanting to see Harris like that anymore. I looked out - through that once used to be window - and saw that person we ran over.

Suddenly I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach...it was like...

Then I saw something that I thought would never happen.

The person moved.

His broken arm chicked back into place as well as his leg.

I gasped as I watched on, not being able to do anything but watch the person...

_STRIGOI! _

The person was a Strigoi!

Shit!

"Oh my god," I breathed as I reached for the handle with my broken wrist. The pain was terrible, but I had to get myself and Harris out of here before the Strigoi notice that we were still alive.

But as I tugged on the handle, the Strigoi paused and looked towards me. I could see it's red eyes from a mile away and it smirked towards me.

I started to panic as the Strigoi started to stand up.

I tugged harder and harder on the handle and I started to cry as the Strigoi started to walk towards the car.

As if in two seconds, he was closer to the car and I started screaming and crying for help.

It was like a flashback to what happened in Spokane. Where Mason died.

Then the Strigoi was gone. And I stopped screaming and looked closely to where the Strigoi was once standing.

"Rose?" Someone asked as they showed their selves in front of me.

I screamed for a second and then realised it wasn't the Strigoi.

"You are Rose right?" The man asked. He had strong arms with dark green eyes and black hair. He looked around in his 30s.

I nodded, even though it hurt. "Who was that? Who are _you_?" I choked.

"I'm Logan, a friend of James." He told me and looked behind him. "And I don't know who that was, but whoever she or he was, there gone now." He looked back to me. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head. "No, my...my head hurts and I-I think my wrist is broken." I said putting my hand towards him.

He nodded, "Anything else?"

I shook my head, "No, just bruises and cuts really...and I feel like I'm going to pass out any minute."

He nodded again, "Can you get out or not?"

I started to get annoyed. "Does look like it?" My head started to pain and I groaned.

He put his hand on mine calming me down, "Easy." He told me. "I know it was a stupid question but I need to know these things before I get you out, okay?"

I nodded.

"Okay," He breathed, "I'm going to get you out."

"But what about Uncle Harris?" I asked, to scared to look at him again.

"Far as I can tell, he's breathing. But I need to get you out first before I get him out."

I nodded again.

"Okay, I'm going to take the car door off and then I'll get you out."

I nodded which felt like for the thousand time.

He nodded back and then - with super Shadow-Kissed strength (well I think he was a Shadow Kissed anyway, why else would he have that kind of strength?) - ripped that destroyed car door off and threw it to the side.

"Now Rose I need you to put your hands on the roof okay?" He asked me. I did as I was told and put both of my hands - avoiding the glass - on the roof.

"Okay on three..._one...two...three!" _He quickly - with his Shadow-Kissed speed - got me out of the car and held me in his arms. Everything hurt, but I was glad to be what of there. He gently put me on the ground, with one of his arms still around my waist. I was a bit dizzy.

"What's going on? Is she alright?" Someone called and I could hear running towards us. I managed to see her when she got closer. She looked around Lucy's age with sandy brown hair and dark, dark brown eyes. In her voice I could hear some kind of accent. I swear I heard it somewhere before.

"No, not at the moment. I think she is going to pass out." Logan replied. "Can you take her back to the car and wait until I get Harris."

The girl nodded and walked towards me. As she put her arms around me, she whispered to Logan, "What's her name?"

"Rose." He breathed.

"Alright Rose, I need you stay with me long enough to get you in the car, okay?" Oh my god, what was with everyone and the word 'okay'?

But nodded and moaned. "I'm just really sleepy."

She half laughed, "I know, I remember when I fell out of a tree and banged my head. I wanted to fall asleep too." She told me as we started to walk towards the car not so far away.

"Did ya?" I asked.

She nodded, "Ma Mom managed to keep me up for a few hours to get the blood off and everything like that, but while she went to get the towel, I fell asleep." We both laughed, even though mine ended in coughing. "Just breathe."

I nodded, "Thanks." I said as we got to the car. As she opened the door, I asked, "Where you from?"

She smiled, "Russia." Ah! That's where I knew that accent from.

"Cool." I mumbled as she sat me down in the car. She quickly closed the door and came and sat on the other side of me at the back.

"You okay?" She asked again.

I nod, "Yeah, I...I...I think I'll go sleepys..." And then the darkness covered my eyes and fell to sleep.

* * *

"Rose?" A voice said. "Rose? Can you hear me?"

I tighten my eyes close before opening them. First I saw a white ceiling and the bright light.

"Hmmm..." I groaned as I looked to the side to a happy looking Mitch.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey..."I whispered.

"You okay?" He asked as he got up from his sit and stood over the bed I was laying in.

"If I said yes whould you believe me?" I asked.

He shooked his head. "Nope."

"Then no." I sighed "Is Uncle Harris okay?"

He sighed, "Yeah, he'll be fine, but he's still out cold and has a broken leg."

I nodded, "Good, at least he's not dead."

Then there was silence. For a moment I thought he was going to say that he was going to tell the others that I'm awake, but it was the opposite.

"Rose," He started, "Who was that person in the middle of the road?"

I strugged, "Honestly, I don't know Mitch, I wish I did but I don't." I started to rub my forehead.

"Your right, sorry." He told me.

I started to rub the back of my neck when I felt something. I was the locket. "I guess you didn't take it off then."

He laughed, "No, when we brought you in you kept mumbling 'Don't take it off'".

I blushed, embrassed that I was talking in my sleep. "Wait, where am I anyway?"

"In the HQ clinc." He told.

"What, this place a clinc?" He nodded, "How big is this place?"

"Very big." He told me.

I sighed and leaned back into my pillow while closing my eyes.

Suddenly I snapped them back open and said, "What about the academy? How long have I been asleep."

He struggled, "A day."

"A day?"

He nodded.

"Has anyone told the academy?" I asked.

"No, we are waiting for Harris to wake up and tell them."

I sat up and said, "Get me his moblie now." I told him.

He looked at me for a second before leaving the room.

When he came back, he brought Willow and Kara with him.

"Oh my god Rose, your okay." Willow said relieved.

"We were worried about you." Kara told me.

"There was nothing to worry about, not even a snake's bite can take me down." They both laughed at this as Mitch handed me Harris's moblie.

"What you doing Rose?" Kara asked.

"Texting the academy." I told them and they all went silent as I texted.

**Alberta,**

**Me and Rose have gotten into an acient. Don't worry we're fine, just cuts and bruises that's all. **

**As soon as I can get a new car we'll be on our way back to the academy.**

**Harris.**

I sent it and gave it back to Mitch.

"Well that's that sorted."

* * *

A few hours later they let me go. I went to see Harris, he's still out old but Leigh healed his leg, she wanted to heal my wrist but I said no. It would be better soon anyway, that's what the Doc said.

As Kara and Willow were showing me around the HQ - which is as big as where the Queen of England - when we bumped in James and Logan, the one who got me out of the car.

"Ah Rose, how are you." James asked.

"I'm fine, Kara and Willow were just showing me around." I told him and then turned to Logan. "By the way, thanks for saving my life, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't you and that girl." I said. "And I don't even know her name." I laughed.

Logan smiled and looked behind him. "Vikoria!" He called and the girl I saw last night came over.

When she did she smiled at me, "Rose, it's good to see you're okay."

I smiled, "No thanks to you..." I trailed off.

She laughed and put her hand out to me. "I'm sorry. I'm Vikoria. Vikoria Belikov."

My eyes widened, "A-As in Dimitri Belikov." I looked between Kara and Willow who both looked shocked too.

"You know Dimka?" Vikoria asked me.

"I..." I mumbled and then turned to James. "We may have a problem."

* * *

James and Logan told me that Vikoria is a Shadow-Kissed Child now as a spirit user brought back to life. However her bond mate - whose name was Roland - died straight after as Vikoria died as they were being attacked by Strigoi. Loagn found her straight afterwards and brought her here as she had to train to be one of us now. Since her bond mate died, she has passed stage one and now is on stage two. They also told me not to tell Dimitri or his family as I know what will happen if they knew what Vikoria was. I wasn't happy about it, but it was Vikoria and she did save my life, so it's the only way to repay her. But also she was dead nice and I could she was upset about everything that has happened.

I was with Willow and Kara in the living room when Mitch came running in.

"Rose!" He shouted as he came in. "It's Harris's, he's awake."

I quickly jumped out of my sit and followed Mitch.

We were soon at Harris's room, where he was sorting out his jacket.

He turned to us and said, "Well long time no see kids."

I reacted by jumping on him and giving him a tight hug.

"God, I was so worried."

"Don't, I'm fine, the doctor gave me the clean bill."

I broke his hug so that Mitch coiuld hug him. The hug between the two was short, but it was a start.

"So, ready to get going?" He asked me.

"What? Now?"

He nodded, "Yeah James gave me his car and the academy has been ringing like never before."

I laughed, "Yeah, I'll meet at the car I just need to see someone." Both of them nodded to me and I left.

* * *

As I entered the kitchen I heard loud happy laughter. I saw it was Lucy and Vikoria. I smiled as they were at the kitchen table messing around.

The both stopped laughing when they saw me and smiled. "Hey Rose." Vikoria said.

"Hey Vikoria, I just -"

"Please call me Vik."

I laughed, "Alright Vik, I just came to say goodbye and thanks again for saving my life."

She shook her head, "No thanks needed, I did what anyone else would of have done."

I smiled. "And also, if there is anything you need, just come to me, OK?"

She bit her lip, "Alright, thanks."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you guys later."

"See ya." They both said as I left the kitchen.

* * *

As we drove back to the academy, I couldn't stop thinking about the Strigoi. I mean why would a Strigoi stand in the middle of road and then runaway? It made no sense. But maybe if it wasn't suppose it make sense? Maybe it was set up. That Strigoi tried to get us killed but not really wanting to feed on us. But how could he not react to Shadow-Kiss blood? Maybe he _almost _did. I mean he did walk over to the car until Logan came, maybe he was going to finish off the job. But why would a Strigoi want to kill two people? Unless...

_Wake up to the game Rose, otherwise you are going to be laying in ground next to Camille..._

I gasped as my eyes widened.

Harris looks to me with a confused look. "What?"

I look to Harris and say, "I think I know who tried to kill us."

* * *

**MY POV**

Lissa was worried, worried to the bone. She had been playing with her hair for the last half an hour. Waiting for Rose and Guardian West to return. Alberta came to Lissa room and told her that they both had been in a car acient. Even though they were both okay, Lissa couldn't help but worry. Right now she was in the Headmistress's office with Stan, Alberta, Dimitri and the Headmistress. They had just got word that West and Rose were back and well...

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Called the Headmistress.

West walked in, alone.

"Ah, West, I'm glad your okay but where is Hathaway?" Headmistress asked.

"Ugh...she had to see someone."

"What? You mean Lissa because she is already here." Alberta said pointing to Lissa.

Harris looked at the worried Lissa and then back to Alberta, "No, someone else."

"Who?" Dimitri growled.

"I don't think that is any of your business Belikov." Harris told Dimitri.

Dimitri was raging with anger as he took a step towards Harris but Alberta stopped him.

"Dimtri. Not. Now." Alberta told Dimitri.

Dimitri glared at Harris before nodding and taking a step back.

"You maybe Rose's godfather Guardian West," Headmistress started. "But that won't stop us looking out for Rose, is that understood?"

Harris nodded, "Understood."

* * *

Emma was packing her stuff away in her classroom. She had tutoring today and it was a long one, she was about to leave when Rose stormed in the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She shouted as she entered the room.

Emma looked confused, "I'm sorry."

"Alright, you want kill, then do it! But don't try and hurt the people I care about or I swear to god that will be the last time you breathe!" Rose yelled, Emma was surpirsed that no else could hear her.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this!" Rose pointed to her broken wrist. "Someone was standing in the middle of the road, making me and Harris get into a car crash."

"And you think it was me?" Emma shouted now.

"Well you did threaten me!"

Emma sighed, "I would _never _do that to Rose. You nor Mitch."

"Yeah ri-" Rose cut herself off. "How do you know Mitch."

"Rose-"

"No! No more lies, it's time to tell; Who the hell are you?" Rose asked.

"I never tell you like this." Emma told Rose.

"And what is that?"

Emma took a deep breath before saying, "I'm you aunt, Rose."

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH! Whoa, I guess you weren't extending that, but I was :D I would like to thank all of you for your comments and your support. I couldn't do it without you lot. :) Now what did you think? What about Dimitri's sister? Please be honest and tell me. Have a nice day ;)**


	14. Chapter 13: Family By Blood, Not Love

Last time on The Dark Shadows

_Emma - "I'm Emma Newcastle, your new teacher."_

_Rose - "Stop talking to me like some kind of child!"_

_Dimitri - "Then stop acting like one!"_

_James - "The locket runs in the female part of the family. Since Janine didn't know about the family history, it wasn't passed onto her...so now it's passed on to you."_

_Rose - "UNCLE HARRIS! WATCH OUT!"_

_Rose - "...Uncle...Harris...?"_

_Logan - "I'm Logan, a friend of James."_

_Mitch - "Who was that person in the middle of the road?"_

_Vikoria - "I'm sorry. I'm Vikoria. Vikoria Belikov."_

_Rose - "I think I know who tried to kill us."_

_Emma - "And you think it was me?"_

_Rose - "No! No more lies, it's time to tell; Who the hell are you?"_

_Emma - "I'm your aunt, Rose."_

* * *

**Chapter 13 The Family Is The Enemy**

"She said what?" Harris asked as we walked down the halls of the academy. The place was packed, but no one really bothered to listen to us.

"She said that she is my aunt." I told him again.

"And you believe her?"

I shrugged, "I don't know Harris, maybe." He sighed, "Why would she lie about something like this?" I asked

"I don't know, maybe she knows that you don't know much about your family, I don't know."

The school bell rang and I said, "Look I'll ask Emma about it after class, then we're know for sure."

He nodded, "Alright, but be careful."

"I will, I'll see you later." I called as I walked to my first class.

Before I stepped into the class, I was hit by a blonde girl, then I found out it was Lissa giving me a hug.

"God, you scared me to death!" She told me as we broke the hug. "How are you? Are you okay?"

I nodded and lifted up my wrist. "Just waiting for this to heal and I'll be fine."

"I could-"

"No Lissa, your not going to waste your power on me." I told her.

She tried to argue but in the end, I won.

Class was quickly called into their sits and Emma wrote on the board _World War I._

"OK, class, get your text books out and we will be learning about the first world war." Everyone did as they were told and got their text books out.

The class went on as normal. I didn't really pay attention to any of it as I was trying to figure out if Emma was telling the truth. If so, then I think no one at the order would know it either. I don't think even Mom or Axel knew. It was a well hidden secret. Class soon ended and I stayed behind to get some answers.

"Is it true?" I asked after everyone has left and it was just me and her.

She was putting the text books away, "I wouldn't lie Rose."

"But how do I know your telling the truth?"

She sighed and looked to me, "My real birth name is; Emily Hathaway." She pauses to walk over to her desk. "I'm Janine's and Axel's half sister, same mother different father. But our mother was the one who came from the Hakim bloodline."

"You know about our family tree?"

She looked at me as if I was making a joke, "Yes of course I did, your mother was the only one who didn't."

"Axel didn't know either."

She narrowed her eyebrows and nodded, "Yes he did."

"That's not what James said. He said -"

"James is lying to you Rose, everyone lies at some points." She takes a deep breath. "I know I lied about one thing."

"And what's that?" I asked, unsure what the answer would be.

Suddenly I was pushed up on the wall by neck -which I could hardly breathe - by Emma.

She had a face expression of disgust as she said, "I lied about not wanting to do anything to hurt you or Mitch because guess what? I would." Her hold tighten on my neck. "I work for Dallas and no one else, never think because we're family I will protect you because I won't." Her teeth gritted together. "Got that?"

I nodded.

"Now, you know that locket you were wearing last night." I nodded again, "Well you have 24 hours to give it to me or everyone you love _will _die."

"Why?" I choked, unable to breathe.

"Well lets just say, I'll be doing you a favor, got it?"

I nodded again and she let me go. I dropped to the ground, gasping for breath whist rubbing my neck.

Then Emma went back into teaching mode.

"Off you go Miss Hathaway." She walked away to her desk and I got up and ran for Harris's room.

* * *

"_HARRIS! _OPEN UP!" I shouted as I banged on his bedroom door. I slipped passed the Guardians but I was sure they could hear me now, but I didn't care.

Harris quickly opened the door with a confuesed look on his face. "Rose? What's happened?"

"Emma is what happened." I stormed into his room as he closed the door. "Or should I say Emily."

"What?" He asked.

"Yeah; Emily Hathaway is her real name." I throw my bag on the sofa and run my hands through my hair.

"What are those red marks on your neck?" He questions.

I struggle, "She sort of...pushed me agisnt the wall by the neck."

He face turned red, "I'm going to kill her."

"You and me both." I agreed. "But...we can't."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Well firstly I don't want to go down for cold blooded murder." I started, "And secondly she wants the locket that James gave me."

"You mean the female Hakim locket." I nodded, "Why?"

"I don't know. But if I don't, she's going to kill everyone I love and I can't do that, I _won't _do that to them." I grabbed my bag and started heading for the door.

But then Harris got in my way and said, "Don't do anything stupid." I gave him that look. "Okay don't do anything stupid before we talked to James about this."

"We can't for the weekend."

"Who said anything about the weekend." Harris said as he got out his moblie. I grinned.

* * *

"She wants the locket?" James asked through the speaker phone.

"Yeah and I'm going to give it to her." I told James.

"You can't Rose, that's just what she wants you to do." James told me.

"I don't care James, as long as the people I love are out of harm's way."

"James's is right Rose." I turned to Harris, "You can't give it to her."

"Why does she want it anyway?" I asked

"I don't know," James started, "But I do know that you can't give it to her until we find out why she wants it."

I sighed, "I just can't believe she's my aunt." I look at the phone. "Did you know about this?"

"No of course not." James asnwered a bit too quickly.

I sighed again, "Okay, I won't give it to her, but if she threats anyone again then I won't have any-"

James cuts me off, "but to give it to her, we know and we won't be mad at you for it. It's your choice."

"Thank you." I breathed.

"Alright, I better get going and inform the others about what is going on." James told us.

"Can you not tell Mitch, I want to be the one to tell him." I asked.

"Of course." James replied and then hung up.

I grabbed my bag and said, "I better get going, I have training tonight."

"Are you sure you can do it? With your broken wrist?" Harris asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be doing laps, nothing that involes fighting." I opened the room door. "I'll see you later."

Harris nodded and I left.

* * *

I quickly went back to my room to get my gym bag and went to the gym. Dimitri and I haven't talked since our fight. Let's just hope it won't turn into world war three.

As I entered the gym, I saw the last person I wanted to see with Dimitri.

Emma.

"Ah, look who has just arrived." Emma said seeing me.

I put on a fake smile. "Miss Newcaslte."

She returned a fake smile. "Well can't wait until morning." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Miss Newcaslte will be training you for tomorrow's morning's session." Dimitri told me, in his guradian mode.

My eyes widened. "W-What?"

Emma smirked, "I better get going, I'll see you tomorrow morning." She walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. Her head leans into me and says in a low voice so that I can only hear. "With the necklace."

She quickly left leaving me stuned.

"Rose, we need to talk." Dimitri said as he sat down on the mats. Great, things just got worst.

I put my bag down and sat down on the mats in front of him.

"How's your wrist?" He asked looking at my covered wrist.

"Getting there, just needs a week or two." I told him.

He nodded, "How did it happen?" He meant to the car crash.

"Well there was a deer in the middle of the road and Harris wanted to save it." I sort of lied.

"Rose, I know when your lying." Dimitri got stright to the point. "You can tell me."

Right there and then I wanted to tell him everything. About Harris, about Mitch, The Dark Order, Emma. Everthing. But then I realised I'll only be doing more harm than good.

"I'm not lying." I lied. I stood up and said, "Can I do my laps now?"

He studied me for a minute, to see if anyway of taking me down. But then he nodded and sighed. "Do 15 laps and then that will be it." I nodded and went out to the tracks.

I ran on the tracks, just thinking of how long I was going to keep this up. I couldn't lie to everyone much longer.

As I was doing my 10th lap, I was running by the woods. Suddenly a hand covered my mouth and an arm went around my body, dragging me into the woods. Fear ripped through me like a knife.I tried to scream, fight the person, but I couldn't.

When we were more deeper in the woods, the person let go of me. I turned around, with the famous Rose Hathaway glare, ready to beat the crap out this person. But then I saw his face.

"Mitch?" I asked, unsure if this was a dream or something.

He smirked, "Yes thats my name, don't ware it out." He joked.

I slapped him on the arm. "What the fuck!" I lowered my voice. "Why are you here?"

He sighed, "I over heard the phone call between you and James."

My jaw dropped.

"Is it true? Is she our aunt?" He asked, wanting answers.

I nodded, biting my lower lip. "Yeah she is, her real name is; Emily Hathaway." He groaned and put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry." I mumbled.

He shook his head, "It's not you fault, but." He looked at me dead in the eye, "you can't give her the necklace."

"I have to or she going to kill everyone I love."

"When?" He asked.

"She wants me to give it to her tomorrow morning, when she is taking over my training class." I told him.

"I'm going with you, I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Yeah and how did you get here?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Well I'm no longer on stage three."

"And what does that have to do with you getting here?"

Then suddenly, he became a black fog and he was gone. I looked around me, shocked at what just happened.

"Behind you Rose."

I quickly turned around to see Mitch with a grin on this face.

It was a moment until my head chicked it together. "Teleportation..." I breathed.

He nodded.

I laughed, "That is freaking great!" I hugged him while still laughing.

When we broke the hug, I heard a voice. "ROSE!" It was Dimitri.

Shoot, I was out longer than I throught.

"I need to go." I told Mitch.

He nodded, "Where should I meet you?" He asked.

Dimitri calls again.

"Harris's room, don't be late." I said as I walked away.

" I won't, see ya later." Then all that was there was black fog. It still creeped me out.

I walked out of the woods as Dimitri was just shouting. "RO-..."

Then he saw me.

"Ugh...Comrade, I'm pretty sure my name ent 'Ro'." I stated.

"What the hell were you doing in the woods?" He asked.

_Quickly Rose! Think! _"Bunny." _Bunny? _"I thought I heard something in the woods, but it was just a bunny." _Good save._

He eyes me for a second. "Okay, you can go now."

I nodded and I walked passed him.

All I could think abvout in that moment was why the hell did I say **Bunny?**

* * *

It was morning and me, Harris and Mitch were walking to the gym.

I had informed Harris about Mitch last night when I quickly left the gym.

Now we were going to meet the aunt bitch who for some reason wants this locket.

As we reached the gym, Emma was no where in sight.

"Well, guess she ent coming." Mitch said.

"Don't keep your hopes Mitchell." I turned around to see Emma with -

STRIGOI!

"How the fuck did they get in here?" Mitch asked.

Emma smirked, "You think your the only one with the power to teleport?" There were only two Strigois, but one was more than enough.

"Oh great, don't tell me I get that from you!" Mitch said with disgust.

Emma just laughed and shook her head. Then she turned to me. "The locket." She stepped forwards as the Strigoi stayed back, sort of like body guards.

I looked behind me towards Harris and Mitch, meaning for them to stay where they were. I walked over to Emma as she continued to walk towards me. We finally met midway, just only 5ft away from each other.

She put her hand out towards me. "Pass it over."

As I gave her the locket I asked, "Why are you doing this?"

When the locket was finally in her hands, she looked at it for a second before putting it in her pocket. Instead of answering my question, she says, "Give me your wrist."

I put my wrist out towards her, unsure what she was meaning.

She signed and rolled her eyes. "I mean your _broken _wrist."

I look down to my other wrist and ask, "Why?"

"Just give it here." She tells me.

So I do.

She places both hands around my wrist and closes her eyes. Suddenly a cold wind came over us, and I felt a cold and hot feeling in my body. It was then I heard a "click" in my wrist and the wind was gone.

Emma opened her eyes and smiled, "You can finally use your wrist again."

I ripped my wrist away from her, and carefully removed the white covers around it. When I did, I moved it. Nothing. No pain, it healed.

_Healed_

No...

She can't...

I look behind me towards Harris and Mitch who looked just confused as I was.

I looked back to Emma and asked, "How?"

"Two of my gifts is to heal and teleport." She told me.

"What the third gift?" Mitch asked.

She laughed, "Mind control." My eyes widen. "Don't worry, I haven't used it on you." Then she adds, "Yet."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, more confused than ever.

She signs and takes a step towards me. "Because I do care Rose." She looks between me and Mitch, "I care about the both of you."

My eyebrows narrowed, "But yoy said-"

"I know what I said," Emma told me. "I was lying."

"I don't understand."

"It's simple really, I needed the locket and I had to threaten you to get it."

"Why do you want it?" I asked.

"To protect you and Mitch." SHe confessed, "There's a lot more to the story Rose. So much more, in the past, the present and the future."

"What's that suppost to mean?"

"It's means I know this is going to be hard to do but," She takes a deep breath. "You need to trust me, no matter what happens, no matter what I do that upsets you, you _have_ to trust me."

Before I could say anything else, she was gone. Black fog was everywhere. The two Strigoi were also gone with her.

I looked towards Mitch to see him already walking towards me. I went to him and we both hugged each other. I have to admit I was crying a bit.

But all I could think of was Emma's words.

_You have to trust me..._

* * *

**_MY POV_**

Emma was in the back sit of the car. She was phoning someone. After what just happened with Rose, she was sort of over-whelmed.

The other person on the phone picked up. "Emma?" The male voice said.

"I got it." Emma got straight to the point.

"You didn't hurt her did you?" The man questioned.

"I had to do what I had to do." Emma did regret putting Rose up against the wall, but she had no choice.

"Does she know?"

"About the locket? No, but she will soon, it's in the Hakim blood." Emma joked.

The male laughed, "Well she is your niece."

Emma smiled a sad smile, "Like she's your daughter, Abe."

The male signed...

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, writers block x So what did you think? What about the twist at the end? And the teleporting? :D **

**Now I'm going to let an idea run by you guys. I've been thinking of creating ANOTHER story for VA. But only for the Summer guys!**

**Rose is the main character along with her twin sister, Ruby Hathaway. They are both something...supernatural. Ruby is more of the evil twin between them where as Rose only does things for good. At the same time Rose's best friend, Lissa Dragomir is having troubles looking after her drunk brother, Andre. A new vampire comes to town and has a eye for Rose. Christian dumps Ruby as she is too controlling and starts falling for Lissa. Above all of that it's mostly sex, blood and language. I'm also thinking of writing lemons in this story. Just so you know it will be M rated. I'm thinking of calling it Paranormal: Kiss of Death.**

**Hope you like my idea :D x **


	15. Chapter 14: Alone In The Darkness

Last time on The Dark Shadows

_Rose - "I think I know who tried to kill us."_

_Emma - "And you think it was me?"_

_Rose - "No! No more lies, it's time to tell; Who the hell are you?"_

_Emma - "I'm your aunt, Rose."_

_Emma - "My real birth name is; Emily Hathaway. I'm Janine's and Axel's half sister, same mother different father. But our mother was the one who came from the Hakim bloodline."_

_Rose - "You know about our family tree?"_

_Emma - "Yes of course I did, your mother was the only one who didn't."_

_Logan - "I'm Logan, a friend of James."_

_Vikoria - "I'm sorry. I'm Vikoria. Vikoria Belikov."_

_Rose - "We may have a problem."_

* * *

**Chapter 14, Alone In The Darkness**

Every time I came to the meadow, it always relaxed me, made me feel calm and safe. I was expecting to see Willow, Kara and Mitch here. But they weren't. I was all on my own**. **

Well, that was until Anna appeared.

"Anna!" I shouted as I ran over to her. When I got over there, we hugged. She knew all about what happened with Emma, since it only happened 2 days ago **(AN: I'm losing track of days until Rose's birthday. I will explain more at the end)**.

As we broke the hug, she asked, "Rose, how are you?"

I nodded, "I'm good, as long as my psycho aunt doesn't come back, I'm good."

She smiled, but it was sort of a sad smile. Something was on her mind.

"What's up Anna?" I asked, slightly worried.

She signs, "You're going to HQ for the weekend, right?"

"Yeah...to spend more time with Mitch and the others...What's going on?"

"While you're there, I need you to keep an eye out for Vikoria." She told me, her voice was shaking with worry.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"The guilt of losing her bond mate has gotten to her and it doesn't help when she sees Roland's ghost."

"She's seeing Roland's ghost?" That reminded me when I was seeing Mason's shortly after he's death. But Vikoria was on the second stage. "Does anyone know how's she's feeling?"

Anna shakes her head, "She's too afraid of what they will think."

"They would help her! They've been through the stages!" I shouted.

"Vikoria is new Rose; she isn't used to this background, not like you are." Anna told me.

I signed, "Why are you telling me?" I was sort of confused that she was telling me this, shouldn't she be telling James?

"Because you know what she's going through." Anna looked at the river. "The guilt of losing a friend. The hatred of yourself as you blame yourself every waking second." After Mason died I did blame myself, I did hate myself. Seeing his ghost was ten times worst. "The loneliness. Feeling as if there is no reason to live anymore."

I signed and looked at the river. "Hearing you say that makes it sound like you have been through the same thing."

"I did." She gave a soft laugh, "I did suicide remember?"

"Oh, right, sorry." I mumbled.

"It's fine." She gave me a slight smile.

As we stared out to the river for a while, until what she had been telling me finally clicked.

I turned to her and said, "You think Vikoria is going to do suicide."

She nodded and closed her eyes. "Most Shadow Warriors sometimes do suicide because they don't know how to deal with the darkness from their bond mate."

"But Vikoria doesn't have a bond mate." I stated.

She nodded again and opened her eyes. "But Roland left some of his darkness behind before dying and now it's getting Vikoria as well as the guilt."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked

"Talk to her. Make her feel that she's not alone." Anna told me and the dream started to fade.

"I'll try my best." I said and we hugged again before everything went black.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to soend the weekend here?" Lissa asked what was like the seventh time.

Lissa asked if she could help me pack for while I'm away from the weekend. Harris told the school that we were going fishing for the weekend. Lissa didn't that as a treat.

"Yes I'm sure Lis." I told her.

"Rose seriously? Fishing? Who would want to do that for the weekend?" She asked as she sat on the edge of my bed.

I was sitting on top of my suit case. As I done zipping it up, I looked up to her. "Lissa if you haven't got anything good to say, then don't say it." I was really annoyed with her as well as upset. She should be supporting my relationship with Harris, not saying things like this.

"I'm sorry Rose!" She shouted, not sounding very sorry. "But you don't even talk to me anymore. You tell anything that happens in your life to your 'uncle' and you-"

"Don't bring Uncle Harris into this!" I shouted back, standing up.

She stands up too. "Why not! Ever since _he _came here, you haven't told me anything! What you do in the weekends with him. ANYTHING!"

I took a deep breath and said, "If your going to keep on shouting at me, then I highly suggest you leave _my _room, _Princess_." She flinched as I said, 'Princess' like it was a dirty word. I could tell through the bond that I upset her and I could tell without the bond as I could see her eyes water.

"Fine!" She shouted at me as she ran out of my room in tears. I got up to the hallway of the female Dhampir dorms to see her still running.

"Lissa, wait!" I shouted. But it was no use. I felt kinda bad now. I shouldn't be taking it out on her, but she knows how to push my bottons. Instead of running after like I would normally do, I grabbed my suit case and headed to the Headmistress's room.

* * *

"Well, since we got that sorted, I hope the two of you have a good weekend." The Headmistress said. The reason why me and Harris went to the Headmistress so that Harris had sigh some forms.

In the room was just the Headmistress, Alberta, me and Harris. I started to wonder where Dimitri was, he skipped out on training yesturday.

"Hey, where's Dimitri? He normally comes to these meetings?" I asked Alberta.

Alberta signed and pulled me to a side as Harris and the Headmistress talked. "Since your Dimitri's student I should really tell you what's going on." Alberta said.

"What's going on?"

"Dimitri's younger sister, Vikoria, is dead." She told me.

I flinched. _Oh god_...

"He's gone back to Russia for the weekend for the funeral." Alberta continued on. "He won't be back until Tuseday, so there will be no sessions on Monday."

I nodded and said, "Give my bests." Alberta nodded and walked over to where Harris was.

But I knew better than Dimitri and his family. His sister wasn't dead...well she was, just raised from the dead. I so badly wanted to call Dimitri and tell him that Vikoria was still alive. But I couldn't, if he and his family knew it could put them in danger.

"Ready to go?" Harris asked as he grabbed his bag.

I grabbed by bag too. "As ready as I'll ever be."

We quickly said our goodbyes to the Headmistress and Alberta and before I knew it, we were outside the gates, riding towards HQ.

Silence filled the car as I stared out the window, trying to put my mind to rest about Dimitri. But I couldn't, my mind wouldn't.

"Are you alright Rose?" Harris asked.

I shake my head, "No, I'm not alright." I sighed and looked towards Harris. "Dimitri thinks that Vikoria is dead."

"Oh." Was all he said.

"'OH'!" I shouted, "That's all you can say?"

He sighed, "Rose, i know you want to save the day but sometimes you can't. You know why Dimitri can't know about Vikoria."

"I know...it's just..." I couldn't finish and looked back out of the window, hoping to find some asnwers there.

* * *

"ROSE!" Willow shouted as I got out of the car. She was running towards me, with Kara and Mitch not far behind. I slammed the car door closed and wrapped my arms around Willow as she jumped on me. "I've missed you."

I laugh, "It's only been a few days."

"I know," We break the hug. "But it's not the same without you here."

"Because your the one with all the gossip." Kara adds as she walks up to me with a smirk.

I grin, "I'm glad that your happy to see me."

"I'm always happy to see you Rosie." I frown and she laughs, "Come here." I go over to her and give her a hug.

"And where's my hug?" Mitch jokes. I break away from my hug with Kara and walk over to Mitch. Our hug was a tight one, I loved Mitch, like cousin-cousin love. But sometimes I love him like a brother.

As we break away, he goes over to Harris to help him with the bags.

"So..." Kara starts.

"So?" I say.

"Hows you and Dimitri?" Kara asked with a wink.

"Oh great, here we go." Willow joked.

I sighed and looked at the woods. "He's in Russia."

"Why?" Kara asked, taken back.

I looked at them, "His family think that Vikoria is dead."

"Oh my god." Willow whispered.

"What are you going to do?" Kara asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know." But then I smile, "But this weekend I want to have some fun, so what are we doing tonight?"

Kara smirks again, "Tonight we are going to do..."

* * *

"It's really good to see you again Rose." Lucy tells me as we set the drinks on the table.

"Thanks, it's good to see you too." There is moment of silence. "How's Vikoria?" I asked.

Her happy expression turns into worry. She looks around the empty room and then to me. "Please don't tell anyone."

"I can't promise anything." I told her.

She bites her lip. "Ever since Roland died she has been very..."

"Very?"

"Distant." She lowers her voice, "She hardly speaks to anyone, and when she does she often just says 'yes' or 'no'. But that isn't what just worries me."

"What else worries you?" I ask with an uneven voice.

She hesitates, "Sometimes I see cuts...on her arms."

My eyes widen.

_Most Shadow Warriors sometimes do suicide because they don't know how to deal with the darkness from their bond mate._

"Have you told anyone else?" I asked.

Lucy shakes her head, "Only you."

Before I could say anything, Kara jumped in the room with CDs in her hands.

"I got the karaoke CDs!" She shouts and then looks at me and Lucy closely. "What's with the doom and gloom?"

"Nothing" I told her.

I look at Lucy who looks at the drinks, trying to not make eye contact with me.

* * *

"I Whippppp Ma Hairrrr Backkkk ANNND Forthhh!" Kara sings into the micphone.

We all laugh as we all know (as well as Kara) that she sings horribly.

She laughs as she stops singing.

Everyone of the kids here - expect from Bianca - was here. I kept a watchful eye on Vikoria, who was sitting on her own staring at nothing.

I lean towards Mitch and whisper, "I'll be right back." He nods and turns towars Zak.

I get up from the sofa and to Vikoria, who looks up as I stand beside her.

"Wanna talk?" I ask.

She shrugs and stands up. As we both walk outside the back, I look behind me to see Lucy watching us. She gives me a pleading look which I knew that she meant she was begging me to help. I nodded to her and followed Vikoria.

As we are outside, they is silence as we look up at the stars.

"So," I began, "How have you been?"

I turn around to look at her as she shrugs.

"I know how you feel." There is no reaction. "I lost a close friend of mine too. I blamed myself and it was even worst when I saw his ghost." Still no reaction. "I heard you've been cutting youself."

This time her head snapped to me and if looks could kill, I would be dead. "Who told you that?" She growled.

"Someone who cares about you." I told her.

She looks back up to the sky. "Well...they're lying."

My jaw tighten. "Oh really." I went over to her and grabbed her arm.

"HEY!" She shouted, but I ignored her and pulled up her jumper sleeve. And what I saw shocked me.

In every place on her arms were red cuts, some new.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

She pulls her arm away from me and pulls her sleeve down. "Yeah so? I cut myself." She turns away. "You have no idea how I feel."

"Di you just hear what I said?" I asked.

"Yeah you losted a close friend." She turns back to me. "But he wasn't you bond mate was he?"

II blinked. I tried to say something but nothing came out.

She nods, "Right, thought so." She comes over to me and points a finger at me. "Don't think for a second you know anything about me because you don't." She then storms back into the house, leaving me stunned.

* * *

Soon after Vikoria left me, I went back in too. Everyone in the room was partying but there was no sight of Vikoria.

Willow quickly spots me and comes over to me. "What's up? Vikoria stormed through here with not so happy face on."

I sighed, "I'll be right back." I told her as I went out of the room.

I quickly got to James office and knocked on his door.

"Come in."

I walked in to see a happy James with Harris and Leigh.

"Ahh Rose, how is the party?" James asked.

"Where's Logan?" I asked back.

"Oh, he's gone back to Russia." Oh great. "Is something wrong Rose?"

I looked at everyone in the room and said, "You better sit down for this."

I told them about Anna in the dream and about what Lucy told me. They told me that they will sort it and they will talk with Vikoria in the morning. But something told me this wasn't going to end well...

* * *

I was in the meadow that I was earlier, but the first thing I saw was Anna's worried face.

"Anna I-" I couldn't finish as she cut me off.

"Rose you have to wake up now!" She shouted at me.

I jumped "What?"

"You have to get up and find Vikoria! NOW!" The dream started to fade.

"What! I don't understand!" I shouted.

"You have to find her before it's too late!" Then the dream was gone.

I jumped up in my bed, the bedroom window showed that it was dark, early in the morning (for us vampires).

I climbed out of bed and ran out of the guest room, still in my PJs.

I ran down to the kitchen where everyone was having breakfast. Everyone looked up at me in alam.

"Rose? What's wrong?" Harris asked.

"Is Vikoria here?" I asked.

"No, we haven't seen her since last night." Lucy told me.

I quickly left to go back up stairs.

"Rose!" I heard James and Harris calling after me. I ran into Vikoria's room and found nothing. Her bed wasn't slept in and she was no where in plain sight.

I quickly went down stairs again to see Harris, James and Leigh at the bottom.

"What is it Rose?" James asked.

"Anna screamed at me to wake up and find Vikoria." I told them.

"She isn't in her room?" Leigh asked.

I shook my head.

"She's in the farmhouse!" Bianca shouted as she ran towards us. "The one near lake."

"Is she okay?" Harris asked.

Bianca shook her head, "No, there's a lot of blood."

"Oh god," I said as I was running out the door, with Harris, James and Leigh not far behind.

* * *

The farmhouse wasn't that far from HQ, but it seemed like years until we got there. As soon as we got in there, the world went still.

We saw Vikoria laying on the floor, her wrists deeply cut with dark blood pouring out. Her skin was a deathly pale. James quickly ran over to her and put his fingers on her neck, looking for a pulse.

"She's still alive, Leigh could you heal her please." Leigh nodded and went to the other side of Vikoria. She put her hands on Vikoria's bloodly wirsts and started healing. Harris stood behind James, watching carefully.

A minute later Leigh opened her eyes as the cuts on Vikoria's wrist closed. She looked up to James, "Do you want me to heal her scars too?"

Before James could utter a word out, I said, "No." They looked at me. "Trust me." They all nodded.

* * *

It's Sunday now and Vikoria's nearly been asleep for two days. Lucy came to visit her and couldn't stop blaming herself for not telling anyone about the cutting. I told her it wasn't her fault, but she ignored me and everyone else. The others blamed themselves too for noticing anything. Anna went into my dream the other night and thanked me for saving her. But I knew that I can't save at the moment, she has to save herself like I did in Spoklane and with Camille.

I sat in the room where they kept Vikoria, silently wanting her to wake up so we could talk before I left.

Then suddenly, my wish came true as she started to open her eyes. Her dark, dark brown eyes - just like Dimitri's - turned to me.

"Where am I?" She asked with her voice sounding very painful.

"Not in heaven yet hun." I half joked and was half serious. "How you feeling?" I asked.

She rubbed her forehead, "Like I just tried to do suicide." She sort of joked and laughing softly. Then she went into a coughing fit. I quickly got out of my sit and started patting her on the back.

A few minutes later she stopped and I gave her some water. "Better?" I asked as she drank the water.

She drank it all and nodded. "Much."

I smiled and sat back in my chair. There was a moment of silence.

"Are we going to talk about what happened?" I asked.

She shrugged. "What's there to talk about, I tried suicide so what?"

"No Vitoria it isn't 'so what', this is not just because of the darkness either is it?" She doesn't look at me. "Roland wouldn't want this, neither would your family."

She flinched, "Well it's a good thing they think I'm dead." I sighed and looked away. "Does Dimka know?" She asked in a small voice.

I turned to her and nodded. "He's gone away to Russia to your funeral."

She closed her eyes tight and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I know how you-"

"NO YOU DON'T!" She shouted at me, cutting me off. "You say you do, but you don't."

I breathed, "Look at your wrists." I told her.

She looked at me for a second before unwrapping herself and looking down at her wrists. Her scars were still a deathly pale like she was before, but now her whole body apart from her scars was back to her nice tan colour. She gasped as she saw them.

"What do you see?" I asked.

"Scars." She whispered as she continued to stare down at them.

I nodded, "You know when we found you and Leigh was healing you, she asked if she should heal away the scars too. But I said no." I told her honestly.

She snapped her hezd towards me. "Why?"

I leaned forward putting my elbows on my knees. "You may think that I don't know how your feeling but I do." I cleared my throat. " I may have not of had a Shadow Kissed bond with Mason but that didn't mean we had a bond." Vikoria looks at me strangely. "We had a bond of friendship, that will last forever, even if one of us is dead."

She looks at me for second before looking down.

"I don't know what got over me." She ran her hand through her hair. "It wasn't just the darkness, it was everything. Not able to see Roland again nor my family." I could see now as she looked back up she was fighting the tears. "I feel so alone."

I got back up from my chair and sat down on the edge of her bed. "We all feel alone sometimes Vikoria, even I do." She laughed a bit. "But strangely enough, you remind me of...me."

She blinked in shock. "What? I remind you of THE Rose Hathaway?" She made it sound like I was some kind of goddess.

I laughed, "Yes you do and you know why?" She shook her head. "Because your a fighter. But sometimes when you fight too much, you don't think much about how you feel." I saw a tear come down her face. "And it's okay to cry, trust me I have lots of times. But with tears comes more strength." She smiled at me through her tears. I smlied back.

"Vikoria?" I turned around and my smile grew wider to see who it was.

It was Lucy at the doorway with magazines in her hands.

Vikoria's smile grew too. "Lucy!" She shouted before crying.

Lucy dropped her magazines and ran to the bed and wrapping her arms around Vikoria. I smiled at the two and started to leave.

"Wait!" Vikoria shouted as I got to the doorway. I turned to her and Lucy who weren't hugging anymore. "You never did tell me why you had them keep my scars." She said. I so hoping this wouldn't happen.

I sighed and drug through my jeans pocket to get a picture out. I walked back to the bed and handed it to Vikoria. "That's why."

Vikoria and Lucy looked confused as they looked at the picture. "It's a picture of a house." Lucy said.

"Not just any house." I paused for a minute as I stared at the picture. "It's a house in Spoklane where my friend died." The girls look up to me. "After a week of crying and feeling sorry for myself, I got got a picutre of the place. Everyday I look at the picture and remember why I live and who saved me. If it wasn't Mason, I wouldn't be alive right now. But it also reminds me of what we face and the memory that has burn into my head forever. So this." I point to the picture. "Is my scar, you may not see it, but it's there, like with your scars."

Vikoria looks at me with respect and trust. She gives me a small smile, finally believing me.

* * *

_**MY POV**_

Kirova sat at her desk as the young man walked in. He looked sort of a business man and was a Moroi with his Guardian not too far behind him.

"How can I help you sir?" Kirova asked.

"I'm Abe Mazur." Abe told Kirova, "And I would like the teaching job here please."

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH! Well starting from now it's the BIG SIX CHAPTERS until the final! So what did you think of this chapter, so it went too fast, I just wanted to wrap it up. Rose will also be bonding with the other Shadow Children either in these last chapters or in the squel. Now onto bigger things. The reason I'm holding Rose's birthday off is because the final Chapter will be on Rose's birthday and I'm telling ya, it's gonna be big. Now next I wanna tell ya is that I will be asnwering any questions you have for me in the chapter after the final. There will also be Character Profile updates along with quotes of the series so far. So if you have any favourite quotes or questions you wanna ask me about it so far, either send me a message or put it on a comment on the reviews. Thank you all who have been supporting me, I don;t know how far I would have gone without you. :D **


	16. Chapter 15: Getting To Know

Last time on The Dark Shadows

_Rose - "I think I know who tried to kill us."_

_Emma - "And you think it was me?"_

_Rose - "No! No more lies, it's time to tell; Who the hell are you?"_

_Emma - "I'm your aunt, Rose."_

_Emma - "My real birth name is; Emily Hathaway. I'm Janine's and Axel's half sister, same mother different father. But our mother was the one who came from the Hakim bloodline."_

_Rose - "You know about __our __family tree__?"_

_Emma - "Yes of course I did, your mother was the only one who didn't."_

_Emma - "Like she's your daughter, Abe."_

_Abe - "I'm Abe Mazur. And I would like the teaching job here please."_

* * *

**Chapter 15, Getting To Know**

"Wait, you and Lis are fighting?" Eddie asked as we walked down the halls of the academy. I nodded whist's looking through my history books. "Whoa, you and Lissa haven't had a fight since..." He paused to think.

"Since we were ten." I answered him while not looking at him.

"Yeah and you two were fighting over who was best, S Club 7 or the Sugar Babes." He laughed, "Which one did you like?"

I smiled and finally looked up at him. "S Club 7," I said proudly.

He smiled back, "Yeah, you were always a tom-boy back then."

"Aren't I still now?" I ask in mock horror.

He struggled, "50/50, your half of a party girl too."

I laughed, "So what your saying is...I'm a tom-boy who likes to listen to S Club 7 but then a wild party girl who dances on tables?"

"Well...I wasn't going to say it like that but...yeah." I playfully punched him on the arm.

"Rose! Eddie!" Both me and Eddie turned about to see Meredith running towards us.

"Hey Meredith, what's up?" I asked as she got to us.

"We got to go to our Human World class." She told us.

"What?" I asked.

"I thought it was cut off because they didn't have a teacher to teach it." Eddie said.

"Well now they do, come on we can't be late." She said walking passed us. Me and Eddie looked at each other for a moment and quickly followed.

When we got into the class, my eyes firstly landed on Lissa who was sitting next to Christian. She saw me too and through the bond I could feel sadness, confused and a little bit of anger. Instead of sitting behind her like I would normally do, but this time I went to sit with Eddie and Meredith. I think we just needed time to cool off until we talked again.

That's when I saw him.

He sort of looked like a pirate, who wore very odd bold colours. He was a Moroi, as he is tall with dark hair and threatening looking as well. He also had a bit of a tan, more than any of the other Moroi's I've seen. Plus there were two guardians not far behind him.

"Morning class." He said, and everyone mumbled back 'mornings'. "I'm you new Human World teacher, Mr Mazur." I heard a few people gasp at his name. "And today we are going to talk about..." He looks down at his papers on his desk and then looks back up. "The humans themselves, what do you see them as?"

And then the unbelievable happened, Jesse put his hand up.

"Mr Zeklos, what do you think." Mr Mazur asked.

"I think and I know most people in this class can agree with me," Jesse looks around the room. "I see humans as where we get our blood from." How did I know he was going to say something like that. "And if we are running out Dhampirs and need new flesh blood, we can get with the humans. They know nothing of life and what it stands for." Some people in the class were nodding, agreeing with him.

I snorted.

"Miss Hathaway," Mr Mazur said towards me. "Do you have something you would like to say?" Everyone then turned to me.

I took a deep breath. "Yes, I do sir." I stood up to strengthen my words. "Humans are not just people who we can get the Moroi's blood from or get new flesh blood from." I could see a bit of a smile from Mr Mazur. "They are people just like us, they may not live the same lifestyle or know of this world, but it doesn't mean they are worthless. They are still learning, like us." I could see other people who didn't agree with Jesse, nodding their heads agreeing with me.

"Well, she would say that!" Jesse shouted as he jumped out of his sit. "She's a dirty little blood whore!" He yelled with a smirk on his face, making some of the class giggle a bit.

Well, this was going to happen one day, why not tell them now. "Oh really?" I asked as I placed my hands on my hips, "How can I be a 'dirty little blood whore' if I'm still a Virgin?" The people who did believe the rumours then went into shock mode and Jesse's smirk faded.

He narrowed his eyebrows at me, "You're lying." He said.

"Oh really?" I said again and turned to Lissa. "Lissa, have I had sex yet?" Then everyone turned to Lissa and Lissa's face turned red.

She shook her head, "No she hasn't."

I smirked at Jesse, "See." I dropped back into my seat and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Sit down Mr Zeklos, you can't win this one." Mr Mazur stated, making everyone in the room laugh.

* * *

"What you did in that class was amazing Rose." Meredith told me for what was like the fifth time.

We were in the library doing some of our homework. I know, me homework? The world was going to end.

"Thanks Meredith," I told her.

"I still don't know how you did it." She stated, "But you are the daughter of Janine Hathaway."

I smiled, "You know everything about Meredith." I put down my pen, "But I don't know anything about you."

"Okay, what do you want to know?" She asked.

"What's your full name?" I asked.

"Meredith Jennifer Quinn." She told me.

"Hair colour."

She laughed, "You know my hair colour Rose.

"Just tell me." I said.

She rolled her eyes, "Dirty blond." It was really nice hair.

"Eye colour?"

"Hazel." She told me.

"Father?"

"Guardian Charles Quinn." Hmmm.

"Mother?" I asked, since her father was a Dhampir, that must of meant her mother was a Moroi.

"Don't know." She told me, "Sort of like with your father." True.

"Any brothers or sisters?" I think I knew the answer to that. Not many Dhampirs had brothers or sisters.

But her answer surprised me. "I did."

"Did?"

She took a deep breath, "I had a twin brother."

"What happened?" I hesitated to ask.

"Three summers ago, me and him gotten into a fight over something really stupid. So he went outside to get cooled off, and never came back." She wiped some of the tears that were coming out. "He got attacked by Strigoi and was killed by them."

"Oh Meredith," I grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," She told me pulling her hand away. "It was like three years ago."

There was a moment of silence.

"You know what you need." I said.

She looked up at me. "What?"

"Normally – since Dimitri isn't here – I wouldn't go to the gym. But I think you and I both need to go to the gym to get our mind off things. What do you say?" I asked.

She smiled at me and got up. "I say hell yeah."

"Great, I'll meet you in the gym in half an hour?" I said as I got out of my sit.

She nodded, "See you then."

* * *

"Do you want to do some laps and then do some work outs?" I asked Meredith as we entered the gym.

She nodded and we headed to the tracks. We ran 10 laps until we notice we weren't the only ones on the track. We saw five other guardians running on the track too.

As we went to the end of the track someone called out to us.

"I didn't suspect to see one of my favourite students down here!" We both turned towards the seats by the track and saw Mr Mazur.

We both laughed and walked over to Mr Mazur.

"Well I need to take a break from fighting with Jesse sometimes." I told him.

"What are you doing her Mr Mazur?" Meredith asked.

"Please Meredith call me Abe, we're not in class right now." Abe said with a little laugh. "And I'm here with my guardians." He pointed out towards the five guardians.

"You have five guardians?" Meredith asked in disbelief.

"Of course, the queen herself nearly has ten guardians." He points to the seats next to him. "Please girls, take a seat."

Meredith did straight away, but I hesitated.

"Come Rose, I'm not going to bite." Abe told me. I took a seat new to Meredith. "So...what can you girls tell me about this academy?"

* * *

Abe wasn't half bad. After talking to him we spared with his guardians for a while. Of course, we lost, but it was fun. But I couldn't help but have a feeling about him. A good one...and a bad one. Well, I guess it's just me being me.

* * *

_**MY POV**_

Abe was waiting in his living room of his room; it was quite big as he was living in one of the royal guest houses. He was waiting for a old friend, one he hasn't seen in seventeen years.

Just then, the friend walks in.

"Abe." The friend says as he enters the room.

"Harris, please take a seat." Abe says as he points to the chair opposite him.

Harris shakes his head. "I rather stand thanks."

"Very well." Abe drinks a bit of his wine.

"What are you doing here Abe." Harris asks.

"Getting straight to the point I see."

"Does Rose know who you are?" Harris questions.

"No but I'm guessing you're going to tell her." Abe said.

"Don't you think otherwise. I think Rose as a daughter."

"But the problem is Harris, she isn't your daughter." Abe takes another slip of his wine. "She's mine."

"Well, I've been there for her more than you have." Harris states.

Abe groans, "Please don't make me regret making you her godfather."

"What would Rose think of you after she finds out everything you have done, in the past and present?" Harris asked.

Abe puts his glass down and got up. "You can tell Rose whatever you like Harris, but it will never change how much I want to protect her." Now Abe and Harris were only five feet away from each other.

"How is coming here protecting Rose?" Harris asks once again...

* * *

**I know short chapter guys, but you can tell from the last part that Rose is going to find out in the next chapter. So five more chapters until the finale! Please ask any questions what so ever you want me to answer for my Character Profiles page after the finale. Also put down your favourite character and favourite quote.**

**Now i have a new story out called Royal Secret Service, and you can tell by the name it's about crime. It goes on from Spirit bound. I'm also having a ALL HUMAN story coming out soon. I don't know what I'm going to name it but keep a eye out for it. **

**Hope you liked this chapter.**


	17. Chapter 16: Like Father Like Daughter

Last time on The Dark Shadows

_Rose - "I think I know who tried to kill us."_

_Emma - "And you think it was me?"_

_Rose - "No! No more lies, it's time to tell; Who the hell are you?"_

_Emma - "I'm your aunt, Rose."_

_Emma - "My real birth name is; Emily Hathaway. I'm Janine's and Axel's half sister, same mother different father. But our mother was the one who came from the Hakim bloodline."_

_Rose - "You know about our family tree?"_

_Emma - "Yes of course I did, your mother was the only one who didn't."_

_Emma - "Like she's your daughter, Abe."_

_Abe - "I'm Abe Mazur. And I would like the teaching job here please."_

_Abe - "Morning class. I'm you new Human World teacher, Mr Mazur."_

_Rose - "What's your full name?" _

_Meredith - "Meredith Jennifer Quinn." _

_Meredith - "Three summers ago, me and him gotten into a fight over something really stupid. So he went outside to get cooled off, and never came back. He got attacked by Strigoi and was killed by them."_

_Harris - "What are you doing here Abe."_

_Abe - "You can tell Rose whatever you like Harris, but it will never change how much I want to protect her."_

_Harris - "How is coming here protecting Rose?"_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen, Like Father Like Daughter**

There was banging on the door as I was brushing my teeth.

"I'll...be...there...in...a...sec..." I tried to yell, but it isn't easy when your brushing your teeth.

But the person continued to bang on the door. I quickly finished and walked to the door.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" I yelled and then reached for the door. I opened it to see a very worried Harris. "Uncle Harris?"

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure what's up?" I asked as he walked in and I closed the door.

He walked around the room for a moment before looking back to me. "You know Abe Mazur." It was more like a statment than a question.

"Yes, why?" I asked, getting nervous.

"You might want to sit down for this." He says with an unsure voice.

"I think I rather stand for this." I said.

"I don't know how I can say this so I'm just going to say it." I nodded, still looking at him confused. "Abe is your father."

I stared in shock. And then I looked around the room.

"What are you looking at?" Harris asks.

"Oh, making sure there is no cameras so that this isn't a joke!" I yelled looking back at him.

He shakes his head, "No Rose, it isn't a joke."

"You can't be serious," I started. "Abe Mazur is my freaking_ father_!" I shouted, all of this was too fast.

"I'm sorry Rose, I thought you had the right to know." Harris said in a low voice.

I put my hand on my forehead, "No, your right. It's fine. It's just a lot to take in."

"I know it is, but there is some stuff you should know about Abe before you go talking to him. " Harris told me.

I look at him and say. "Like what?"

* * *

"Okay class that's all for today, don't forget your homework." Abe called as everyone got out of there seats.

"But you didn't give us any homework sir." Lissa said as she got out of her seat.

"I know but I just love saying it." Everyone laughed. As everyone left the class, I stayed in my seat, arms crossed.

When everyone finally left, Abe looked up at me. "I guess you know."

"Yeah, not only is my father my teacher, he also deals in legal an non legal stuff and kills people for a living." I stated finally getting out of my seat.

"I don't kill people all the time," He pauses to think about what he's going to say next. "Only sometimes."

I sigh, "Were you ever going to tell me who you are or were you going to bail?" I asked.

"I didn't have a choice but to leave you Rose." Abe told me.

"Really? Because from where I've been, everyone has a choice."

"I had to leave you and your mom, it was for the best." He walks over to his desk.

I follow him, "How do you know about Shadow Kisses?" I asked.

He turned back to me, "I know a lot of things Rose."

"Yeah but I want to know how you know this big secret?" I asked again.

He sighed, "While me and your mother were dating, I did some reseach on her and -"

"You mean you were trying to find some buried secrets." I stated.

He rolls his eyes, "And I found out she had a older brother, Axel Hathaway." I shivered at the name, "So I did some digging on him. As got more into the research, I slowly found out of the Shadow Kissed world."

"Then what?"

He looks at me, "That's when you were born and I knew of the Hakim bloodline. So everthing I did and do right now, " He walks closer to me, "Has always been for you."

"How come I don't believe you?" I ask.

"Believe what you want Rose, but you can never change the truth." He told me.

* * *

I quickly ran to Harris's room and banged on it like he did mine. It quickly opened and stormed right through.

"We're going to HQ, now." I told him.

"What? What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing, I mean everything." I sighed, "I just need to talk to James about Abe, I need to know more."

Harris looks at me for a moment. "Fine but what about your training with Dimitri?"

Shit, forgot about that.

"Well, that was before I found out that my father is a killer." I told Harris and headed towards the door. "Coming or not."

He grabbed his keys and we both ran to his car.

* * *

We were HQ in no time, partly because I kept shouting at Harris to speed up.

We both ran into HQ to find it...

Totally empty.

"Mr West? Rose?" Well not totally empty. I turned around to the living room to find Zak on the sofa.

"Zak, where is everyone?" I asked.

"And please dn't call me Mr West again, just Harris." Harris told Zak. I just look at him and roll my eyes.

Zak put his book down and said, "They've gone down to the river for a while, what's going on?" Zak asked. His hazel eyes were filled with worry.

"I'm going to get them, you stay here with Zak." Harris told me heading for the door. I nodded in agreement.

"Hurry." I told Harris. He nodded and then left.

"What's going on Rose?" Zak asked again.

I shaked my head, "Nothing for you to worry about Zak." I told him.

Then there was silence between us. I didn't know Zak every well, so I didn't know what to talk about. But funny enough, he oddly reminded me of someone.

Suddenly, the HQ's doors slammed down onto the ground, making me and Zak jump. Three guardians came rushing in, but they weren't just any guardians.

They were Abe's guardians.

One of the guardians pointed at me. "Get her!" He yelled.

Before I knew it, one of the guardians grabbed me, my heart was racing.

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed. I kicked and punch - even with my Shadow Kiss strength - but none of it did any good.

"And him!" He yelled once again, pointing at Zak.

"NO!" The third guardin grabbed Zak, he struggled in the guardian's gasp. "LET HIM GO!" I screamed again.

And then everything went black.

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH! Rose and Zak have been kidnapped! Worst of all, but Abe's guardians. Do you think that Abe is behind this? Four more chapters left until the finale, (aka the last of the four will be the finale). Now I need you guys to (for the Character Profiles page) to:**

**1. Ask any questions of the first book and maybe on the squeal.**

**2. Put down your favorite quote.**

**3. Put down your favourite character.**

**4. And put down why you really like the series.**

**Okay there will be a squeal called The Secret Shadows, where it will reveal all! Also their is going to be more romance in the next one more than there was in this bookie! **

**So what did you guys think of this chapter, I know it was a little fast but I wanted to skip the basics. If you ask me questions now about it, I will answer them in The Character Profiles page.**

**Hope you liked!**


	18. Chapter 17: Save Our Lost Souls

Last time on The Dark Shadows

_Emma - "I'm your aunt, Rose."_

_Emma - "My real birth name is; Emily Hathaway. I'm Janine's and Axel's half sister, same mother different father. But our mother was the one who came from the Hakim bloodline."_

_Rose - "You know about our family tree?"_

_Emma - "Yes of course I did, your mother was the only one who didn't."_

_Emma - "Like she's your daughter, Abe."_

_Abe - "I'm Abe Mazur. And I would like the teaching job here please."_

_Abe - "Morning class. I'm you new Human World teacher, Mr Mazur."_

_Rose - "What's your full name?" _

_Meredith - "Meredith Jennifer Quinn." _

_Meredith - "Three summers ago, me and him gotten into a fight over something really stupid. So he went outside to get cooled off, and never came back. He got attacked by Strigoi and was killed by them."_

_Harris - "What are you doing here Abe."_

_Abe - "You can tell Rose whatever you like Harris, but it will never change how much I want to protect her."_

_Harris - "How is coming here protecting Rose?"_

_Harris - "Abe is your father."_

_Rose - "Yeah, not only is my father my teacher, he also deals in legal an non legal stuff and kills people for a living."_

_Rose - "Yeah but I want to know how you know this big secret?"_

_Abe - "I found out she had a older brother, Axel Hathaway. So I did some digging on him. As got more into the research, I slowly found out of the Shadow Kissed world."_

_Rose - "I just need to talk to James about Abe, I need to know more."_

_Zak - "They've gone down to the river for a while, what's going on?"_

_Guardian - "Get her!"_

_Rose - "LET GO OF ME!"_

**Chapter Seventeen, Save My Lost Soul.**

My head felt like it was going to explode. Everything was a blur when I opened my eyes for the first time.

"Rose..." A low voice said, but I couldn't place the voice anywhere.

I blinked. Everything was becoming clearer as I looked around the room and then saw someone across from me.

"Rose...can you hear me." I knew the voice now, it was more clearer and understanding. My vision became more understanding too as I saw the person.

"Zak?" I move to sit up a little more and moan as my head continues to hurt. "Where are we?"

He looks around, "Well we're in a basement, that's as much as I can tell you." He looked back to me, "They blind folded me so I couldn't know where we're going."

"Can't you try and reach the others with the Shadow Kissed telepathly?" I asked rubbing my head.

"I tried, but we're too far." He told me.

"I thought you could reach them anywhere?" I asked.

"Not when your on stage three or four."

"Oh, right." I said, "So I was the only one that they knocked out?"

He laughed and nodded, "It was their way to shut you up."

"Oi" I whispered.

"That's what they said." Zak put his hands up in peace.

I sigh, "So, what do we do now?"

"Wait, I guess." Zak said.

Great my favourite thing.

But did we really have a choice?

* * *

**WILLOW'S POV**

"Dad, this is so boring, can't we just learn from stupid old books?" Kara asked, as we all around the river. Today's lesson James wants us to look for things. I don't know what he wants us to find, but he said anything will do.

James laughed, "I thought you said you wanted flesh air."

Kara groaned and I laughed.

"Look!" Lucy shouted from the far end of the river. She was bent down on the edge of the river and her hand was in the river, reaching towards something.

We all walked towards Lucy as she got something out of the river.

"It's a compass." Lucy stated getting up as she tried to get the dirt off the compass. "It has something on it." She tries to read something on the compass.

"Let me have a look please." James said. Lucy handed it to him and he looked at the compass closely. Then a second later his eyes widened in shock.

"James?" Leigh asked coming up behind him. "What is it?"

"It's-" He was cut off by someone yelling.

"James!" We all turned around to see...

"Harris?" Kara shouts seeing Harris. "Okay, is it just me or is this day getting weirder and weirder?"

Totally.

"Uncle Harris?" Mitch asked walking towards Harris. "What are you doing here? Is Rose here?"

He nodded, "Yeah, she needs to talk to you James." James gave Harris a look. "Abe's at Rose's academy.

"What?" James roared as he walked towards Harris.

"Who's Abe?" I asked, getting confuesed.

"OMFG!" Kara shouted, making everyone look towards her.

Dam her mind reading ability.

"What is it Kara?" I asked.

She turns to me, "Abe is Rose's father."

"What?" Mitch shouted. "Harris?"

Harris nodded to Mitch, "It's true." Harris turns back to James, "She really needs to talk to you."

James nodded, "Of course." James turned to the class, "Let's get back to HQ everyone!"

"Finally!" Kara said.

We all walked back to HQ, but when we got to the main doors, we were shocked at what we found. The doors looked like they had been knocked down, when we walked in, the hallway and the living room were in a mess. It looked like a struggle from the looks of things.

"Oh god..." Leigh gasped.

"ROSE! ZAK!" Harris shouted.

"Wait, Zak was here?" Bianca asked, first time she has talked since the whole thing. But she sounded kinda worried.

Harris nodded, "ROSE! ZAK!"

"Taylor!" James called one of The Dark Order members, he walked over to James. "Go and get the CTV footage, we need to see what happened here."

Tayler nodded and left.

"Do you think something happened to them?" Mitch asked.

"We don't know until we get that footage." But something tells me that something did happen to them.

* * *

**ROSE'S POV**

I walk around the basement, trying to think of some way to get out.

"I don't think they are going to give us anything to eat, are they?" Zak asked.

I shook my head, "Doesn't look that way." I stop walking and groan. "Why are they doing this?"

"Do you know them?" Zak questioned.

I turned to him and nodded. "Their Abe's guardians."

"Abe?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Really long story."

"I think we have the time." Zak stated.

I laughed and nodded. I sat back down across from Zak and said, "Abe Mazur is my father."

"Abe Mazur?" He asked again, I nodded. "Whoa, he's a scary guy."

"You know him?" I asked.

Zak nodded, "Nearly the whole Moroi and Dhampir world knows him for what he does." I sighed, "I can see where you get you badass from now."

"Oi!" I shouted and he just laughed.

He then turned serious, "Do you think Abe is behind this?"

I shrugged, "I don't know." I took a breath. "I hope not."

* * *

**MY POV**

After watching the footage of Rose and Zak being kidnapped by Abe's guardians, Harris storms out of the room, James and Leigh following closely behind.

Harris gets his phone out and calls Abe.

Abe picks up on the first ring. "Harris, what can I do for you my friend?"

"Don't take that bullshit with me, where are they?" Harris roared.

"Who?" Abe asked, sounding shocked by Harris's outburst.

"Rose and Zak, you know the kids you got your guardians to kidnap!" Harris shouted down the phone.

"What!" Abe shouted back.

Harris paused, putting the pieces together, "You didn't know about it, did you?"

"No, do you know where they are?" Abe asked, worried.

"If I did would I be calling you?" Harris stated.

"I'll find them." Abe told Harris.

"Don't bother, we will." Harris then quickly hung up.

"Leigh!" Someone screamed.

* * *

**WILLOW'S POV**

"What if something happens to them?" Mitch asked, getting worried by the second. We were all in the kitchen, after watching the footage, Harris in rage stormed, James and Leigh followed him.

I rubbed his back, "Don't worry Mitch, we'll get them back." He looks at me gratefully and I start to blush.

Suddenly we hear something break.

"OW!" Lucy shouted holding her hand.

I quickly go over to her and look at her hand, it was bleeding, but it wasn't too deep.

"Don't worry, we just need to wash it." I said as I walked over to sink with Lucy. As we did, I felt a hot and cold feeling go through my body, it felt so much like...

"Ahh..." Lucy gasped, I turned to her and saw what she saw. Her cut healing. "What the..."

I quickly removed my hand away from Lucy's and her cut - which was almost healed - stopped healing.

"Put you hand back on there." Lucy told me, even though she was younger than me, she was very demanding.

I did and then the hot and cold feeling came back and Lucy's cut healed completed.

I widened my eyes in shock.

"Did you just heal her?" Kara asked, in shock too I'm guessing.

"I think I did."

"You know what this means?" Lucy said and I shook my head. "You found out your second gift, healing."

"That's amzaing." Mitch said.

I was about to say something but then there was a 'bang' and a chair fell on the floor.

We all turned around towards where the song was made and found Bianca on the floor, she looked really tired.

Kara ran over to where Bianca is, "Jerkins, go and get Leigh, now." Jerkins got out of his seat in the corner with Vikoria and ran out of the room.

* * *

**ROSE'S POV**

"How long do you think we've been down here?" I asked, looking around.

"Don't know, a few hours, may be four." Zak guessed.

Then an idea went into my mind.

"Hey," I turned to Zak. "Since Bianca found me and Vikoria, could she find us?" I asked.

He quickly shook his head, a bit too quick. "No, she can only see into near death or death. It's a little bit harder for her to see something that doesn't involve death." He clears his voice, "She can do it, but it weakens her after." He then went into a low voice - thinking that I would hear - saying, "And I hope she won't do that."

"What?" I asked, "I'm sorry, am I missing something here?"

Zak didn't make eye contact with me. "Nothing, don't worry."

"No, " I edged closer to him, "Tell me."

Zak looked at me for a moment, seeing if he can trust me. But what he said next shocked me, "Me and Bianca have been seeing each other for five months."

"What?" I smiled, "How?"

He smiled back, "Well I think we always liked each other. We had a fight and then we ended up making out."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"You can't tell anybody, we kept it a secret for a reason."

I shook my head, "I won't but isn't Bianca so..." I trailed off.

"A bitch." I nodded, "Yeah she can be on the outside, but on the inside she is the most passionate person I ever met."

I smiled, "I never thought..."

"What?" He asked, "That Zak Quinn would go out with Bianca Thorpe." He laughed but I didn't

Quinn.

_Meredith Jennifer Quinn_

"What is it Rose?" Zak stopped laughing to see my face expression.

"I know this is going to sound totally out of the blue but..." I took a breath and said, "Do you have a sister by any chance."

I didn't know how didn't see it earlier. The hazel eyes, dirty blonde hair and he almost looked like a Moroi, like Meredith.

His head snapped up to me. "Yes I did, why?"

"Is her name Meredith Quinn?" I asked.

His eyes widened, "How do you know this?"

"I know her, she's my friend, she goes to the same academy as I do."

He was about to say something but then the door opened.

One of the guardians came in.

"Oh, your awake." He said to me.

"I do have a name you know." I told him, "Rose Hathaway."

"Yeah I know, the troubled academy girl." I snorted as he said 'troubled'. "But Abe wants something from you and we are going to find out."

"Really?" I said crossing my arms over my chest, "I don't think Abe will tell you anything once he finds out that you kidnapped his _daughter._"

His eyes widened, "Your...Your...His...Daughter..."Now he was shaking with fear.

I smirked and nodded, really enjoying this.

* * *

**MY POV**

Leigh walked out of Bianca's room and towards James and Harris.

"How is she?" James asked.

"She'll be fine, she's jsut tired from using too much energy trying to find Rose and Zak." Leigh told them.

"And did she?" Harris asked.

Leigh nodded.

* * *

**ROSE'S POV**

It had almost been an hour - from what I can tell - since the guardian left us, without any food. Man I'm hurngy.

I could tell that Zak was hurngy as his stomach started to growl. I laughed.

"Not funny." Zak said.

"Very funny." I disagreed.

Then suddenly we could hear crashes from outside the basement.

"What was that?" I asked getting up.

"I don't..." He trailed off as there were louder crashing. Zak quickly stood up as the door started to open.

The door opened and it revealed to be...

"Uncle Harris!" I shouted as I ran towards him for a hug. I jumped into his arms, relieved that he found us.

He hugged me back tight, "Are you okay?" He asked as we broke the hug. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Harris looked towards Zak, "Are you okay Zak?"

"Yeah, how did you find us." He asked as he walked towards us.

"Bianca managed to find out with her abilites." Harris told us.

Zak quickly went into worry, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's fine, just tired." Zak nodded, but I could still see the worry in his eyes.

* * *

We left the house two hours ago and went back to HQ. Zak was really worried about Bianca, but we had to be checked out, so I guessed he had to wait. Mitch was really worried about me and gave me the tightest hug ever, which meant I couldn't breath for sometime. Willow told me that she has the abitily to heal now, which is really cool.

Right now me and Kara were in the kitchen talking when Mitch came in with a worried expression.

"Mitch? What is it?" I asked putting down my drink.

"It's Abe, he's here."

* * *

Both me and Harris walked over to where Abe was. A black car was behind him as well as his other two guardians.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see if you and your friend were alright." Abe asnwered.

"We're fine no thanks to your guardians."

"I'm sorry for that, it won't happen again." He pauses, "As I am leaving."

I looked at him, "Why?"

He smiled at me, "Well I guess it's not the best time to try and play 'father of the year'."

"When will it be the best time?" I asked.

He struggles, "Later but not now." He puts a hand out to me. "It was nice meeting you daughter." He said.

I took his hand and shook it, "It was nice meeting you too..." I took a deep breath "Dad."

His smile grew wider with that one word. Then the hand shake was over.

"See you soon." Abe said turning around back to his car.

Once he got in it, I whispered, "Bye Dad." I didn't realise that tears were rolling down my cheeks until Harris pulled me into a hug. And I cried into his chest as Abe's car took off.

* * *

**MY POV**

Zak knocked on Bianca's bedroom door. As soon as she called, 'Come in', he ran in there - whist closing the door behind him - and grabbed Bianca in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Zak whispered into her red hair.

Bianca nodded agaisnt him. "Yeah I'm fine, I was just worried about you. I'm so-"

"Don't be, I would have done the same thing." They broke the hug and had a sweet kiss.

As they broke the kiss, Zak sighed. "Zak, what's wrong?" Bianca asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing, don't worry."

"No, something's upsetting you and if it's upsetting you it's upsetting me. Now tell me." Bianca told him.

He looked Bianca in the eye and said, "I think my twin sister is still alive."

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH! Well what do you think? Come on I had a reason for putting Meredith in the plot! They're twins! Plus they think each other is dead! Also what did you think of Abe send off? Do you think it will be the last time we will see him? Next chapter will be about Rose's relationship with Lissa. But there are three more chapters. AHHHHHH! I am racing with exicment! Also I need you guys to do something for me for the Character Profiles page, so far I've only had one or two people who have done it. So I need you to do is:**

**1. Ask any questions of the first book and maybe on the squeal.**

**2. Put down your favorite quote.**

**3. Put down your favourite character.**

**4. And put down why you really like the series.**

**I hope you can do this and I hope you liked this chapter.**


	19. Chapter 18: A Girls' Worst Friend

Last time on The Dark Shadows

_Rose - "What's your full name?" _

_Meredith - "Meredith Jennifer Quinn." _

_Meredith - "Three summers ago, me and him gotten into a fight over something really stupid. So he went outside to get cooled off, and never came back. He got attacked by Strigoi and was killed by them."_

_Harris - "What are you doing here Abe."_

_Abe - "You can tell Rose whatever you like Harris, but it will never change how much I want to protect her."_

_Harris - "How is coming here protecting Rose?"_

_Harris - "Abe is your father."_

_Rose - "Yeah, not only is my father my teacher, he also deals in legal an non legal stuff and kills people for a living."_

_Rose - "Yeah but I want to know how you know this big secret?"_

_Abe - "I found out she had a older brother, Axel Hathaway. So I did some digging on him. As got more into the research, I slowly found out of the Shadow Kissed world."_

_Rose - "I just need to talk to James about Abe, I need to know more."_

_Zak - "They've gone down to the river for a while, what's going on?"_

_Guardian - "Get her!"_

_Rose - "LET GO OF ME!"_

_Mitch - "Do you think something happened to them?"_

_Rose - "Their Abe's guardians."_

_Zak - "That Zak Quinn would go out with Bianca Thorpe."_

_Rose - "I know this is going to sound totally out of the blue but...Do you have a sister by any chance."_

_Zak - "Yes I did, why?"_

_Abe - "Well I guess it's not the best time to try and play 'father of the year'."_

_Rose - "When will it be the best time?" _

_Zak - "I think my twin sister is still alive."_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen, A Girls' Worst Friend**

"You know Uncle Harris," I started as we walked to the gym. It was after classes and we got in late last night. I have training for the first time with Dimitri after he went to Russia. "I think I can walk myself to the gym. It's not like I'm going to get lost along the way."

He laughed, "I just want to make sure your safe Rose, you don't know who you can trust these days." He had a point there.

"I guess so." We were just outside the gym hallway when I saw his beautiful body.

Dimitri.

It felt like years since I last saw him. But it had almost been a week. A week too long for me.

As soon as I saw him he saw me. His expression at first was longing, passion and need. But then he quickly put his guardian mask on, making his face very hard to read.

"West, Rose." Dimitri greeted.

"Belikov, it's good to have you back." Harris said.

Dimitri nodded and turned to me. "It's good to be back." And then he smiled.

I smiled back as I blushed.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it then." Harris said as he walked out of the gym, leaving me with Dimitri.

"So...how's your family?" I asked.

I saw him flinch a little and then said, "They are fine, thank you." He clears his voice, "Why couldn't you make it last night?"

Okay, he got me there.

"Uhh...I had to get some woman things." Great, now I'm telling him my really personal life stuff.

He laughed and then said, "Very well, go and do some laps and then we will spar."

I nodded and put my gym bag down. "Okay." I said and then headed for the tracks.

* * *

As soon as I finished my laps, I went back to the gym. As soon as I stepped into the gym I saw Dimitri on the mats reading one of his Western novels.

"You still reading thoses books Comrade?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

He stopped reading his novel and said, "Not when their is a damzel to save." He said kinda playfully.

I raised my eye brows. "Do you always love reading about cowboys saving damzels?"

"Not when I have my own damzel right here." When he said that I swear I was turning bright red.

Before I could say anything back someone called.

"Rose!" We both looked at the gym doorway to see Meredith.

"Meredith, what's up?" I asked, trying to calm myself down.

"Ugh, Guardian Belikov I was wondering if I could have Rose please." Meredith asked Dimitri.

Dimitri looked at me and nodded, "Go on, we can continue tommorrow." Oh my god.

I nodded, too speechless to talk as I walked over to my gym back and walked out with Meredith.

* * *

"Where are we actaully going Meredith?" I asked as we walked down the halls.

"I can't tell you." She told me what was like for the fifth time. "Oh!" She started, "But I can tell you this, guess what."

"What?" I asked.

"Christian's Aunt is here for the week." Oh great, "Hey isn't it your birthday in three days?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'll be turning the big one eight."

She laughed, "What do you want for your big day?"

I shrugged, "Never thought about it."

"Only the part when your turning 18."

I nodded, "Right."

We both ended up at the library and the first person I saw was Lissa. Eddie and Mia were there too. I had a feeling that Christian was with Tasha.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You two need to sort out whatever is going on." Eddie told us.

"Nothing is going on." I said.

"Yeah right Rose and I'm a horse." Mia said.

I sighed.

"Now, if you two don't sort out whatever is going on then it's going to be pretty hard to be friends with you both." Eddie said as he, Mia and Meredith walked to the library doors. "So sort it." Then they were gone.

I took a seat at the table where Lissa was sitting. Silence was all around us.

It was Lissa who broke it, "What are you hidding Rose?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"You know what, your hidding something from me and I want to know what it is." She said to me.

I looked at the girl who has been my best friend, like a sister since we first met. I wanted to tell her everything. Pour my heart out to her. But as much as I wanted to, I couldn't.

"Lissa," I whispered. "You have to know how much I want to tell you everything. I really do but...I can't." I could feel tears in my eyes.

"Why not?" Lissa asked.

"Because I can't!" I told her and I bit my lip. "I'm sorry, but until it's time can't we just be friends."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Rose. As long as you are keeping things from me, I don't know how we can be friends." She gets up from her seat. "I'm so sorry Rose." I could see tears rolling down her eyes. Hurt and a bit of anger was in the bond, but was covered with sadness. She quickly left, leaving me to my tears.

* * *

When I stopped crying, I went back to my dorm. I felt like my whole world was falling apart. My best friend doesn't want to be my best friend anymore. I know it's a bit sad to be upset over something stupid, but before Harris and Mitch showed up, Lissa was my only family I had. Like I was hers. I hated myself for not telling her. I mean she is my bond mate, she will understand and be there for me. But then it could get her into danger, more danger than with Victor. I just wanted this nightmare to end.

As I walked to my room, I saw someone outside my room. It wasn't a male, so it wasn't Harris or Dimitri. It was female, but as far I as I could tell it wasn't Lissa. But as I got closer, I gasped as I knew who it was.

"Mom?"

* * *

**Hehehe, a little cliffy there. I cried as I wrote the meeting with Lissa and Rose. They have been through so much together and now, it's sort of over. Tasha and Janine are back! What do you think will happen? Will Janine punch Rose again? (Lol) Two more chapters! :O I can;t believe how long it has been. Man, I'm so going to miss writing The Dark Shadows, but then again I can't wait to wirte the squeal! Okay guys there are some things I need you guys to do for the Character Profiles page, is to: **

**1. Ask any questions of the first book and maybe on the squeal.**

**2. Put down your favorite quote.**

**3. Put down your favourite character.**

**4. And put down why you really like the series.**

**Please comment and I hope you liked this chapter. x**


	20. Chapter 19: The Bloody Mother

Last time on The Dark Shadows

_Harris - "Abe is your father."_

_Rose - "Yeah, not only is my father my teacher, he also deals in legal an non legal stuff and kills people for a living."_

_Rose - "Yeah but I want to know how you know this big secret?"_

_Abe - "I found out she had a older brother, Axel Hathaway. So I did some digging on him. As got more into the research, I slowly found out of the Shadow Kissed world."_

_Rose - "I just need to talk to James about Abe, I need to know more."_

_Zak - "They've gone down to the river for a while, what's going on?"_

_Guardian - "Get her!"_

_Rose - "LET GO OF ME!"_

_Mitch - "Do you think something happened to them?"_

_Rose - "Their Abe's guardians."_

_Zak - "That Zak Quinn would go out with Bianca Thorpe."_

_Rose - "I know this is going to sound totally out of the blue but...Do you have a sister by any chance."_

_Zak - "Yes I did, why?"_

_Abe - "Well I guess it's not the best time to try and play 'father of the year'."_

_Rose - "When will it be the best time?" _

_Zak - "I think my twin sister is still alive."_

_Lissa - "I'm sorry Rose. As long as you are keeping things from me, I don't know how we can be friends."_

_Rose "Mom?"_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen, The Bloody Mother**

I never really thought that my mother would turn up, it was the least of my worries. But now that she's here, I can't wait for her to leave. I know mom is family, like Mitch and Harris, but she hasn't been there my entire life and suddenly she turns up out of nowhere.

"Why do you think she's here?" I asked Harris. Me and Harris were on his duty, I only came because I didn't have a Human World class anymore. Plus I wanted to avoid Lissa as much as possible.

Harris shrugged, "It could be many reasons Rose."

"Do you think she knows about..." I trailed off, but I'm pretty sure he knew what I meant.

He shook his head, "Impossible. Her mother only had the right to tell her, since she didn't, Janine would unlikely know."

I sighed, "But Emma or Emily, or whoever she is knew. Axel knew. How come it was only mom who didn't know?" I asked.

"I don't know Rose. Sometimes we can never fully understand what parents do sometimes," He laughed, "It's in their blood to protect you."

Now I had to laugh. "Mom? Protect me? Yeah, I don't really see that happening."

"Well you never know Rose, some people can surprise you." Harris stated. I thought back to Abe, my father who I actually really cared about. Even though he hadn't been there my entire life, it wasn't all his fault. But mom could have been there, just choose not to.

Suddenly the school bell ran, it was time for me to go to Stan's class.

"I'll see you later Uncle Harris!" I called as I ran towards the academy buildings.

"Be good!" He called back and I laughed.

When I got into the hallways someone called for me.

"Rose!" I turned around to see Meredith running towards me.

"Hey Meredith, ready for the forces of Stan?" I joked.

She laughed, "I'm ready for that any day." She ran her hand through her long hair. "How was the meeting between you and Lissa last night? Is everything sorted?"

I shook my head, "She doesn't want to be friends anymore."

She frowned, "I'm sorry Rose." She whispered.

I shook my head again. "Don't worry about it."

"Well, I've seen your mother around. I didn't know she was here." Meredith said out of the blue.

But I nodded, "Yeah, you not the only one."

"How you doing about it?" Meredith asked.

I shrugged, "Dealing with it I guess."

We then walked into class. We sat near Eddie, but he didn't say hi to me or anything. I guess he must have talked to Lissa about last night.

When the class was about to start, I looked behind me to see which guardians were in the class. And I was shocked.

In the back were my Mom, Dimitri and Harris.

I turned back and lowered myself in my sit. Is it me or this class getting hotter?

"Okay class!" Called Stan as he walked around the class. "Today we are going to watch people in this class fight each other." He looks around the class, "We will start with Ryan and Jake."

As Ryan and Jake sparred I started to think of why Mom was here, none of her charge was here. Then why?

"Rose and Meredith." Stan called making me jump when he said my name.

Me and Meredith sparred right up until I won. But I hardly notice when everyone was clapping as I was too lost in my thoughts.

* * *

Today was long, I didn't even know it was time with Dimitri until Harris came to walk me to the gym. We walked in silence.

When we got to the gym I was shocked to see who was there instead of Dimitir.

"Mom?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes Rose I'm your mother so could you stop asking 'Mom?' all the time you see me." She said as she got the dummies out.

_This is going to end bloody_ Harris sent to me.

_I couldn't agree more. _I sent back.

"I'll see you later Rose." Harris said as he left the gym.

"See you later Uncle Harris!" I called and turned back to Mom who had a weird face expression. "What?"

"_Uncle _Harris?" She asked. Whoops, that just sort of came out. "Why did you call him that?"

I held my bag tight, "Well he is my godfather."

Her eyes widened, "But I didn't sign you a godfather."

"You didn't, but Dad did." I put my hand on my chin, "His name was Abe Mazur."

"How do you know this?" Mom asked again.

"I know a lot of things Mom," I said my voice nearly over the edge. "Like I have a Uncle and an Aunt." I looked at her straight in the eye, "Does Axel and Emily ring any bells?"

She had a shock expression, and she couldn't speak.

Wow, who would have thought, Janine Hathaway speechless.

"Oh yeah, I also have a cousin named Mitchell."

"Who has told you this?" Mom asked in disbelief.

"It doesn't matter, what does matter is that you never told me!" I shouted, "And don't bother getting anything else out, because I'm not staying." I said and stormed out of the gym.

"ROSE!" Mom called but I ignored her. I had enough of all the lies and secrets. I couldn't do it anymore.

I quickly got to my room and punched the wall, trying to get my anger out.

* * *

**MY POV**

"Thanks for meeting guys so late." Janine said as she sat down opposite Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Mia. Right behind Janine was Dimitri and Alberta.

"What do you want Guardian Hathaway?" Lissa asked.

"I need to know what Rose has been doing. You're her best friend." Janine said.

Lissa flinched, "Not really, Rose hasn't been completely honest with me."

"About what Princess?" Alberta asked.

"About everything, anytime I ask her about what she does with her godfather, Harris, when they leave the academy, she changes the subject." Lissa explained.

"Not only that but she has been acting strangely." Eddie added.

"Like what?" Alberta questioned, "She has been good in classes and hasn't gotten into trouble."

"That's it," Eddie said, "That's not her. She always gets into trouble, that's the Rose I know. That's the Rose we all know."

Everyone nodded at that point.

"So what should we do?" Dimitri asked, speaking for the first time.

"Well we will do what anyone else would do," Alberta said. "We will ask her for the truth."

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH! Not the biggest chapter of time but at least it's something. The next chapter, THE FINALE! I promise you this, the last chapter will leave you breathless, wanting more and more and has the biggest cliff-hanger of the whole bookie! Now after the finale there will be a Character Profiles page, where I will also be answering any questions that you have for me. So this is what I need you to do for the Character Profiles page: **

**1. Ask any questions of the first book and maybe on the squeal.**

**2. Put down your favourite quote.**

**3. Put down your favourite character.**

**4. And put down why you really like the series.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	21. Chapter 20: Stand My Ground Finale

**Please Comment at the end :D And I own NOTHING!**

Last time on The Dark Shadows

_Anna-"My birth name was Anastasia Fletcher, but now in your world I am known as Shadow-Kissed Anna."_

_Rose- "Shadow Warrior?"_

_Rose- "It was nothing," I said looking away from everyone, "It was just a headache."_

_Anna- "Well when a Spirit user brings someone back from the dead they give some of them their power, which makes them like a Moroi but not. They are also not what they used to be too. Like me I used to be a Dhampir but then Vladimir healed me back from the dead and well I became a Shadow Child then into a Shadow Warrior"_

_Anna- "Shadow-Kissed blood is much more powerful than Moroi."_

_Willow- "I'm Willow Markesan, Anna sent me here to talk to you."_

_Mia- "While I was looking around the library at Court and I asked if they had any books on Shadow-Kissed Anna and they gave me this."_

_Rose- "There's a ward broken,"_

_Harris- "Yeah she's fine. But I think she's close to passing through the second stage."_

_Mitch – "Your cousin."_

_Axel - _"_He wants you to be Rose's godfather."_

_Mitch – "I'm on stage three at the moment."_

_Rose - "But now with everything going on...I'm scared."_

_James - "Yes and no. Harris does care for both Rose and Mitch. But if he can do it is another thing."_

_Rose - "You don't know anything about me!"_

_Rose - "Does the name Hakim mean anything to you?"_

_Anna - "It means 'wise-person'"_

_Camille - "Plus, Dallas doesn't want to be too careful. As soon as the girl is dead, I'll kill the boy."_

_Harris - "Because I'm your godfather!"_

_Camille - "Let's put it like this, if you don't come to me, your cousin dies."_

_Rose - "STAY BACK!"_

_James - "Axel and Janine are both from the Hakim family bloodline, neither knew about all of the members being Shadow-Kissed or spirit users."_

_James - "No, it was thought to have ended, but no. The Hakims were being hunted by the Strigoi a lot because of their blood. So many people of the family were killed; they had no choice but to go into hiding. They changed their names to Hathaway and as the years went on, the family began to get small and they didn't know of their family's history. And that is why neither Axel nor Janine knew about it."_

_Harris - "I was assigned Rose's Godfather by her father."_

_Emma - "I'm Emma Newcastle, your new teacher."_

_Rose - "Stop talking to me like some kind of child!"_

_Dimitri - "Then stop acting like one!"_

_James - "The locket runs in the female part of the family. Since Janine didn't know about the family history, it wasn't passed onto her...so now it's passed on to you."_

_Rose - "UNCLE HARRIS! WATCH OUT!"_

_Rose - "...Uncle...Harris...?"_

_Logan - "I'm Logan, a friend of James."_

_Mitch - "Who was that person in the middle of the road?"_

_Vikoria - "I'm sorry. I'm Vikoria. Vikoria Belikov."_

_Rose - "I think I know who tried to kill us."_

_Emma - "And you think it was me?"_

_Rose - "No! No more lies, it's time to tell; Who the hell are you?"_

_Emma - "I'm your aunt, Rose."_

_Emma - "My real birth name is; Emily Hathaway. I'm Janine's and Axel's half sister, same mother different father. But our mother was the one who came from the Hakim bloodline."_

_Rose - "You know about our family tree?"_

_Emma - "Yes of course I did, your mother was the only one who didn't."_

_Emma - "Like she's your daughter, Abe."_

_Abe - "I'm Abe Mazur. And I would like the teaching job here please."_

_Abe - "Morning class. I'm you new Human World teacher, Mr Mazur."_

_Rose - "What's your full name?" _

_Meredith - "Meredith Jennifer Quinn." _

_Meredith - "Three summers ago, me and him gotten into a fight over something really stupid. So he went outside to get cooled off, and never came back. He got attacked by Strigoi and was killed by them."_

_Harris - "What are you doing here Abe."_

_Abe - "You can tell Rose whatever you like Harris, but it will never change how much I want to protect her."_

_Harris - "How is coming here protecting Rose?"_

_Harris - "Abe is your father."_

_Rose - "Yeah, not only is my father my teacher, he also deals in legal an non legal stuff and kills people for a living."_

_Rose - "Yeah but I want to know how you know this big secret?"_

_Abe - "I found out she had a older brother, Axel Hathaway. So I did some digging on him. As got more into the research, I slowly found out of the Shadow Kissed world."_

_Rose - "I just need to talk to James about Abe, I need to know more."_

_Zak - "They've gone down to the river for a while, what's going on?"_

_Guardian - "Get her!"_

_Rose - "LET GO OF ME!"_

_Mitch - "Do you think something happened to them?"_

_Rose - "Their Abe's guardians."_

_Zak - "That Zak Quinn would go out with Bianca Thorpe."_

_Rose - "I know this is going to sound totally out of the blue but...Do you have a sister by any chance."_

_Zak - "Yes I did, why?"_

_Abe - "Well I guess it's not the best time to try and play 'father of the year'."_

_Rose - "When will it be the best time?" _

_Zak - "I think my twin sister is still alive."_

_Lissa - "I'm sorry Rose. As long as you are keeping things from me, I don't know how we can be friends."_

_Rose "Mom?"_

_Rose - "See you later Uncle Harris!"_

_Janine - "But I didn't sign you a godfather."_

_Rose - "You didn't, but Dad did."_

_Rose - "Like I have a Uncle and an Aunt. Does Axel and Emily ring any bells?"_

_Dimitri - "So what should we do?"_

_Alberta - "We will ask her for the truth."_

* * *

**Chapter 20, Stand My Ground (The Finale Chapter of The Dark Shadows)**

**MY POV**

James waited in his office, just thinking of what to say until-

_Knock knock _

"Come in!" James called getting out of his sit.

Mitch walked in the room, looking a bit nervous. "You wanted to see me James?"'

James smiled, "Yes I understand your going to the academy for Rose's birthday."

Mitch nodded, "Yeah, just for two hours and I will return." Mitch explained.

"Of course, Rose will be coming here tomorrow anyway for her birthday surprise." James and Mitch laughed, "But that isn't the reason I called you."

"Then why did you call me?" Mitch asked.

James went to his desk and opened his draw. "Do you remember when we went out right before Rose and Zak were kidnapped and that Lucy found something in the river."

Mitch nodded, "Yeah, she found a old dirty compass, why?"

James grabbed the newly cleared compass out of the draw and walked over to Mitch with it. "Seventeen years we have been looking for this," James smiled down at the compass. "It was your father's, it went missing before he left." James passed the compass to Mitch. "Now it's yours."

Mitch took it and looked at the top, which had something written on it, "What does it say?"

"That says 'Charles Hakim'" Mitch head snapped up to James, "It was once Charles's, you ancestor, compass. Until he gave it to his son."

"Just like with the Hakim necklace," Mitch breathed.

James nodded, "Make sure nothing happens to it."

Mitch put the compass in his pocket, "I won't."

* * *

**ROSE'S POV**

Eighteen. The big one eight. Normally novices would be jumping up and down when they turn eighteen, but really I didn't see anything different. Either way whether it was my birthday or not, I still had to go to training. But it's a good thing it's a Friday.

_Knock knock_

"Coming," I said as I walked towards the door.

By no surprise at all, it was Harris at the door, with a very cheesy grin.

"Happy Birthday Rose!" He said as he pulled me into a hug.

I hugged him back, "Thanks Uncle Harris." As we broke the hug I saw something in his hand. "What's that in your hand?"

He held it up for me to see clearly, it was wrapped in pink wrapping paper. "Your birthday present."

"Oh Harris, you didn't have too." I said, feeling a bit embarrassed that he gotten me something.

"Of course I did, are you going to let me in because we need to talk." Harris said.

I stepped aside for him to walk in, "Come in." He nodded and walked in my room.

I closed the door and walked a little towards him. "So, what do we have to talk about?" I asked, then I felt something cold. From the corner of my eye I could see a shadow? I slowly turned my head to see...

"MITCH!" I yelled, not really cared who heard me as I jumped in his arms.

He laughed as he hugged me, "You really didn't think I would miss your birthday did you?"

I shook my head as we broke the hug. "I'm so happy your here." We smiled at each other and then I saw the bag of presents on the floor, "Who the hell are they from?" I questioned.

Mitch laughed again, "Who do you think, Willow, Kara, Vikoria, Jerkins, Lucy, Zak and one from James and Leigh."

My smile grew wider, "I think we should all sit on the bed for this."

Both Harris and Mitch nodded and we all sat on my bed. "Okay, I think I'm going to open the one from James and Leigh." I went through the bag and quickly found it.

The card said:

_Dear Rose_

_We are so happy to have met you, Hakim or not._

_We hope you have a great birthday._

_From James and Leigh x_

I smiled and opened the gift. It was...

"A diary?" I questioned holding the dark purple leathered diary in the air.

Harris laughed, "It's a journal Rose."

"Is there a diffence?" I asked.

Harris nodded, "A diary is something a teenage girl would have and would write their deepest secrets in there, which really wouldn't be much. A journal is something you write about your life, draw things in it, anything really. Just like the Hakim book."

My eyes widen, "The Hakim book is a journal?"

Harris nodded, "Yes, it used to be Charles Hakim's journal and then it edited it so it wasn't from his point of view anymore."

I was going to have to read that again soon. I nodded and smiled at the gift, it was really nice of them, even though I wasn't any good at writing diaries or journals.

Next up was Zak's:

_To Rose_

_At first I didn't know that well but now I don't know what I could've done without you_

_You are a really great friend and I hope you have a great birthday._

_Love from Zak x_

I laughed as I opened his present. Inside was a little box, I opened the little box to see two silver earrings.

"I think Zak might have a little thing for you Rose." Mitch joked but a little bit serious. I shrugged, but I knew Zak didn't like me that way, he was in love with Bianca. And even thought she acts like a bitch, what she did to try and save Zak when we were kidnapped, showed she was in love with Zak too.

I quickly moved on to Lucy and Jerkins present:

_To Rose,_

_Since we don't really know you very well, we decided to share our present._

_Happy Birthday!_

_Love From Lucy and Jerkins. x_

I smiled as I opened the present and saw a pack of bracelets. I couldn't help but laugh, they were nice kids.

Next up was Vikoria's:

_To Rose,_

_I can't thank you enough for all that you have done for me. But thank you._

_You have been there for me when no one wasn't, so I just want to say..._

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY_

_Lots of love from Vikoria x_

I reread the card, as I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I opened her present to see a picture frame. In the frame was a picture of me, Mitch, Willow, Kara, Vikoria, Lucy, Jerkins and Zak, smiling like idiots. Mitch looked over my shoulder to see the picture.

"God, that only seems like yesterday." He laughs, "But it was only five days ago." I laughed too.

I put the picture on the bedside table and grabbed Kara's present:

_Dear Hakimie_

I rolled my eyes.

_It feels like yesterday that I only met you in Dream Land. But it feels like I've known you forever._

_You have even made me and Willow grow closer._

_So Happy Birthday and see ya tomorrow._

_Love Kara x_

I was nearly in tears, all of these cards were over whelming. I sucked it in and opened Kara's gift. To my surprise she got me really nice boots. They were designed just under the knee area and the heels weren't that high. Just the way I liked boots.

"Nice boots." Harris commented.

I put the boots on the end of the bed and grabbed Willow's gift:

_To Rose,_

_It's been great to know you as a friend, best friend and sister._

_I hope you have a great day and we will see you when you come down here._

_Love you lots, Willow x_

I opened the wrapping – which was really hard to do – and there was a wide white box sitting on my lap. I slowly opened it to see a strapless dark blue with a black ribbon dress, which looked like they reached mid way of my thighs. It also would show my chest a little bit of my butt, however it looked great.

"Okay, it's your turn Mitch!" I said cheerfully as I got this gift out.

_To my darling cousin,_

I looked at Mitch.

_Even though we have not always been together, we have always been together by blood._

_You are more than my cousin, you are my sister._

_I love you and happy birthday._

_Love your cousin/brother Mitch xx_

This was when I started crying. Harris and Mitch both laughed at my happy tears as I quickly wiped them away. I opened Mitch's small gift to see a CD.

"It's a mixed CD with all your favourite songs." Mitch told me. I turned to look at the back to see all my favourite artists and songs. Dancing with my tears in my eyes by Kesha, Houses by The Great Northern and others too. But my favourite one had to be Stand My Ground by Within Temptation.

"God I have weird taste in music." I stated and we all laughed.

As I quickly put the CD to one side and turned to Harris, "You're up now Uncle Harris."

He chuckled and handed me his gift. There was no card to it so I opened it. There was another stupid box, so I opened the box and what I saw stunned me.

It was a silver bracelet, but the weird thing was that there was a locket on the bracelet. Just a locket, nothing else.

"Okay...locket / bracelet...not weird at all." Just then Mitch and Harris laugh at me. "What?"

Harris looked at me with a smile, "It's not just a locket / bracelet." He sort of joked, "It used to be Caroline's."

I blinked and looked at both Mitch and Harris. "You mean Aunt Caroline...Mitch's mother?" I asked unsure.

Mitch grinned and smiled, "Yeah, my mother's." I looked at the bracelet and picked it up gently. I opened the locket to see a picture on each side, a man and a woman. As I looked at it closely, I quickly figured it out. "Are they..." I trailed off.

Mitch nodded, "Yep, my parents."

Mitch's father – Uncle Axel, looked so like Mitch, but his eyes were a hazel colour. Uncle Axel had the same colour as I did and I could see where Mitch got his smile from. Then there was Aunt Caroline, she looked like a goddess. She had sunshine blonde hair with the deepest darkest brown eyes I've ever seen.

I looked up to Mitch, "This should be yours." I said, "She was your mother."

Mitch shook his head, "I don't think it would suit me." I gave him a look, "And Mom would have wanted you to have it, and you were her niece."

I couldn't say anything else so I hugged him, tight. "Thank you." I whispered in his ear. And we continued to hug.

As we pulled apart I saw the strangest look on Harris's face. "Thank you Uncle Harris." I said to him, but it seemed like he didn't hear me, like he was lost in thought. "Uncle Harris?" He then snapped his head towards me.

"I'm sorry what?" He asked.

"Thank you for giving me the bracelet." I said to him.

He smiled, "Your very welcome Rose."

I looked at the time, "I should get to training." I said.

"You don't have to worry about that. Dimitri has given you the morning off." Harris told me, "But you have to be there after classes."

I nodded.

The rest of the morning we just spent talking and laughing. It was nice spending time with Mitch and Harris, they were like my only family.

* * *

**WILLOW'S POV**

"I hate this!" Kara stated as we watched TV.

"Why do you hate this?" I asked with a amused facial expression.

"For not being with Rose on her birthday!" She leaned more into the sofa.

"I know, I hate it as much as you do, but rules are rules." I told Kara.

"Rules! _Rules!_" Kara sat back up, making me jump a bit. "It always has to do with rules. Rule this, rule that! Can't we ever catch a break?" She drops back into the sofa.

I gave her a sad smile, "I know how you feel..." I said sighing. "But we owe it to Rose not to get anyone into danger, okay?"

She looks at me for a minute and then softly nods and we return to watching TV.

Then, by chance, Bianca came into the room.

"Whore." Kara growled not even looking at Bianca.

"Bitch." Bianca replied and nodded towards me. "Willow."

"Bianca." I greeted and returned my eyes to the TV

"What you watching?" Bianca asked, I guess she was trying to be nice.

"Super Sweet 16," Kara mumbled.

I see Bianca smile, "I remember me and you used to watch this every Saturday night." Sometimes I forget that Bianca and Kara used to be best friends until...

Well from where I was sitting, I guess Bianca was trying.

"Yeah, _used _to." Kara said in a harsh voice.

Bianca looked a little hurt by this but stayed quite.

It wasn't until the near end of the show when Bianca spoke again.

"Listen Kara, I-" She was cut off by her own screaming.

Both me and Kara jumped out of our sits and turned to her. Bianca was now on her knees, her hands in her red hair and her eyes closed tight. This could only mean one thing.

Bianca was having a vision.

A willing vision was different from a non-willing vision. A willing vision you could see or find anyone you wanted, but you would be weak afterwards like Bianca was after she found Rose and Zak. A non-willing would come at any moment and would be very painful to the seer. Afterwards the seer would be crying for hours after seeing the death they saw – as the vision normally shows death – and sometimes refused to eat for days.

But Bianca was used to the non-willing part, well sort of.

I ran over to Bianca and called over my shoulder, "Kara! Go and get your father, _NOW!_" Kara quickly nodded and ran out of the room.

I turned my attentions onto Bianca, "Okay Bianca, can you hear me?" She was crying what almost looked like a river, but she somehow nodded even though she didn't look like she was breathing. "Bianca! Breath!" I shouted. She gasped out air and continued to cry, scream.

"Oh my god..." She whispered. "Those...poor...children..."

Oh god, this isn't good. I've never known her to have more than one person's death.

"Bianca, stay with me okay?" I asked and she nodded again. "Talk to me, what's happening?"

I held her shoulders as she continued to shake. "Blood...blood is everywhere." She gasped out, unable to control herself. "Kids...Morois...Guardians'...dead...everywhere." This was starting to creep me out, I was going to stop her but then she said, "Strigoi...attack..." That didn't sound good.

Instead of whipping out like any other girl, I asked. "Where Bianca?" I was surprised to find my voice so calm. "Where is the attack going to happen?"

Her eyes then snapped open and for the first time, I saw fear in her eyes. "Vladimir's..." I narrow my eyebrows. "St. Vladimir's Academy..."

Then I went into shock.

St. Vladimir's Academy.

Home to young Dhampirs and Morois.

Home to Rose.

* * *

**ROSE'S POV**

"Well," Mitch mumbled getting up from the bed. "Time for me to go cous."

I groaned and Harris and Mitch just laughed at me.

I got up from the bed and hugged Mitch. "I'll miss you." I whispered.

He chuckled, "You'll see me tomorrow." He hugged me back.

I laughed as we broke apart. "Tomorrow is still a life time away." I said

"I know," Mitch kisses my forehead. "It is for me too little cousin. You're the only family I have left." Then he turned to Harris. "Apart from you Harris."

We all smile and we say our quick goodbyes before Mitch teleported, leaving the black fog behind him.

"Seriously?" I moan as I push the black fog away. "I just cleaned my room last night."

"Really?" Harris replied getting off my bed. "I hadn't noticed," I gave him a look to shut up. The fog was gone as Harris reached for the door.

"And where are you going." I asked.

He laughed, "I have duty in ten minutes, like you have classes in twenty."

I shook my head, "Nah, I'm not going today. I think I'm just going to chill before my training lesson with Dimitri."

"You sure?" Harris asked and I nodded. "Alright, I'll see you later." He opened the door and left.

I quickly closed the door and ran to my bed. I jumped onto it and went into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**MY POV**

The whole of the Dark Order gathered in the meeting room. Melissa, Taylor, Andrew, Kim, Lewis and Leigh with lots of others were in the room, waiting for the news.

James soon walked in, with a worried expression.

"What did she see James?" Andrew asked, getting straight to business.

Melissa rolled her eyes, "Most importantly, is Bianca okay?"

James nodded, "Yes, Bianca is fine. Upset, but fine." James sits in one of the chairs, "The vision she told me was truly shocking."

"What did she is?" Kim asked in a gentle voice.

"She saw a Strigoi attack take place at St. Vladimir's Academy, the school that Rosemarie Hathaway goes to."

"You mean Rosemarie Hakim?" Taylor asked.

James nodded, "Yes, Bianca saw all of the guardians, children killed."

"And what about the Hakim girl?" Lewis asked.

James sighed, "Bianca didn't see her, but I have a feeling..." James trails off.

"You think it's him," Leigh said. "You think he has come after her himself."

James nodded. "The truth was meant to come out sometime."

"And there is no time like the present." Andrew quoted.

Everyone in the room looked at each other, knowing what was going to happen next.

* * *

Harris was walking on the school grounds, just outside the wards. It was calm today, it was a nice day for Rose's birthday.

Then Harris saw some teenagers run into the woods, it was safe, but something about the kids body language is something Harris didn't like. He knew two of the boys because of Rose, Jesse Zeklos and Ralf Sarcozy.

Harris was about to go after them but then was stopped by a voice that would scare anyone.

"West." Harris turned around to see his goddaughter's mother, Janine Hathaway.

"Guardian Hathaway," Harris greeted as Janine walked towards him. "What can I do for you?"

"I want to know." Janine stated.

"Want to know what?" Harris questioned.

"I want to know why Abe picked you to be our daughter's godfather because where I'm standing you're not doing a very good job of it." You could see anger in Janine's eyes.

"I think of Rose as a daughter." Harris turned around and started to walk away.

Janine walked beside him. "Really? If you thought of her as a daughter you wouldn't be telling her family stuff that I should be telling her."

Harris stopped and turned to face Janine again. "She had a right to know Janine and if you _were _her mother, you would have told her a long time ago. And like always Janine," Harris leans in closer towards her. "You always leave someone else to pick up the pieces of Rose's broken life."

Harris – so in rage – walks away. Janine is stunned to the core and does not move a finger.

* * *

**ROSE'S POV**

I woke up about an hour before training. I took a warm and nice shower, got changed into clean gym clothes and – since it was my birthday – I put on some make up on.

I grabbed my gym bag and walked calmly to my training session.

As I got closer to the gym, I heard more than two people talking.

When I walked into the gym, I was surprised to see who was there.

Tasha was there, talking to Dimitri. Christian, Eddie, Lissa and Adrian (whom I haven't seen in sometime) were sitting on the chairs. And Mom and Alberta standing next to the corner room.

"Oh Rose!" Tasha shouted as she was the first person to notice me in the room. She ran up to me and gave me a tight hug. "Happy Birthday!"

I hugged back, not because I wanted to – I hated the bitch – but because I had too. Even though I hated her, she was still to dam nice for her own good.

"Thanks." I said when we broke the hug. Everyone in the room mumbled happy birthdays too. There was silence as Tasha went over to where Christian was sitting.

"What's going on?" I asked in a really unsure voice.

Alberta walked up to the gym doors behind me, "We need to talk Rose." Alberta shuts the gym door.

* * *

You know when your interview with policeman/woman and you feel like their blaming you for whatever happened. Well, that's what it feels like right now.

I tried to smile, "What about?" I asked.

"We want to know the truth Rose," Lissa speaks up. "All of it."

I sighed, "Well, this is the best birthday present ever!" I joked, but no one laughed.

"Rose, this isn't no joke." Alberta said, "We're worried about you."

Now it was time for me to laugh.

After a bit of laughing, I looked at everyone with serious faces. "Oh, you're serious."

"Does this look like a joke to you Rose?" Eddie asked.

I shook my head. "I can take care of myself guys, I've been doing it for the last eighteen years." I stated.

"Yeah but Rose we're here now, we want to help." Lissa said, pleading almost.

I looked at with a gaze saying 'don't you start'. "Really like you helped me by bringing me to life?" I asked in disgust.

She looked confused, "Rose-"

I cut her off, "Do you know what the consequences are for making someone a Shadow Kissed?" I asked her, knowing she wouldn't know the answer. Dumb folded, she slowly shook her head. "Right, then you can't help." I looked around the room.

To see Alberta sorry face.

To see Christian's and his Aunt's straight and listening faces.

To see Eddie's worried expression.

To see my mother's masked face.

And to see the one's person's facial expression come out with hurt. Dimitri.

I just wanted to run into his arms and tell him everything.

But instead, I say, "None of you can."

I started heading for the door until a hand grabbed my arm. I turned around to see no other than Janine Hathaway.

"You're not going," Mom said tighten her hold on me. "Not until we got this sorted out."

Anger was running through my veins, I couldn't hold it in much longer. I hated these people, always telling me what to do, who to be. But no. I decide.

"Let. Go." I growl at Mom.

"Now." Mom growls back.

Now it was time for action.

I grabbed her arm and in high speed in twisted it behind her back. And the next thing I knew, I slammed her against the ground, hearing people gasp around the room. I knew what they were gasping about, not about someone – her own daughter – taking down Janine Hathaway. But how much strength and speed I had. I could bet even Dimitri had a shocked expression.

"Don't ever touch me again!" I shouted at my mother laying on the ground, with me still holding her. "You will never be my mother!" I yelled the last part and let her go.

I didn't bother looking at anyone in the gym as I walked straight out. Not even bother to pick up my gym bag.

I was in too much rage to go back to my room. So I walked around the academy for a while. Trying to calm myself down.

A while turned into a hour and a half. I still hadn't calmed down. Sometime walking around, I felt Lissa through the bond, her fear and a bit of anger. For the first time, ever since we were children and we didn't have a bond. When she was in trouble or anything, this was the first time I ignored her.

I know it wasn't right I was her protector, her future guardian. Well that's what I wanted to be. But now...

After seeing a whole different world, meeting different people with different hopes and dreams. I wanted to be like Kara, no future guardian status, just living life to the fullest.

I paused, thinking.

Did I really want to be a guardian?

Instead of answering the question, I headed back to my room.

When I got there, I grabbed a jumper and pulled it down my head as I walked over to my things in the corner of the room.

"Well, well." A voice says making me jump. Someone was in my room, "I never would have thought to see it, Janine Hathaway being taken down by her own daughter." There is a pause as the person laughs a laugh that I knew in a heartbeat. I knew that laugh anywhere. "But you do have Shadow Kissed strength and speed."

I slowly turned around, hoping to see someone else other than the person who I thought it was.

But I was right.

The person who I saw everyday in normal day summer bright clothes with a smile that would make the whole world smile. Who was now dressed in dark – kinda sexy – clothes with a deadly smirk which could kill anyone with.

The person I thought was my best friend.

"Meredith?"

* * *

**MY POV**

The Dark Order's cars quickly ran through the academy's open gates into the car park. Where Harris was waiting.

James quickly jumped out of one of the cars as soon as it parked and towards Harris.

"Where's Rose?" James asked.

"I don't know, but I think she's safe." Harris told James.

James sighed, "For now."

Willow, Kara and Mitch ran towards James and Harris.

"Where's Rose?" The three say together.

"I don't know, but we'll find her." Harris reassured them.

"We have too," Willow said, "From what Bianca told me about what would happen in her vision, it doesn't look good."

Then there was a little scream, the five ran towards the other side of the cars to see Bianca having another vision and Zak with her, his arms tightly around Bianca's shoulders.

"Bianca?" James asked going over to her and Zak. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Bianca opened her eyes and said, "In the woods, something in the woods."

James stood up, "Could you lead us the way?" Bianca nodded, "Okay, Willow, Kara and Mitch, you guys stay close behind us." The three kids nodded and James turned to Zak. "Zak, can you help her walk the way?" Zak nodded, "Okay let's go."

They were soon walking in the woods, James in the front with Bianca and Zak leading the way. Harris in the middle and the three in the back, close behind Harris.

Harris turned to the three at the back, "Do you three have stakes?" He whispered to them.

The three nodded.

Harris turned back to the front, not really knowing what to say.

As soon as they got deeper into the woods, they could hear shouting.

"NO! THEY HAVE TO PAY!" Someone screamed.

Kara knew who it was as soon as she heard the voice.

_Lissa._

She knew the voice through Rose's thoughts.

When they got to the centre of what was happening, they were all shocked.

They saw students, Morois even, badly hurt and bleeding heavily. Guardian Hathaway and Petrov were trying to get the Morois out of there. Mean while they saw Guardian Belikov, Natasha Ozera, Eddie Castile, Christian Ozera and Adrian Ivashkov trying to calm down a raging, murderess Lissa.

"Calm down Lissa!" Christian said as he kneed right in front of her. He caught her face in his hands and repeated, "Calm down" in a gentle tone.

Kara looked into Lissa's aura, it was covered in black. The darkness was now getting to Lissa, she was on the edge. But then, she saw it fade away. Kara only saw red at this moment as she knew where it was going to.

Even Rose could control it, there was only so much she could take.

Lissa started to calm down and was smiling towards Christian, whispering, 'thank you'.

This only made Kara go towards them.

_It should be Rose she should be thanking! _The darkness from her mother was now getting to Kara too, but only a little bit, the rest was all her.

"How could you!" Yelled Kara as she jumped on Lissa.

Lissa screamed in horror and everyone around was in shock as they tried to get Lissa away from Kara (who they don't know).

Harris quickly grabbed Kara and pulled her off of Lissa.

"What is going on?" Alberta shouted.

Kara – ignoring Alberta – kicked and punched Harris to try and let her go. She gave up quickly, realizing that Harris was stronger than she was.

She turned to a scared looking Lissa, who was wrapped around in the arms of Christian. "How could you do that to her?"

Lissa wiped some of her tears and said, "What?"

"Rose!" Kara screamed making it echo in the woods. "You're hurting her!" Kara knew that wasn't the right words. Lissa could never hurt Rose. But the darkness was created by Lissa and she knew what it did to herself.

Willow came beside Kara quickly, "Calm down Kara."

Lissa's eyes widened, "What? I don't understand!" Lissa shouted.

More anger rose in Kara, "Well let me show you!" Kara yelled as she broke free from Harris and headed towards Lissa in super speed.

However Willow quickly grabbed Kara to the ground, holding her there.

"Kara!" Willow shouted as Kara shrugged to get free.

Everyone – that didn't know what was happening – was watching like it was a football game, needing to see what happened next.

"Let. Me. GO!" Kara screamed.

"No, I won't, I won't let you do this to yourself!" Willow shouted, tears forming in her eyes. "CALM DOWN!" Willow screamed.

Then there was a sound that caught both Kara and Willow off guard.

They quickly looked up to see – in the distance – Strigoi.

There were three, watching with hungry red eyes. From how far they were standing, Kara and Willow knew what had happened.

They saw ghosts of the past members of the Dark Order around them but quickly blocked them out, as they knew the truth.

They could feel it right away.

The Wards were down.

* * *

**I'm sorry guys but I am so leaving it there! I'm evil :D . The next chapter will be of the character profiles and I'll be answering any questions you have for me :D Oh yeah there some stuff I need you to do for the character profiles page:**

**1. Ask any questions of the first book and maybe on the squeal.**

**2. Put down your favourite quote.**

**3. Put down your favourite character.**

**4. And put down why you really like the series.**

**Also how did you like this chapter? I loved writing it, even with the big cliff-hangers :D There won't be any more chapters to this (apart from the character profiles page), next will be a squeal called The Secret Shadows. I will also be revealing when that will be out and some little sneak pecks to it :D **

**So please do those 4 things please before I post the character profiles page. Any questions you have ( that are not rude or anything) will be fine. I'm just doing it for fun really.**

**Thanks for reading everyone and get ready for the squeal, it is going to be epic!**

**PS. The chapter was named after the song Stand My Ground by Within Temptation. **


	22. Answers Page

**THE ANSWERS PAGE!**

**Rose: **Hey guys I'm Rose aka Little Miss Author, the author of The Dark Shadows. BTW, my name is really Rose and I'm not from the books. With me is co-creator of The Dark Shadows my friend Lily.

**Lily: **What's up guys!

**Rose: **Now this is a very special chapter as this is the page where you will get the answers you have wanted all through the bookie and get new character profiles updates.

**Lily: **Also, because we love you, we are going to give a few spoilers to The Secret Shadows, the second bookie.

**Rose: **Yes but only a FEW, so like three.

**Lily: **Four if we are feeling nice.

**Rose: **_(Laughs) _Okay...Before we get off to our first round of questions, here is a character profile.

* * *

**Rose Hathaway**

**Family:**

Janine Hathaway (Mother)

Abe Mazur (Father)

Axel Hathaway (Uncle +)

Caroline Hathaway (Aunt +)

Emma Newcastle (Aunt)

Mitch Hathaway (Cousin)

Harris West (Godfather)

Lissa Dragomir (Bond Mate)

Charles Hakim (Possible Ancestor)

**Occupation: **Student

**Species: **Dhampir (Before car crash)

Shadow Kissed

**Gifts: **None Yet.

**Significant Kills: **Elena, Isaiah and Camille.

**Status: **Alive (Brought back from the dead)

**Portrayed By: **Emma Roberts or Lyndey Fonseca

"After a week of crying and feeling sorry for myself, I got a picture of the place. Everyday I look at the picture and remember why I live and who saved me. If it wasn't Mason, I wouldn't be alive right now. But it also reminds me of what we face and the memory that has burn into my head forever. So this, is my scar, you may not see it, but it's there, like with your scars.**" **Rose to Vikoria in **Alone In The Darkness**.

**Rosemarie Elizabeth "Rose" Hathaway "Hakim"**is the main character of the story and protagonist since it comes from her POV. Before the books happened she was 15 year old Dhampir girl who was best friends with Lissa Dragomir and hoping to be her future guardian. But when Lissa's parents and brother all die in an car ancient, a bond is formed between them, at this time it was unknown that Rose died and Lissa brought her back using her healing powers, therefore making a bond. They both left the academy so that they could get away from the people who wanted to hurt Lissa.

**Vampire Academy**

They were brought back two years later by Dimitri Belikov, Lissa's new guardian. Rose was going to be kicked out of school, but then Dimitri offered to be her mentor to catch up. Then Rose started looking into Lissa's power and shortly found out that she is a Spirit user and that she is Shadow-Kissed, the only reason for their bond is because that Lissa brought her back from the dead. Before she could tell anyone, Victor kidnapped her in hoping that she could heal him from his illness. But after that Victor was put in prison for his. While this was happening, Rose and Dimitri almost had sex under a Lust Charm. At first Dimitri doesn't admit his feelings, but after Rose was attacked he tells her how he truly feels about her.

**Frostbite**

It's been sometime after what happened in and Lissa is going out with a boy, Christian Ozera, whom Rose keeps getting stuck in Lissa's head when they're having sex. Which Rose is learning to control. Rose's feelings towards Dimitri continue to grow. However when Christian's aunt, Tasha, shows up, Dimitri shows some interest in her. This angers Rose into getting into a relationship with her good friend Mason Ashford. After finding dead bodies at a house where she was suppose to do her test she missed while she was away, the academy is sent to a ski holiday for Christmas. While there Her and Dimitri get into a fight, (before going she kissed him) and have been mean to each other ever since as Dimitri's and Tasha's friendship grows. Also Rose meets Adrian Ivashkov, a royal Moroi, well known for having sex with Dhampir girls. Because of this she gets into some fights with her friends, even Mason, which leads into some kind of break up. But when Rose goes to make it official after talking to Dimitri, she finds out he's gone to Spokane with Mia Rinaldi and Eddie Castile, to hunt down the Strigoi. After failing to mind control the guards with Christian, Rose hits them over the head and they both go after the three. Shortly after finding them, they are kidnapped by humans who work for Strigoi. In a basement, Rose meets Elena and Isaiah, whom are the Strigoi in charge. After ticking the humans a day later, Christian, Mia, Eddie and Mason get out, while Rose stays behind to fight both Elena and Isaiah alone. However Mason comes to help her, but is shortly killed by Isaiah and then Rose kills both of them. After that Dimitri and the other guardians come and take them home. Rose gets her first marks and youngest to do so. Dimitri tells Rose that he is in love with her and told Tasha "no" he wouldn't be her guardian.

**Shadow Kiss and The Dark Shadows**

It's nearly been a month since what happened to Mason and Rose starts seeing his ghost. Thinking it wasn't real, she goes on like nothing is going on. But finds herself more angry than before, too angry for her. But she's was "Rose" angry when she found out she had to guard Christian and not Lissa for her training. However she got to get to know Christian and realised he wasn't so bad. Rose finds out that Victor's trail is soon and Adrian manages to get her and Lissa at the trail. While at Court, Dimitri and Rose see Victor, after he sends a note to Rose, telling her he is going to tell everyone about her and Dimitri's feelings for each other. After that it's the trail and Victor is proven guilty, after that he tells the whole Court about Rose and Dimitri. But no one believes him. As they get back Rose screams as she sees ghosts around her and a lot of pain in her head. After she passed out she meets Anna in her dream and tells her what she is. Rose doesn't tell anyone about this as Anna told her not too.

She soon meets Willow Markesan, another Shadow Child in becoming a Shadow Warrior. She also meets her close friend Kara Leadon, even though Willow and Rose seem close, it looks like that Kara and Rose will become best friends. Then Kara and Willow make her meet Mitchell Hathaway, her long-lost-cousin. Even though Rose is shocked at first, she is happy to Mitch and the two become close, almost like brother and sister. As time goes on, Rose gets into fights with Lissa more now and she meets Harris West, a new guardian at the academy. The two get along, but it is soon revealed that the real reason he has moved to the academy is to look out for Rose; as he is both Mitch's and Rose's godfather. When Rose finds out, she gets angry and tells him to leave her room. Just after she gets a dream from one of the women she overheard in the woods saying that she has Mitch and if Rose doesn't come to her, she will kill Mitch. Rose agrees and meets Camille in a warehouse (secretly bringing a knife). When Rose gets there, she soon realises that Camille was bluffing and Camille, with the strength of being Shadow Kissed, she tries to kill Rose. Rose almost gives up, but Kara comes into her head telling her not to give up so easily. So Rose fights Camille and ends up killing her in the heart with the knife. She quickly passes out.

She wakes up at the Dark Order HQ, which is a mansion. Both Mitch and Rose demanded answers from James. Who reveals to both Mitch and Rose that they aren't the first Shadow Kissed people in their family. He reveals that both Mitch and Rose come from the well-known Hakim family tree. Since most of them were Shadow-Kissed, they were always being hunted by the Strigoi. So they went into hiding changing their names to Hathaway, even though their only a few left. While Rose is at the mansion, she meets Bianca Thorpe, who comes to dislike Rose for an unknown reason. But it is revealed that Bianca is the one who saved Rose as she is a psychic and saw Rose almost getting killed by Camille. Even though Rose says thanks, Bianca still doesn't like her. Before she leaves with Harris, Willow gives her a gift, which turn out to be converses. Willow tells Rose the only reason she thinks of Kara as a friend as she told Bianca (when Kara and Bianca were friends) about how Willow's younger brother lost his leg after the boat accident and saving her life. Since then Bianca has been mocking Willow about it.

As Rose and Harris return to the academy, Harris explains his reasons for not telling Rose soon, which Rose understands and forgives him even calling him 'Uncle Harris'. When they do get back to the academy, Alberta, Dimitri and the Headmistress are angry at Harris for going out with Rose without permission as it is unprofessional. Rose in the middle of the argument laughs and tells them he does have a right as he is her godfather. The three are shocked at first saying that Janine never told them about Rose having a godfather, however Harris quickly reveals that it was Rose's father who appointed him as godfather, and Janine doesn't know. This shocks Rose, but she doesn't have time to ask questions as because a new teacher/guardian enters the room, whom Rose realises is Camille's friend, Emma Newcastle.

It's been a week since what happened with Camille and Rose still feels guilty over Camille's death. She also starts having trouble keep the secret of what she is from Lissa and the others. It's also revealed that Emma Newcastle is her new Human World teacher. In her class she gets kept behind after her and Harris talk through the Shadow Kissed bond. She asks Emma what's she is doing here but doesn't tell Rose anything. That night she gets into a fight with Dimitri over it and goes to HQ to see her cousin, Mitch and the others. She tells them about Emma being at her school and she tells Kara and Willow about her relationship with Dimitri. As Harris and Rose return to the academy, a Strigoi goes in the middle of the road, making them have a car crash. However both Rose and Harris survive the crash and Rose thinks it was Emma that was behind it. But Emma denies it and reveals that she is infect Rose's and Mitch's aunt.

The next day Rose and Harris are in the middle of talking about if Emma is really her aunt or if she is lying. After her class with Emma, Rose confronts her. Emma says she has no reason to lie to Rose, but then attacks Rose telling her if she doesn't give her the Hakim necklace she will kill everyone she loves. Rose later runs into Mitch at her training, where he reveals he has his first gift, Teleportation. Rose is happy for him and they talk about Emma. Later in the morning, Mitch and Harris go with Rose to see Emma to hand over the necklace. Emma heals Rose's broken wrist and sort of says sorry to Rose and Mitch and quickly leaves.

Sometime after that Rose goes away for the weekend to HQ with Harris. But gets upset after getting into a fight with Lissa and finding out that Dimitri and his family think that Vikoria is dead. She also meets Anna in a dream where Anna tells Rose that the darkness is getting to Vikoria. When Rose arrives to HQ, Lucy tells Rose that she sometimes sees cuts all over Vikoria's arms. Rose takes a walk with Vikoria later that night and reveals that she knows how she feels about losing someone you love (Mason). Rose's talk with Vikoria backfires as Vikoria says that Rose doesn't know what she is talking about and storms off.

In another dream with Anna, Anna shouts at Rose to wake up as something has happened to Vikoira. Rose, Harris, Leigh and James quickly find Vikoira in a farmhouse, with bloody wrists. As Leigh is healing her, she asks if she should heal Vikoria's scars. Rose says no and tells them to trust her. Vikoria goes into a two day sleep before waking up. Vikoria and Rose have a heart-to-heart and Rose tells Vikoria that she reminds her of her(Rose). Rose also reveals she keeps a picture of the house where Mason died as a scar that she would never forget.

The next day Rose and the others get a new Human World teacher, Abe Mazur. Rose also bonds with Meredith Quinn, finding out that Meredith had a twin brother that 'died'. As they bond at training, they run into Abe and his guardians. When Harris goes to see Rose the next day, he tells Rose that Abe is her father, making Rose want to go to HQ to find out more about Abe. But shortly her and Zak are kidnapped by Abe's three guardians, wanting to know what Abe is hiding from them.

Rose wakes up in a basement with Zak. The two talk and get to know each other. Zak even tells Rose of his secret relationship with Bianca, which Rose promises not to tell. But then Rose finds out that Zak is Meredith's twin brother who had 'died' in a Strigoi attack. Before they can talk more about it, they are saved by Harris and the other Dark Order members. When Rose returns to HQ, Abe comes by and they have a tearful goodbye as

Meredith tricks Rose the next day into meeting with Lissa. The two talk and Lissa says that they can't be friends as long as Rose is keeping secrets from her. Rose's mother –Janine – also turns up and Rose confronts her about never telling her about her uncle (Axel), aunt (Caroline) and cousin (Mitch).

The next day is Rose's birthday and Mitch comes to celebrate her birthday with Harris. She gets gifts from all of the Shadow Children (apart from Bianca) and James. She later goes to the gym for training with Dimitri. But is cornered by Alberta, Janine, Lissa, Eddie, Christian, Tasha, Adrian and Dimitri. A fight later breaks out between Rose and Janine, making Rose use her super strength and speed. She quickly goes out and goes for a hour walk to calm herself down. She starts to think if she really wants to be a guardian and how she always wanted to live life to the fullest. She then goes back to her room, but there is someone else in the room. It turns out to be Meredith, but Rose is shocked to see her wearing and looking like.

**The Secret Shadows**

Coming soon...

**Relationships**

**Lissa Dragomir** -: Rose and Lissa have been best friends since they were little, like sisters. Their bond becomes stronger after Lissa's family is killed and Rose becomes Shadow-Kissed to Lissa. Because of their bond it makes them unbreakable. However their friendship might be tested as Rose will have to lie to her about being Shadow-Kissed.

**Dimitri Belikov** -: Lissa's guardian and Rose's love interest. They started falling for each other in their first training lessons. Ever since they found out about each other's feelings, they have been trying to hide them. Rose stated that she hated lying even to Dimitri, but she will have to, to protect him and Lissa.

**Janine Hathaway** -: Rose's mother, they are not close however they got to know each other a bit more in the ski trip and after Mason's death. Janine and Rose's bloodline will be involved in the storylines to come.

**Mitch Hathaway** -: Mitch is Rose's cousin and are very close and protective of each other. Rose shows this as she goes to Camille to get killed to save him (even though he wasn't even there). They both have the same Godfather.

**Harris West **-: Harris is Rose's Godfather and friend. He is protective over both her and Mitch. Even though Harris lies to Rose, Rose still forgives him and calls him 'Uncle Harris'. Harris has said to think of Rose as a daughter.

**Willow Markesan** -: Both Willow and Rose are close as they both are Shadow Children. They become closer when Willow tells her about her brother losing the use of his legs.

**Kara Leadon** -: Kara and Rose have a good relationship as they are both good runners and love to joke. However the friendship might change after Rose found out about Willow's brother.

**Bianca Thorpe** -: Since they have just met their relationship is unclear, however Bianca clearly dislikes Rose and doesn't accept Rose's thank you for saving her life.

**Zak Quinn** -: Mitch's best friend and very quiet. Their relationship is unclear at first, but when they are both kidnapped, they bond over it.

**Physical Appearance** -:

Rose has dark brown hair with lighter brown eyes and tanned skin. She has nice curves which makes what the boys say "sexy". She is normal height but is taller than her mother and shorter than Dimitri. However because her Shadow-Kiss blood, she becomes thinner and her hair becomes more curly.

* * *

**Lily: **Spooky stuff ain't it?

**Rose: **_(Looks at Lily strangely.) _Okay moving on... Just to let you know we are going to go from chapter 1 questions all the way to the last chapter.

**Lily: **Because most of you didn't ask any questions. _(Gives evil glare.)_

**Rose: **_(Looks at Lily again.) _Okayy...First question...

**Q From RozaDimka: **_I think you should include a few talks to the priest as well, what do you think? _

**Lily: **NO WAY!

**Rose: **Hey! I quiet like that idea.

**Lily: **Well I don't, priests freak me out.

**Rose: **How can priests freak you out?

**Lily: **They just do, next question. _(Rose sighs and shakes her head.)_

**Q From Dreamer -.- LYNX: **_Oh, my, gosh. I had a major "eureka!", or as I'd like to call it, a major '*slaps forehead*-omigod how did I MISS that?' moment. Here, look at this! (It's from the __scene__ in the woods from __chapter 7__)_

" "The psychic saw it Emma!" Okay so I figured out the raven head's name. "Plus, Dallas doesn't want to be too careful. As soon as the girl is dead, I'll kill the boy."

"Camille, they are just children." Emma said with a firm voice, "They can't stop Dallas, no matter what prophecy or legend says so." "

I don't know about you, but I'm Reminded of a certain little psychic named Bianca, aren't you?

**Lily: **_(Both Lily and Rose look at each other, wide eyed.) _You're good.

**Rose: **But we can't really answer that, but we can say it will be revealed in the squeal.

**Q From rosesskyangel: **what the hell is up with dimitri?

**Lily: **What chapter was this from?

**Rose: **Chapter 12, when Rose and Harris had the car crash.

**Lily: **Oh right. Sometimes I ask the same question, but we have to remember that Dimitri didn't know what the hell was going on with Rose at the time. We also have to put ourselves into Dimitri's shoes, what would you do if you saw someone acting like that and didn't know what the hell was going on?

**Rose: **Before we get onto more questions, I would like to point out that some of the questions you have asked have already been answered within the chapters so that's why we haven't answered them.

**Lily: **Now we're going to have a little break so here is another character profile.

* * *

**Willow Markesan**

**Birthdate **-: 1991 or 1992 (age 18)

**Family** -: Mr and Mrs Markesan (Parents)

**Johnny Markesan** (Younger Brother)

**Occupation** -: Student at the Dark Order

**Species** -: Moroi (Before boating ancient)

Shadow Kissed

**Gifts: **Telekinesis, Healing (One more left)

**Significant Kills** -: Unknown

**Status **-: Alive (Brought back from the dead.)

"Gifts are not just given, they are based on your personality. Like Kara with her Telepathy." Willow to Rose in **The Old People**.

**Willow Jessica Markesan** is another main character of the story as she is becoming a close friend with Rose and is also Shadow-Kissed. At the age of thirteen she was brought back to life by her younger brother after a boating ancient, however came at a piece when Johnny lost the use of his legs. After a few years later the Dark Order (which must be named as they are sometimes called the Shadows) came and told her what she was. At first she wasn't sure, but was told by her family to go. She has been learning there ever since and has gone from stage two to stage four of being a Shadow Warrior. While at HQ, she was bullied by Bianca Thorpe, as Kara Leadon told her about Willow's brother. It was soon stopped by James.

**The Dark Shadows**

She shows up in one of Rose's dreams and comforts her. They talk about being Shadow kissed and looks like to be a good friendship. She soon gets Rose to meet Kara, her close friend. And then Kara and Willow decide to bring Mitch into the dreams to meet Rose for the first time. When the do meet, the four become more closer.

When she found out about Mitch and Rose being a part of the Hakim family, she wasn't that surprised as she thought that something was special about them two. Before Rose leaves HQ after the attack, Willow gives her come Converses and tells her about what happened between her and Kara.

A week later Willow and Kara have seem to be closer than ever. When Rose comes over for a night, she reveals about her relationship with her mentor, Dimitri. Willow and Kara are very supportive of it and tell Rose to tell Dimitri how she feels. When she hears Rose got into a car crash, she was very worried, along with Kara and Mitch. But was relieved when she found out that Rose was okay.

When Rose comes to stay for the weekend, Willow and Kara throw a party for her. But the weekend was ruined when Vikoria tried to do suicide, making Willow and the other Shadow Children for not noticing what was happening to her.

Willow was outside for a lesson with the other Shadow Children (apart from Zak) when Rose and Zak got kidnapped. She comforted Mitch as he was worrying about his cousin and his best friend. Their moment was quickly stopped when Lucy cut herself and Willow went to help her. Without realising it, she healed Lucy's cut, making her have her second gift. But then Bianca faints after finding Rose and Zak using her powers.

Willow supported Rose after her father left.

For Rose's birthday, Willow gives her a blue dress **(AN: See on profile). **She is with Bianca when she has the vision of the academy being attacked by Strigoi. Willow is next seen when they arrive to the academy and stops Kara from attacking Rose's bond mate – Lissa – as she unknowably sent the darkness to Rose. The last time we see them is when they discover Strigoi watching them and that the Wards are down.

**The Secret Shadows**

Coming Soon...

**Relationships**

**Johnny Markesan** -: Willow's younger brother and bond mate. They were close before they were bonded and still close after Willow left, even though he was upset about it.

**Rose Hathaway** -: A strong friendship after Willow tells Rose what happened to her brother.

**Kara Leadon** -: They are close friends as Willow hasn't fully forgiven her about telling Bianca about her brother. However – thanks to Rose – the girls slowly become best friends and trust each other.

**Mitch Hathaway -: **Rose's cousin and Willow's friend. Willow and Mitch known it each for a while, but it is hinted that there might be romance in the future.

* * *

**Rose: **Do you like Willow Lily?

**Lily: **She's alright, but I wouldn't have her as my best friend or anything.

**Rose: **_(Rolls eyes.) _Ready for the next question?

**Lily: **Shot.

**Q From RozaDimka: **_God seriously! could this get any more mysterious?_

**Rose and Lily: **YES!

**Lily: **The whole thing is suppose to be mysterious and you got to love it. _(Winks)_

**Q From shoshona79: **Oh_, and what is the __difference__ between __mind control__ and compulsion?_

**Lily: **Ugh... You answer this Rose because I don't write the chapters.

**Rose: **Nothing, there the same. I was writing at the time and I didn't know how to spell compulsion, so I just put down mind control.

**Lily: **Okay one more question until we go onto another character profile.

**Q From RozaDimka: **_The teleporting is pretty cool but I'm guessing its limited so you can't exactly go to the other side of the world or can you as the power builds?_

**Rose: **At the moment Mitch can't but Emma can. Since Mitch is still a Shadow Child his powers are weaker and incomplete.

**Lily: **But Emma is a Shadow Warrior, so she can teleport anywhere she likes, like go to Spain.

* * *

**Mitch Hathaway**

**Birthdate **–: 1991 or 1992 (age 18)

**Family **-: Axel Hathaway (Father +)

Caroline Hathaway (Mother+)

Rose Hathaway (Cousin)

Harris West (Godfather)

Janine Hathaway (Aunt)

Emma Newcastle (Aunt)

Charles Hakim (Possible ancestor)

Leigh Leadon (Bond Mate)

**Occupation** -: Student at the Dark Order

**Species** -: Dhampir (Before suicide)

Shadow-Kissed

**Gifts: **Teleportation (Two more left)

**Significant Kills** -: Unknown

**Status **-: Alive (Brought back from the dead)

"My name is Mitchell Hathaway. Your cousin." Mitch saying to Rose as they first meet in **Godfather**.

**Mitchell Axel "Mitch" Hathaway** is the main character of the story and is cousins with Rose (three months older than Rose). At the age of three, Mitch's parents died in a car crash so couldn't really remember them. In one of the flashbacks it seems to show that Rose did know her aunt, uncle and cousin, but couldn't remember. Ever since his parents death he had been living at an academy, where he got bullied a lot. One day when he was ten, he stabbed himself. He thought he was dying until someone came into the room calling his name and then he woke up at the Dark Order, as a Shadow Child. It was Kara's mother, Leigh, who healed him.

**The Dark Shadows**

When the Dark Order informed Mitch about Rose, at first he thought they were lying, but both Kara and Willow confirmed it. At first he was nervous about meeting his long-lost-cousin, but when they did, it looks to be a strong relationship.

Soon Rose gets a dream from Camille telling her that she has Mitch and if she does not come to die, he will die. This appeared to be a lie as Camille confessed that she didn't have Mitch. After Rose was attacked, Mitch was the first person she saw. Both Mitch and Rose demanded answers from James. Who reveals to both Mitch and Rose that they aren't the first Shadow Kissed people in their family. He reveals that both Mitch and Rose come from the well-known Hakim family tree. Since most of them were Shadow-Kissed, they were always being hunted by the Strigoi. So they went into hiding changing their names to Hathaway, even though their only a few left.

Both Rose and Harris leave, but Rose tells Mitch not to be mad at Harris, as he is the only one they have left.

A week after the events, Rose and Mitch are very close and Mitch has seem to forgiven Harris. Rose comes over one night and she tells Kara, Willow and Mitch about Emma (Camille's friend) being at her school. Mitch begins to worry for Rose's safety but knows that Harris will be there to protect her.

But when both of Rose and Harris get into a car crash, Mitch is a nervous wreck but is comforted by Willow. He is relieved to know that Rose and Harris are okay. After Rose and Harris left, he discovers his first gift to teleport.

Mitch over hears James talking to Rose on speaker phone and finds out that Emma is their aunt. Furious, he uses his teleportation to see Rose. They talk and Mitch later goes with Rose and Harris so that Rose can hand over the Hakim necklace. When Emma leaves, Mitch and Rose have a brotherly and sisterly hug.

Mitch is also at the party which is thrown for Rose when she comes down for the weekend. He is not seen much but blames himself (as like the others) for not noticing what was happening to Vikoria.

When Rose and Zak are kidnapped, Mitch is worried for both his cousin and his best friend. Willow comforts him, they seem to have a moment but then Lucy cuts herself. Mitch watches Willow heal Lucy with surprise. This might of reminded him of his aunt, Emma.

When Rose and Zak are saved, he is relieved but then Abe turns up. Mitch tells Rose that Abe is outside.

In the finale, it is seen James giving Mitch the compass that was found in the river by Lucy. It is the Hakim compass, like the Hakim Necklace, it is passed down on the male side of the family. It has said to be once Mitch's father's – Axel – and Charles Hakim. Later that day Mitch goes to the academy to celebrate Rose's birthday. His gift to her is a mixed CD with her favourite songs.

He later turns up when the academy is in danger of being attacked by Strigoi. He watches on as Willow tries to stop Kara from hurting Lissa, he also – along with everyone else – sees the Strigoi and knows that the Wards are down.

**The Secret Shadows**

**Relationships**

**Rose Hathaway** -: They may have known each other when they were younger but hard to remember. And since they just met, their relationship looks to be a strong one. They more become like brother and sister than cousins.

* * *

**Lily: **I love Mitch! _(Jumping) _Willow is a lucky bitch.

**Rose: **Can we get on with the questions?

**Lily: **Be my guest.

**Q From ****shoshona79:**_what is the difference between shadow-kissed and shadow children?_

**Rose and Kara: **Nothing.

**Rose: **Shadow Children means they are on the five stages to becoming a Shadow Warrior.

**Lily: **And a Shadow Warrior mean they have completed the five stages and are a full Shadow Kissed.

**Rose: **People just call them Shadow Kisses or the shadow people.

**Q: **_Will Rose get her gifts soon?_

**Lily: **Soonish.

**Rose: **Not any time soon as we have lot to work with a the moment.

**Lily: **But we have planned out when Rose will get her gifts and what her gifts will be.

**Q: **_What does the Hakim necklace and compass do? _

**Lily: **Ah... Are we going to tell them Rose or torment them some more?

**Rose: **_(Thinks about it.) _I think we're going to torment them some more.

* * *

**Kara Leadon **

**Birthdate **-: 1991 (age 19)

**Family** -:

James Leadon (Father)

Leigh Leadon (Mother/Bond Mate)

**Occupation **-: Student at the Dark Order

**Species** -: Dhampir (before being brought back to life)

Shadow-Kissed

**Gifts: **Telepathic, Aura Reader. (One more left)

**Significant Kills** -: Unknown

**Status** -: Alive (Brought back from the dead)

**Kara Luciana Leadon** is another main character of the story. She was brought back by her mother after she broke her neck and died. She is a Shadow-Kiss and is on the fourth stage. It is said she can read minds and read auras, this maybe because she is a 'big mouth'.

**The Dark Shadows**

She meets Rose in one of the dreams, the three (Willow) already seem very close.

She and Willow set up Mitch and Rose to meet each other for the first time since they are cousins. This works out perfectly and the four become close.

When Rose is almost killed, Kara talks to her, telling her not to give up. When Rose wakes up Kara gives her a bear hug.

A week later the four (Kara, Willow, Rose and Mitch) seem very close and when Rose comes over for a night, she tells them about Emma being at her school. Kara says that they should use violence, but Rose refused.

When Rose and Harris get into a car crash, Kara – along with Mitch and Willow – are worried if Rose and Harris would survive it. But relieved to hear that Rose and Harris were fine.

In the chapter **Alone in the Darkness **Kara is hardly seen, only when Rose turns up at HQ for the weekend and the party. She felt guilty for not seeing that something was wrong with Vikoria.

When Rose and Zak are kidnapped, Kara was there when Willow comfort Mitch, when she healed Lucy and when Bianca fainted. Her and Rose are later seen talking when Mitch tells Rose that her father is outside, wanting to talk to Rose.

Kara gave Rose nice boots for her birthday. Kara is later seen with Willow while watching Super Sweet 16. Kara complains about not being with Rose on her birthday but Willow reminds her they have to do it for Rose. Bianca soon comes in and Kara is very harsh to her. As Bianca tried small talk, she started having a vision. Willow sent Kara to find her father, which she does.

Kara goes to the academy with the rest of the Dark Order to help stop the Strigoi attack that will happen. They end up going to the woods after Bianca had a short vision and see Lissa attacking the students who attacked her. Kara sees the darkness in Lissa's aura but sees it fade, meaning it would go into Rose. In rage, Kara attacks Lissa, but Willow stops her. But they notice the Strigoi not far away from them and they know that the Wards are down.

**The Secret Shadows**

Coming Soon...

**Relationships**

**Willow Markesan** -: Kara and Willow are 'close' friends, but not the best of friends. The reason for this is that Kara told Bianca about Willow's bond mate and brother and Bianca bullied her about it.

**Rose Hathaway **-: Rose and Kara already seem very close and share the love for running.

**Bianca Thorpe** -: Bianca and Kara used to be best friends and tell each other everything. However when Kara found out that Bianca was bullying Willow about her younger brother, they were no longer friends.

* * *

**Lily: **Now we are going to do three more questions.

**Rose: **Then after the next character profile we are going to talk about some of the characters.

**Lily: **Then after that will are going to give you some spoilers to The Secret Shadows and when it is coming out.

**Q: **_How did you come up with the plot to The Dark Shadows?_

**Rose: **I've always wanted to write it, it just took me a while to do it. I came up with it by...well I don't know really. I was reading the last book, The Last Sacrifice and it just came into my head.

**Lily: **There is a reason why we call her Little Miss Author.

**Q: **_Will Lissa and the others be a part of The Secret Shadows._

**Lily: **At the beginning yes, but for the rest...no.

**Rose: **It's something we got to do if we want the storyline to develop.

**Q: **_Are Hakim's more powerful than normal Shadow Kisses?_

**Rose: **No, Hakim Shadow Kisses are just the same as any other Shadow Kiss. It just that the Hakim bloodline is rare because most Shadow Kisses (back in the day) used to be a Hakim before they were all killed.

* * *

**Harris West**

**Birthdate **-: Unknown (around about in his 30s)

**Family** -: Lora West (Wife +)

Rose Hathaway (Goddaughter)

Mitch Hathaway (Godson)

**Occupation **-: Guardian at Vlambir's Academy

Works with the Dark Order

**Species** -: Moroi

Shadow-Kissed

**Significant Kills** -: Unknown

**Status** -: Alive (brought back from the dead)

**Harris Lucas West** is a supporting character of the story. He was best friends with Axel Hathaway; Mitch's father and Rose's uncle. He is a Shadow-Kissed. Soon after Rose's and Mitch's births, he was named godfather to them. But after Axel's and Caroline's deaths, he couldn't be in their lives for a reason which is not said. But he watched over them and made sure no harm came to them.

**The Dark Shadows**

When Rose discovered she was a Shadow-Kissed (as well as talking to Anna), Harris went to be a Guardian at the academy, to keep a closer eye on Rose.

As Harris and Rose get closer, the academy thinks they have a relationship. But after augment with Rose, Harris reveals to her that he is her godfather, making her faint. After Harris leaves her room, he gets a call from James telling him that Bianca Thorpe had a vision of Rose's death. He hurries to her room, to find her missing.

He, James and Leigh soon find out from Bianca where she is and find her out cold. James after Rose has woken up, tells both Mitch and Rose about their family tree.

At the end of Chapter 10, it is revealed to Rose that her birth father – whom she doesn't know – put Harris as her godfather. As she is about to storm out of the Headmistress's office, Camille's partner Emma, comes in and says that she is her new teacher.

It's been a week and Rose and Harris seem to be having a father/daughter relationship. They go to HQ for the night where Harris tells the order about Emma being at the academy. As the head back to the academy, Harris and Rose get into a car crash. They both turn out to be fine and head back to the academy.

When Emma reveals that she is Mitch's and Rose's aunt, he doesn't believe at her at first as Axel never said that he had another sister. But it revealed to be true but Emma only wants one thing, the Hakim necklace. Rose give it to her to keep her friends and family safe.

Harris and Rose go to HQ for the weekend, where Vikoria tries suicide.

When Abe turns up at the academy, Harris questions him about why he is there. Harris soon tells Rose that Abe is her father and she and Zak are kidnapped. When it was revealed that it was three of Abe's guardians that kidnapped them, Harris angrily calls Abe and tells him what has happened. Later – after Bianca had a vision – Harris and the Dark Order save Rose and Zak. He also watches on as Abe says goodbye to Rose.

When Janine comes to the academy, she discovers that Abe got Harris to be Rose's godfather. She also believes that he was the one who told everything about the family to Rose. When Janine confronts Harris, he has a go at her, saying that he will be the one picking up the broken pieces of Rose's life as Janine just runs away.

Later he is seen with James and the others as they head to the woods. Harris tries to stop Kara from attacking Lissa, but it is Willow who does it. At the end it is revealed that Strigoi are watching and the Wards are down.

* * *

**Lily: **Now, for talking about characters. Who's your favourite Rose?

**Rose: **Kara.

**Lily: **Really? Why?

**Rose: **Because she is really funny...in her own way. She sort of a female vision of Damon from The Vampire Diaries.

**Lily: **God you watch that show too much!

**Rose: **_(Throws a pillow at her)_ You really can't say much!

**Lily: **Yeah your right, I can't.

**Rose: **Who's your favourite character?

**Lily: **_(Grins.) _MITCH!

**Rose: **Oh god...

**Lily: **What? He is really cute.

* * *

**Shadow-Kissed**

Shadow Kissed people, or also known as Shadow Child (for people still at the stages), Shadow Warriors, Shadows or Shadow People. They are people raised from the dead with unlike powers which some of them are unknown to this time.

Thousands of years ago, back with the Old People (known now as the Royals), everyone knew of them and were well known. Since they could see ghost (as they were dead like Strigoi are the undead), the old people created the wards for anything dead or undead to stay out. This must of made it easier for Shadow Kissed people as like Rose and maybe Anna, find them hard to block them out if one of them were once loved ones.

However since Shadow Kissed blood is much more powerful than Moroi blood, Strigoi started killing them, making them out of existence. Also with the Spirit users dying out, people just forgot them and that is how people don't know much about them today.

However for a while the Hakim family went on as a well known family to have Shadow Kissed people

According to Anna there are five stages to be a full Shadow Warrior.

These are the known

Stage One -: Learn to control getting into your bond mate's head and blocking her feelings. Also to see death happen.

Stage Two -: Control seeing ghosts and the darkness coming from the bond mate.

Stage Three -: Control yourphysical abilities and your connection to other Shadow-Kissed's.

Stage Four -: Deal with the shadows and your three different gifts.

Stage Five -: Unknown

Here are some of known Shadow Kissed people -:

Anna Fletcher

Rose Hathaway

Willow Markesan

Kara Leadon

James Leadon

Zak Quinn

Jonas Jerkins

Lucy Parker

Bianca Thorpe

Mitch Hathaway

Harris West

Camille

Emma Newcastle

Vikoria Belikov

Logan

* * *

**Lily: **Now it's time you all been waiting for...

**Rose: **The Secret Shadows SPOILERS!

**Lily: **Should you tell them the first one or should I?

**Rose: **Can I?

**Lily: **Why of course.

**Rose: **Okay, Spoiler one; There are going to be a lot of secrets revealed in the squeal. I mean everything you think you know is about to change. Twists and turns will change people forever!

**Lily: **Spoiler two; There is going to be more romance! Since we didn't put things into heart in this one, we are going to add romance to the drama. So we will see more of Bianca and Zak scenes (Zanca/Biak) and maybe - if the relationship does happen – Willow and Mitch scenes (Witch/Millow).

**Rose: **Spoiler three; Rose will get a new love interest. I'm sorry too all the Dimitri Fans (which I'm on too) but we have to get Rose a new love interest or she will turn into this really strong willed girl with no love life what so ever.

**Lily: **Spoiler four; Who is Dallas will be revealed, along with the history on how Morois and Strigoi were created.

**Rose: **Hope you enjoyed these spoilers and now we are going to show you some of the comments you have posted.

_Chapter One:_

.Belikov:

OMG this is so good you have to write more

**abbey-hathaway****:**

awesome chapter 1, i love the profile at the bottem it was awesome

**roseskyangel****:**  
this is really good love it a lot

_Chapter Four:_

**AngelinaHeartsYou****:**

omg this is awesome! My only request is some more RosexDimitri lol. I like harris as long as him and Rose don't do anything romantic cause I'm Rozka all the way. This is really good and I like the character profiles at the end of each chapter. I really like the OC's you've made they're cool! I like this idea and I can't wait to read more, please, please, please update soon!

_Chapter Seven:_

**RozaDimka****:**

Wow, I might have already reviewed but I can't seem to remember so I'm just gonna do it again! I love the whole storyline, it's really amazing! I don't really like it when people make Dimitri overly romantic because that's not the way I like him, I like him romantic but to some limits. And thank you for NOT making him overly romantic! I always love all this supernatural/sci-fi/mystery stuff and I love this story too! Please try and include a tiny bit more of Rose's world, not just her dream world, but just to have a healthy balance. I think you should include a few talks to the preist as well, what do you think?

_Chapter Eight: _

**Magmamagda****:**

Ahh this is really good, I mean REALLY good.

I love how its going on and the plot is really good. And I love the Recaps at the beginng, it makes me feel like I'm watching Avatar or -strangely- Glee( its a good thing, those are my fave shows). The character descriptions are really helpful as well. Can we have another rose description soon so we can catch up on her status?

I'm just missing Dimitri,A lot. He keeps Rose from going insane. I know including him wil distract from the Plot but I think he plays a vital role in Rose's life. So like if Rose goes off on a Death mission, hed be there as secret backup that she doesn't know is there. Or maybe we can have another "Cabin scene" (Under different circumstances,of course).

Other than that, keep doing what you're doing.

-Write on!

Magda Alexandra

_Chapter Nine:_

**abbey-hathaway****: **

awesome chapter you were awesome with the detail of the fight, please please please update soon, i think the best part of your story and why i love it so much is cause: i have never read a fanfic story like this one, it is original and last you have great detail, you get into the story it kind of feels like i am rose, it is like a dream i am viewing in my head and i am rose! weird LOL

**ShoshonaTheRose****: **

I completely love the story so far but can you put a scene in a combat class or in Stan's class when she is learning her new strength and strange things happen then Harris bursts into the room or something? Please update soon and are any of the shadow-kissed going to meet soon? –Cassie

_Chapter Ten:_

**Nbjbrownie****:**

SHIT!

SHE'S ROSE'S TEACHER!

WHATS GONNA HAPPEN!

**Marylou23****:**

OMF!

This is truly FAB!

Can't wait for more!

-xoxo

_Chapter Eleven:_

**ShoshonaTheRose****:**

Please don't tell me that Rose died but tell me that the person was either Dimitri or Emma that got hit! Please update soon and can you put a scene when Christian somehow finds out about Rose and her family or if the shadow-children come to the school when the car accident happens and they run straight to Rose and everything kinda comes out then? Please consider my idea even though they are a little dramatic! –Cassie

**WhatAmISupposedToWriteHere****: **

Noooooo! How could u just end it like that!

Anyway, well I think that Harris should die and u know Rose is deppressed and all that. Then they r going to hold a funeral for Uncle Harris and Mitch has to come and Dimtri and Lissa get mad at Rose because she didn't tell them she had a cousin. Then when they r about to bury Harris he suddenly wakes up because he's shodowkissed ( he is shadowkissed right? I can't remember at this moment.) anyway so he wakes up and questions come up and some other shit.

Also I had another idea that Rose thinks that the person on the road was Emma and the while it's Moroi day, she goes out and attacks Emma, and she can kill Emma or seriously hurt her or something (it's your choice) and then all this is captured on a security camera and Rose is arrested and stuff. And no one believes she's innocent and then she escapes and she goes to the Orders HQ and the story goes from there

sorry if this is all confusing, but I'm sleep deprived right now.

Love the story btw

_Chapter Fifteen:_

**WhatAmISupposedToWriteHere****: **

The last part was funny. I mean imagining Abe in all his mobster glory trying to teach a class and scaring the he'll out of everyone except Rose! ^_~

_Chapter Seventeen:_

**krazy1twiliqht****:**

my favorite charecter is Rose! I love how though her life turned upside down in a matter of weeks she still takes everything strong and doesnt coward like im pretty sure others would. I love this series because it shows strength between people they love and strength for themselves. I love how when you end the chapter you always have me begging for more! but what I think I love most is that even though there is so much stuff coming Rose's way, she doesnt give up trying to keep everybody safe. Though it hurts her knowing that she is lying to her friends, she does whatever she can to make sure nobody gets harmed.

I cant wait for the sequel! que the squeal!

_Chapter Twenty (Finale):_

**ShoshonaTheRose****:**

I completely love this story! Is this the end though? Please update soon in the sequel or whatever! But please can you have Rose have more than just three gifts because she is a Hakim and she reaches her final stage of shadow warrior in the battle in front of all of her friends and all of the Strigoi converge on Rose and Mitch since they have the Hakim blood but the are all just vaporized on contact or something since they are so powerful and all of the shadow kissed are just in awe until they help? I know the sequel is going to be awesome!

**loventherussian17****:**

aahhhhh u are evil but i wont be to mad if u get the squeal goin soon then it will be all good great chapter loved it and cant believe meredith but update soon please

**krazy1twiliqht****:**

it was getting good!

i hope not alot orf people die!

is Rose about to get her powers? ihope sooo!

**Mari Roza****:**

this just made my saterday morning i've been listening to that song all week i never knew the chapter i've been waiting for would be named after that

there's only one thing to do now keep listening to that song again and again your an amazing writer and there kinds of stories don't come on often

keep up the great work!

~mari

**Jakie Eagle****: **

Amazing story!

You are a brilliant writer

**Annabellahays****:**

Amazing you enspired me much,cant wait for the squeal!

* * *

**Rose: **Thanks so much for everyone for your comments and your support. Even though I might have not put every comment on there, doesn't mean I didn't love everyone of them.

**Lily: **The squeal to The Dark Shadows – The Secret Shadows – will be out sometime in June or July.

**Rose: **So don't miss it or you will regret it...

**Lily: **I would also like to add that even though I am co-creator of The Dark Shadows, it is Rose who is the thinking one and the one who writes it in her spare time, so I would like thank her. _(Turns to Rose)_ Thank you Rose for writing the most epic fanficton of Vampire Academy ever!

**Rose: **Stop, your making me blush.

_(We Laugh)_

**Lily: **Until next time guys...

**Rose: **See ya in June or July...


	23. Update

Update:

Hey guys just to let you know that The Secret Shadows is now out.

For some reason anytime I update it won't come up on the broad...

Weird, so check it as often as you can (but not too often).

:D Peace out!


End file.
